Secrets
by Trinity of the phoenixes
Summary: Kai is born a girl, but her grandfather wanted a boy, so he puts her in the abbey, and make her pretend she is a boy, after escaping, she lives on the street, and then she comes with the Blade breakers, can she still pretend to be a boy, or not? TALAKAI
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.  
  
WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.  
  
A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.  
  
Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.  
  
A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Chapter 1  
  
It was a stormy night at the end of December. In a mansion, a few miles out of the city, you could see a women laying in a bed.  
  
This women was Kayla Hiwatari. Only daughter of Voltaire Hiwatari, one of the riches men in the world.  
  
She was a beautiful women, blue and white hair, red eyes, a slim figure and pretty small. She was fourteen year.  
  
She was in labour, having a child of a men she didn't love, the father was unknown to the doctors, only two persons actually knew who the father was: she and the father himself.  
  
She was screaming and cursing, puffing, groaning. She never imagined that having a baby would hurt so much.  
  
She hurt, and she wanted the baby out of her, she never wanted one anyway, if she had anything to say against it, she would have an abortus, but her father didn't want her to have one.  
  
Her father, he wanted her to have a son, an heir to take over his place when he dies, his daughter could never replace him, she was after all a girl.  
  
It is strange that there are still men who think that women are less than men these days, but Voltaire was one of them (A/N: my history teacher to, and he doesn't like me or my sister, because we are a bit more straight forward then others.)  
  
Finally, after hours pushing, pain, and hoping it would be a boy, the baby was born. The doctor took the baby away, to make sure it was in a stable condition, after all it was born two months to early.  
  
It was expected that the baby would be born to early, if you looked at his mother. Only fourteen year, and small for her age.  
  
It was a miracle that she had carried the baby for so long.  
  
When the baby was born, the mother had tore something. She was losing blood rapidly. The doctors where trying to stop it, they where not succeeding.  
  
Kayla was loosing blood to fast, death was knocking on the door, and there wasn't a way to stop it from coming in.  
  
Eventually the mother died, without seeing her unwanted baby, not knowing if it was a boy or a girl, not knowing how it looked.  
  
Voltaire didn't spare more than one glance at the death body of his only child. He went to the other room where the baby was been held.  
  
The women, who gave her love for the child, was no longer of any interest of him, only the child was. The last change for him to have an heir.  
  
"So, you are my grandson, my heir." Voltaire said to the baby, who was sleeping, with a grin on his face, that would make even the most evil of persons shiver in fright.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir." Said a female doctor. "but it isn't a boy, it is a girl."  
  
Voltaire looked at the baby, blinked, took the sheets from the little body, and saw that it was indeed a little girl, because if it was a boy, it lacked certain parts.  
  
"Who knows this?" he asked harshly. Wanting to know if he could create an illusion, a grandson, who is actually a girl. Maybe, if not to many people know.  
  
"Well, just me and you. The others where to busy trying to save the live of your daughter." She said, a little afraid at his behaviour.  
  
"Good, from now on you are her doctor, and if you ever think about telling anyone that she isn't a boy, than I kill you, and anybody you told, understood." He said, with such an evil look on his face, that she felt that she was going to faint.  
  
She nodded softly. Voltaire was smart, the only person that knew that he was a she, would be the only person that saw her naked, and only when they did a medical examination.  
  
"From now one, she will be called Kai Hiwatari, the one and only grandson of mine."  
  
Kai was starting to fuss, opened his eyes and started to cry.  
  
"Take care of him." Voltaire said, throwing a look of disgust at the crying baby, and than walking away.  
  
She took the baby in her hands, and gave her a bottle, from which the baby greedily drunk from.  
  
"Hello little one." She said to the baby. "my name is Sata, and I think, whatever may happen, that you always can trust on me."  
  
Sata knew that Kai wasn't going to have an easy live. The next day she went to Voltaire and was ordered to not tell anything before it was needed.  
  
She asked about when she reached puberty, the changes that would happen with her body.  
  
He only grinned and ordered her to way nothing about it, thinking that it would be amusing to see Kai struggle with being a boy and a girl at the same time.  
  
And thinking that it was her deserved punishment for not being a boy.  
  
Kai was growing, soon, being a curious and smart girl, she learned that she really was a girl, but she knew better than say against her grandfather that she wasn't a boy.  
  
At the age of four, she was heavily abused, the abuse was so bad, that if it became worse that she would suffer a few mental scars from it.  
  
She was used as a outlet for all the fury her grandfather holds inside. She was beaten daily, her grandfather used all the techniques on her: cane, hands, whip, sticks, belts, etc... as long as she suffered it was okay for him.  
  
She wondered how live would be if her mother was alive, she heard a lot of horrible stories from her grandfather, and each time she tried to ask who her father was, he would just smirk and punish her for asking unwanted questions.  
  
At her fifth birthday she was sent to the abbey, where she got Dranzer. She also got some friends there, like Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan.  
  
She and Tala had a big/ little brother relation ship. Tala would always look out for her, he didn't have a clue that Kai really was a girl.  
  
Spencer was a saviour for her. She was small, even if she was surrounded by girls, she still was small. This often caused bullies to go after her.  
  
She had less muscle mass as the boys, but she had an higher tolerance to pain. (A/N: this is scientific proven that girls can handle pain better than boys.)  
  
Spencer would always try to save her from being beaten.  
  
Ian was a good friend, somebody who would listen to her, and somebody who was smaller than her, but he was strong, and the bullies seemed to know that.  
  
Bryan was also like a big brother to her, always playing with her, when he could, and helping with her training.  
  
Soon they where inseparable.  
  
But then something happened.  
  
They discovered at her seventh birthday that she wasn't a boy.  
  
She was showering after an intense training, thinking that all the others had already left for lunch, she took her time, she hated always having to wait until everybody has left and then hurrying in the shower, in case anybody forget something.  
  
She thought it was save, but then she heard voices coming from the outside.  
  
'oh, no what do I do.' She thought, seeing that her clothes and towels lay to far from where she was, how quick she may be, she wouldn't be quick enough.  
  
The showers had no curtains there, since it was an all boys school.  
  
The door opens, in steps Tala and the rest. They see her, they froze in mid- step. They where watching at he with open mouth, while Kai was trying to cover herself.  
  
"You...you...you aren't a boy!!!!!!!!!!" Tala said in surprise.  
  
Kai knew that she had no other choice than explain this to them, and so she did.  
  
Bryan, who was the first to come by his senses, went to get her a towel to cover herself.  
  
They sat down.  
  
"Kai," Said Tala, "if that's your real name, why didn't you tell us about this." Tala was a little hurt that Kai didn't trust him enough to tell him a secret, he was a little sad about it.  
  
"Tala, Kai is my real name, and the only reason why I didn't tell, is because my grandfather."  
  
Then the explanation started, when they heard about the abuse Kai suffered, they felled sorry for her. They didn't want her to get hurt, so they all promised to keep her secret.  
  
And after that they became even closer friends, they all felt the need to protect Kai for all the evil that was in the world, knowing that it wouldn't work as long as she had to pretend to be a boy. (A/N: you know, the kind of protective when you are the youngest girl, in a family where there are only four or five sons, that kind of protective.)  
  
On her 8th birthday something terrible happened, something that would repeat itself for year and years, something that would change her world, forever.  
  
Boris called her to his chambers after training. This happened occasionally, mostly to be beaten until you can't stand upright anymore, because you have done something wrong, or just when Boris was bored.  
  
Boris was the only person who knew from the beginning that Kai wasn't a boy, Voltaire told him.  
  
Boris was Voltaire's right hand, and knew everything. He was also the leader of the secret company Biovolt, that trained kids to be emotionless soldiers.  
  
Kai was standing nervously in Boris his rooms, waiting until she knew the reason she was here.  
  
"Kai, the reason why I called you in here is because I overheard Tala saying you are a girl, this was in a conversation with Bryan." Boris said, looking her up and down, all the while with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Kai had paled a little, she knew that she would get punished because she had let someone knew her secret. She just hoped, that her grandfather didn't know.  
  
"I told this against your grandfather, he was angry. So angry that he personally came to this place to punish you." He said. Damn, he knew. That isn't good. Kai didn't know how to get out of this one, Voltaire wouldn't believe the truth in a million years.  
  
Kai was brought to an other, smaller room. It was a sleeping room, there was standing a bed in the far left corner. On that bed Voltaire was sitting.  
  
"Boris you can leave." Voltaire ordered. Boris bowed and went away, leaving Kai al alone with her grandfather. But before Boris left, he had an evil smile on his face, a small sign that was saying, that it couldn't mean anything good.  
  
"You have disobeyed me, for that you will have to be punished, have you anything to say." Kai didn't say anything, knowing of she did, that things would only get worse.  
  
Voltaire was always like that, the more words you said in your defence, the longer the punishment would take.  
  
"good, this is a favourite of mine, this I never did before on you, but I used it on your mother. She obeyed very good, after I did it once to her." He said, an evil glint coming in his eye.  
  
Kai was frozen in fear, knowing that it couldn't be good, Voltaire only got that glint in his eyes, when he was doing something very painful, like lashes, with salt on the whip or something like that.  
  
Before she could ask anymore, Voltaire pushed her on the bed, and started beating her. After a while, her face was red with the blood from a cut above the eyebrow, one eye was blue, and the rest of her body was black and blue.  
  
Then Voltaire started taking of her clothes, pushed her legs farther apart, and did his pants out.  
  
He was kissing her, licking her, touching her. She was starting to cry. She may be young, but she knew what he was doing, and she would never forgive him for what he would do today.  
  
He positioned himself between her legs, and then, in one trust, he went inside her entrance. She felt something tear, and the feeling was like she was ripped in two. She wanted it to stop.  
  
She didn't care that she wasn't strong enough to handle this kind of pain. She started to beg, cry and scream, hoping that soon, it will end.  
  
Blood was coming from in between her legs, Voltaire did not care, he only trusted harder, ripping the wound farther apart.  
  
When he was done, Kai curled up in a ball, crying and sobbing. Voltaire looked at her, his eyes betraying the disgust he felt for his granddaughter.  
  
"Oh, what is it Kai, I thought you wanted to be a girl? Well this is the way girls are treated. If you ever dare to disobey my rules again, Boris will do this with you, and he will not be this merciful, any questions?" he said, cruelly, on a business like tone of voice.  
  
Kai wanted to know only one thing, one thing she had wondered about for years, one thing, that she knew, that this was the only change of her ever finding out.  
  
"If you have done this to my mother, does that mean you are my father?" she asked, hoping against all hope that the answer will be 'no'.  
  
Voltaire smiled, like recalling a good memory.  
  
"Yes, and she was such a good little girl, she did not struggle or anything, she just laid still, letting me use her." He said, in a tone of a proud father.  
  
Kai was disgusted, and, at that moment she swore to try to disobey him whenever she had the change. She would never bow to him. She lost all respect, how little that may be, for the man who she called grandfather.  
  
When she was eleven she was raped a few times a week, as an average. It wasn't nothing, she never grew used to it, and Boris always like to hurt her as much as he can. She didn't care anymore about the pain, and she always struggled.  
  
She refused to cry, something Boris always tried to do. How painful it was, if it was anal, vaginal or oral, she refused to show that kind of weakness again.  
  
All the other boys wondered what happened so many years ago, that she became so wild, so disobedient. No one knew why, this she didn't even tell Tala, her best friend out whole the abbey.  
  
Kai still looked like a boy, there where only a few differences from the rest of them.  
  
She was shorter than the other boys, well only Ian was shorter, but that was because he was used as an experiment and , well, it had some side effects.  
  
She also had two toned hair, and the blue triangles, the triangles where rubbed with some sort of paint, and only went off with warm water.  
  
She always wore them to show that she wasn't one of the boys, no one may know this, but she still felt a little defiant when she wore them.  
  
All the boys knew that Kai was special, only few knew the reason. Kai was a proud child, one that never gives up hope, and that was rewarded on the 5 January, only 8 days after her birthday.  
  
It was a change to escape.  
  
In the abbey, a new bitbeast was created. Out of Dranzer. It was almost an exact copy, only a few difference. It was stronger than Dranzer, evil and black. Even with all this, it still kept a few trademarks from Dranzer. It was a phoenix, fire beast, strong and proud, and it was concerned on Kai's well-being.  
  
Together with Black Dranzer, Dranzer and Tala they made a deal. They would never tell Kai about it, not until the last second. She would want to take everybody with her, but she could only take Dranzer with her.  
  
Black Dranzer would help Kai to escape, if Dranzer promised to keep him save. That night it happened, Black Dranzer gave a diversion, and Tala woke Kai, so that they and Dranzer escaped, running away, not looking back.  
  
They where being followed, and Tala said against Kai to keep running, while he created a diversion. Afterwards he never returned.  
  
They where still being followed when they reached the port.  
  
Kai could jump and hide on a cargo ship, not knowing where it went until she arrived. When she found out, she was glad that it was in Japan, because she spoke the language.  
  
She was wondering around the streets for a few months by now, she didn't know what to do, now she was free. It was a whole new experience.  
  
For this, she was used to being locked in a building, first the mansion of Voltaire, and then the abbey. The abbey was the first place where she saw children of her age.  
  
She misses Tala and Black Dranzer, but at least she has Dranzer to keep her company. She wondered what happened to them, but she didn't know if they would be alive, after all that happened.  
  
She was losing weight rapidly, not wanting to live anymore, she was starting to eat less and less. She wished she had died a long time ago, but she was against taking her own live, thinking it was an act of cowardice.  
  
She was raped a lot by beggars, and other people who lived on the streets, especially junkies. She was tired of that, so she was trying to find an alley with no people in it, so she could curl up, and die in the cold of the winter.  
  
On a day like many other, she was just walking around, in her clothes, which slightly resembled rags, she was stopped by a boy. She looked at him, with an empty gaze.  
  
He looked about four or five year older than her.  
  
"What is such a little boy like yourself doing here all alone, in the middle of my alley?" he said. It was clearly a gang leader, you could see it. she had seen many of them. The moment they discovered she was a girl, they would use her body, and she didn't struggle anymore, she just let them.  
  
And when they didn't look at her, you could see a lonely tear, sliding down her cheek, and falling to the ground.  
  
The boy was arrogant, wore leather clothes, strangely had a nice face, his eyes where a dark shade of blue, he was quite tall, and had spiky black hair. You didn't saw the cruel look in his face, like she saw with so many others.  
  
Instead of answering Kai just walked away, she didn't feel like having a conversation, with some punk that thought he was better than other people.  
  
But when she tried to walk away, her path was blocked by some other guys. They where all older than her.  
  
She wasn't scared or anything. She just looked at them, with an empty expression on her face, still thinking that she isn't worth the trouble.  
  
"I asked you a question." The leader says, with an angry look on his face.  
  
She looks at him.  
  
"Walking." She says in a calm monotone voice.  
  
He looks at Kai, bewilderment on his face, he didn't expect her to answer so calmly. When the shock went away, it gave place for anger, and so he ordered the other members of the gang to attack.  
  
Kai put up a brave fight, but not even the best fighter can win, when she is half starved, from a mob of more then ten people who are all older than her.  
  
"Strip him, we'll see how cocky he is when he lays here in the alley with no clothes on. Maybe he will beg for forgiveness before he freezes to death." He says, laughing.  
  
The members of the gang are laughing to. They start to strip her, she can't move anymore because of the pain, but still she tries to struggle.  
  
They don't care about her struggling, it's not that she can hurt her or anything. Somebody tries to pullout her pants, she curls up slightly, and crystal tears are slipping from her tightly closed eyes.  
  
Her pants go out, and the one who pulled it out gasps. Everybody who can see her gasps.  
  
"What is it." asks the leader, wondering why everybody is staring at the boy.  
  
"Oh my god." He says, surprised at the sight he sees.  
  
It was a girl, but her tights where full of bruises, cuts and much more, and there was coming a lot of blood from between her legs.  
  
Not only that, but all her body, except her arms and face, was full of scars bruises and cuts. It looked like she was beaten and raped a lot.  
  
"Sir," asked one of the people who helped Kai dressing out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"we can't leave her like this, that would be too cruel."  
  
"You are right. We will take her with us." He said, looking at her. Kai's eyes where open now, and she was trying to cover herself.  
  
She was shivering and completely naked, she didn't want to be there so vulnerable, like this, but she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
The leader whose name was Daemon, gave her his sweater, and then lifted her. He was surprised at how light she weighted.  
  
It couldn't be healthy. When they where walking to their save place, everybody was staring at the girls, who, by now, passed out. They didn't know what bastards could do something like that to a little girl, but they wont do it again.  
  
TBC

Well, now, I'm back with secrets, I hope you people think it not to big of a bother to review, because, before FF-net deleted my account, I had over the fourhundred reviews (and about 24-25 chapers.)

so please take the time and review.


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.  
  
WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.  
  
A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.  
  
Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.  
  
A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.  
  
_if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,_**  
  
thanks.  
  
ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
ANGEL OF THE LIVING DEAD: yay, a fan, well, I try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes I don't feel like it, and than it can take a while.  
  
REIVEN: thanks, it feels good to be back, and thanks for the plushies.  
  
IMARI: they can delete the accounts, and they will, but they don't give any warning, so you don't know what you did wrong. well as long as the deleted come back, than it is nothing to wory about.  
  
PHOENIX OF FIRE: no idea, they just did, I think I wrote NC-17, but I'm not sure, aspecially since I have troubles defining Nc-17 and R, for me they are very close to eachother, but that is me.  
  
JAK, don't worry, I'l finish, no matter what, nothing can stop me, not even a deleted account. (besides, I have another acount on another site, , so there I can put my stories, even if I am deleted here.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kai was lying in a bed, she was still sleeping, softly breathing in and out. Her wounds where bandaged, and she was covered in blankets.  
  
Daemon was looking at her, wondering how he couldn't see that she was, well a she. Now that she lay there fore him, with no masks, he could see it, now mistake possible.  
  
She was quite young, Daemon was guessing that she was ten, maybe eleven years old. She was malnourished, and was raped a lot. She hadn't reached puberty yet.  
  
Daemon's P.O.V  
  
She is lying there, looking so peaceful, but looking at the scars on her body, I know that her live wasn't an easy one. I even saw whip marks on her back.  
  
She'll fit in here, in my gang, after all, it would be irresponsible of me, to let such a young child to live on the streets. Who knows how many people will try to rape her.  
  
When we searched for any belongings in her pockets, before throwing away the rags, that had to resemble clothes, we found a beautiful blade, blue with red, and a phoenix in the centre.  
  
I wonder where she got it from, it's not something each street kid carries with him, I wonder if she can blade.  
  
My gang is full of bladers, that's how we earn money, we blade for it. All the children here, where abused, some slightly, some not so slightly, but we met each other, and if we saw somebody been treaded the way we where, he is welcome.  
  
When we made sure that the girl was okay, we did a vote, voting if she may stay. Only three of the 25 where against, thinking it was bad to have a girl in the group, eventually they had a choose: to except that she will be staying, or to leave and never come back. Easy to say, that it was a quick choose.  
  
She starts to stir, slowly opening her eyes, which have a strange red colour. She sits up straight and looks around her, she looked at her body and looks at her bandaged chest.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I ask. She jumps, looking at me, and then she quickly covers herself with the blankets.  
  
"Where am I?" she asks, slightly panicky. She looks scared, not that I blame her, it's just, well, she looks so vulnerable, I just want to know if she's okay.  
  
"You are save, now, what's your name?" I ask. I was never Mr sensitivity.  
  
She looks at me, with a calculating gaze. She looks so old, so experienced with evil when she does that. It's like she knows every sign that could mean pain for her, knowing when to say stuff, or not to say them, and if she does, if she'll be punished or not.  
  
Believe me, it's a gift you only can get by a lot of practice. It looks like she finally comes to a decision, she opens her mouth, and in a soft voice she says:  
  
"Kai, now, why am I here."  
  
Kai, It's a strange name for a girl.  
  
"Well, when we saw your wounds, we noticed that you have been hurt, a lot. Well we decided that, if you want of course, you can stay here." I say, hoping she will say yes.  
  
It may sound weird, but I became a little protective over this strange girl.  
  
"You mean stay here, no attachments, or do you want to have something only a girl can give to you." She says in a hard voice.  
  
I flinch slightly at the hard tone. But I answer.  
  
"No attachments, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You have a roof above your head, food, and friends." I say.  
  
"Well, I would like that, but why?" she says in a soft, slightly suspicious voice.  
  
"Because, everybody here, was abused, and they now how much it hurts." I say in a soft voice, remembering my father beating me when I was little.  
  
I ran away when I was 13, when he killed my mother, and since then I lived on the streets, four years. And two years ago I was leader of this gang.  
  
"So, how old are you?" I ask, it seems that I have broken the ice.  
  
"What's it to you." She snaps, still looking at me, like I'll jump her any moment. I guess I didn't break the ice, just got of a little ice splinter, not more.  
  
"Well, I'm just curious, you see I'm seventeen, and Marcus, another boy, the youngest one here is fourteen. I'm just curious how young you are." I say, hoping that she will trust after a while.  
  
"Well," she says, hesitating slightly, "my age is twelve."  
  
"Twelve!!!!!!!!!!!" I say shocked. "You can't be that old."  
  
"But I am, I'm twelve, ever since the 28 of December." She says.  
  
"Well, okay, it's just that you look a little small for you age." I say, she nods. She shifts slightly and its only now that I notice that besides the bandages and the blankets, she's naked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some clothes, and some food for you, if you are strong enough, you can meet the others."  
  
She nods softly, somewhat uneasily, like she isn't used that people treat her like a person instead of a possession.  
  
End Daemon's P.O.V  
  
Daemon walked to the kitchen, and saw sitting at the table, Marcus. Marcus was fourteen, the youngest boy of the gang. He was nice and quiet. He had dirty blond hair, was of average height, had brown green eyes, and he was abused by his father.  
  
He lived with his mother until he was five, then she died of cancer, and he was send to his father. His father did drugs, and loved to beat on Marcus.  
  
After a while, Marcus got tired and ran away, that was two years ago. Since that day he lives with the rests of the gang.  
  
"Hey, so? Did the girl wake up?" Marcus asked. He was the one who first noticed that it was a girl.  
  
"Yeah, she was a little confused, now she is just scared, and putting up a front of ice." Daemon answered.  
  
"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with her." Said Marcus, noticing that Daemon is here, and that they are the only ones in their hideout.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't have any clothes on, and maybe she's hungry."  
  
"Well, can I come? I want to see if she's okay."  
  
"Yeah, don't scare her though. She's still wary of us."  
  
Together they took some clothes, and made some tomato soup, and went to Kai.  
  
When they enter the room where Kai was in, she was gone, as where the blankets.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Daemon, starting to panic.  
  
"Hum." Came from behind him. Marcus and Daemon turned and saw that Kai was standing, wrapped in the blankets, behind them.  
  
Daemon blushed a bit, and Kai couldn't help but to smirk.  
  
Marcus saw how embarrassed their leader was and decided to say something.  
  
"We brought you some clothes, and some soup." He said, she looked at him, she hiked the blankets up a little higher.  
  
"Thanks." She said, and took the clothes. She was staring at Marcus and Daemon. Both where staring back. She coughed slightly and started to blush.  
  
"Would...would you, um, please, turn you know around." She said, stuttering. Kai didn't like people to see her naked, but she never dared to dress when Boris was looking, afraid that he would rape her again.  
  
Both boys blushed when she said that.  
  
"Of course." They said both together. Kai dressed herself in a sweatshirt and pants. Both where to big for her, but nice and warm.  
  
The boys turned around, and when they saw her they both broke out in big grins. It was almost scary.  
  
"What" she asked/snapped.  
  
"It's just that you look like you played dress up with your big brother clothes. You look funny." She was looking funny. The neck of the sweater hanged of one of her shoulders, her hands where completely covered, and the pants was clinging dangerously low on the hips.  
  
"Well, if you gave me smaller clothes it wouldn't be that way."  
  
"well, that's hard, since you are wearing the smallest clothes that we posses."  
  
"oh, well, you are all to big." She said, not knowing a better defence.  
  
They just smiled, and together they had a conversation, and she ate.  
  
They had decided for her to stay, and that it was best that she pretended to be a boy when she was outside. They found her birth certificate on the internet, and on that she was a he.  
  
When people asked her about it, she would just huff and get angry. After a month or two, she was all better, which surprised most, because they all took at least six months to recover from the injuries she received.  
  
She started to blade for money, she was a good blader because of her training, and of course, because of Dranzer.  
  
Marcus and Daemon where her best friends, and the only persons she told about her past, not everything, but she would tell about her training, Tala and Dranzer.  
  
Today it's six months after she first met Daemon. It was nice and hot outside, so they where in the park, blading against people.  
  
A few boys came to her, when she had defeated all the other children. She was dressed like a boy, short hair, new clothes she got from Marcus. And with Dranzer.  
  
"I see you have earned a lot of money." The leader of the boys said.  
  
Kai nodded, not sure what his intentions where.  
  
"Do you feel like earning double?" of course Kai nodded at that.  
  
"Well, do you see that notice boards over there. Well that one where is written on 'rules' the first when who hits that, and than comes back is the winner."  
  
Kai nodded. She positioned herself, there was only one problem, there where two boards, and Kai couldn't read. They thought that it wasn't useful in the abbey.  
  
She just had to guess.  
  
"3....2....1....Let it rip." Someone screamed.  
  
Kai let her blade rip, and choose a board, only after she hit the board she noticed that the boy had hit another one.  
  
She lost all the money she had earned, and in the crowd, Robby was watching. Robby was one of the two boys that was against Kai's stay.  
  
Before she could make it home, he had told everybody that she had lost a great deal of money, because she was stupid and incompetent.  
  
Daemon told him, that he wanted hear her version. When she came home, Daemon asked her.  
  
"Kai, is it true that you lost all you winnings to some guy?" he asked gently.  
  
In front of the door everybody who was there, was listening, hoping to know the truth. The boys didn't want to admit, but they really where getting attached at Kai. They looked at her, like they would look to a little sister.  
  
Well except Robby then. Robby was jalous on Kai, because before her he was the best blader, but now she is, and he doesn't like it one bit.  
  
"Yes." She said in a curt voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't guess right." She said. In the start she lied a lot to Daemon, but she had learned to trust him, and know she told him the truth, or nothing.  
  
"How can you mistake a board where the word 'Rules' stands on for one with the word 'directions.'?"  
  
"Simple, I can't read." She said, like it was nothing at all.  
  
"You can't read?" he asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Daemon thought that it was strange for someone of her age, to not be able to read. But he had learned it on school, and the things he had heard from her past, had chilled him, and you couldn't call what she got at the abbey an education.  
  
"Well, I guess than, that we'll have to teach you." Daemon concluded. This was the best, otherwise this will happen a lot.  
  
Kai was slightly surprised, she had expected to be yelled at, not that they would teach her to write, still she wasn't as stupid to decline it, so she nodded.  
  
"Good, lessons will start tomorrow, now get something to eat."  
  
Kai got something to eat, and went to sit with Marcus.  
  
"Can you believe it, he is going to teach me how to read." She said.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good thing, otherwise other people will take advantage of you, like he had done."  
  
"Maybe I can borrow some of your books then." She said softly. When she was just here, she was sick from being in the cold for such a long time, and he had come each day, and read a piece from a book, and she loved it.  
  
"I can't believe, you where awake when I read for you."  
  
"Yeah, and I loved these stories, they where the highlights of my day."  
  
"Well, until you learn to read, I will read stories to you, before bed, would you like that?"  
  
"Yes, of course I will like that." She said, with a big grin on her face.  
  
Robby came to their table.  
  
"Hey Kai, Marcus." He said, with a mean voice.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Marcus.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to ask that Kai wouldn't do anything stupid tomorrow, we have a little money to spare, and then she loses her winnings."  
  
Kai blushed, but she holds her tongue. She was slightly scared of Robby, he looked a little like Boris and Voltaire, like they where mixed and became younger.  
  
"Well, you asked it now scram, before I begin to talk about your failures." Robby glared at Marcus, Marcus glared back.  
  
Then Robby went away.  
  
"You don't have to mind him, he's just a little punk that doesn't know any better." Marcus said. Then he and Kai finished their meal, he read a little piece to Kai, and showed her some letters, which he learned her to recognise.  
  
Then they went to bad, Kai couldn't wait to learn how to read, thinking that it must be great.  
  
And that night she dreamed of the story she just listened to. She dreamed of Magic, werewolves, Dark lords, and much more. (A/N: lets say that it was Harry Potter, prisoner of Azkaban.)  
  
TBC.  
  
hope you liked it, read and review, and don't forget about the chapters, thank you.


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.  
  
WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.  
  
A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.  
  
Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.  
  
A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.  
  
_if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,_**  
  
thanks.  
  
ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS:

ANGEL OF THE LIVING DEAD: thanks, it'd good that you liked it before.

KAIESHAKAI: thanks.

VAMPYRE NEKO: thanks.

IMARI: well, it's not really deleting, it's more like, everytime you try to login they say your account is inactive, and you can't get in, oh, and they also delete your stories. And no e-mail, otherwise I wouldn't be afraid to make the same mistake, twice.

GREYCLOUD: thanks, I like to be original.

Chapter 3  
  
Kai woke up feeling miserable and absolutely not refreshed. It may be a beautiful summer day, but even that couldn't light up her bad mood.  
  
Even if her night rest was bad, she couldn't wait for her reading lessons to start, even if it would take a while before she could do it flawlessly.  
  
She took some breakfast, being careful not to wake anybody. She was always to first one to wake up, she was trained to wake up early, in the abbey was the rule, not awake on time, no food for the day, and extra heavy training.  
  
She mostly woke up on time, but sometimes, especially after a night of being rape, she woke up to late.  
  
She still remembered when they had chained her in the moist basement when she woke too late. And Russia in the winter, plus moist room equals pneumonia, a big one at that.  
  
She couldn't speak five words without sneezing, and the fever almost killed her. It was one of the only times she was excused out of training, but that was only after she fainted.  
  
She may be born in the winter, but she hated the cold. Even in the hot summer, she sometimes had ice-cold hands, or a cold. Tala sometimes wondered how it came, but she never told him, because she didn't know either.  
  
She was eating her breakfast when Daemon stumbled in, searching for the pot of coffee she made. She waited to say anything against him before he drank at least three cups of coffee, knowing that he was extremely grumpy in the morning.  
  
Kai wasn't feeling that much better, but at least she was better at hiding it. She was thinking in herself how happy she was the last few months. This happiness she only felt in the abbey when she was with her friends.  
  
She was starting to zone out to her memories of the abbey, and suddenly, the nightmare that she had come back.  
  
It was a terrible nightmare, not one of the worst, but not when of the lightest either.  
  
Kai's eyes started to glaze over, and she was starting to get lost in her dream world.  
  
Kai was just raped by two guards, one from behind, and one from the front. Even if they had kept her busy for hours, Boris didn't think she was punished hard enough.  
  
Boris tied her, with her hands at the ceiling, she hanged there, arms spread, her feet, just not touching the ground, so that her weight hanged on her hands.  
  
She hurt, but she would die first before she let Boris see her cry. She had only cried once in the abbey, and that was when Voltaire raped her for the first time. She refused to show more weakness than that, but Boris always would try to make her cry.  
  
Boris came in, with a whip. Kai looked at him, a fire burning in her eyes, they hadn't succeeded yet into breaking her.  
  
Boris started to whip her on her back, calling her and her mother names, telling her how good it felt to rape me, and my mother.  
  
Kai was listening, people may say that words don't hurt, but they do. Of course the occasional weakling or bastard didn't hurt, but hearing somebody telling her, how sweat it was to rape her mother, that she was still a virgin.  
  
That she was the cause of her mother's death. Kai tried to ignore the sting of the whip when it clashed with her naked back, having felt its sting more than one time, she was used to it.  
  
After hitting her over twenty times, he moved forwards, so he could look at Kai, in the face.  
  
He touched her, on the shoulder, where he had hit a few times, so it was bleeding. He dragged his bloodied hand, down her chest, her hips till he reached her entrance.  
  
He pushed in with his fingers, four at a time. A sharp intake of air was the only sound coming from Kai.  
  
Boris his nail had cut into her skin, making her bleed. It hurt, but still Kai refused to cry.  
  
"My Kai-chan." Boris whispered, his eyes full of lust. He smelled her hair.  
  
"Baka" she said, and then Boris backhanded her before she could say more.  
  
"Just submit to me, and then you won't have to suffer so much pain." He said, with a caring voice. Kai knew that Boris caring voice was false.  
  
"No, never I will submit to beast like you." She said, in an exhausted but firm voice.  
  
"WHAT????" Boris screamed, enraged that she called him a beast, and had refused his offer.  
  
"We'll see about it." he said, with an ice-cold voice. He then called some guards and whispered something to them. They both grinned.  
  
In the abbey the guards where cruel from heart, and didn't had any pity. They liked to torture, kill and rape. The only thing you needed to have to be a guard was to dare to hurt people so bad, that they don't dare to argue.  
  
The guards advanced on Kai, and because she was still tied, she couldn't get away. One of them put a rag into her mouth. The other one holds her nose closed.  
  
She couldn't breath, she tried to lash out, but she could barely move. Black spots where dancing in her vision. And just when she thought she would lose conscious, they let her breath.  
  
That happened a dozen times. Then they took a hammer, and started to hit her with it. She felt some bones crack, and her ribs break.  
  
Her collarbone cracked, and it went right trough her skin. The guards so that, and stopped to hammer on her. They took the broken collarbone, and pushed it back in place. Kai screamed, but did not cry.  
  
Kai had closed her eyes, no tears where escaping, the guards where ordered to keep torturing her until she cried.  
  
Kai still had her eyes closed, then she felt herself being shaken, she opened her eyes, and saw...  
  
Daemon. She was lying on the kitchen floor, blinking. She had no clue how she got there.  
  
"Kai, are you okay." Daemon said, he was worried, he had seen her fall asleep on the kitchen table, and not knowing what do to, he let her sleep.  
  
But then she started to trash in her sleep, whimpering. When he heard the scream, he was Kai falling on the floor, wriggling like in great pain. It had been the last drop. He tried waking her.  
  
Kai's breathing was harsh, Daemon was still waiting for her to answer, and then without warning, Kai started to cry.  
  
Daemon was surprised. In the sixth months that Kai had been living here, she hadn't shed a single tear, but now she is crying her heart out.  
  
Daemon hugged her, Kai was clinging to him like he was a live-line, and she was sobbing into his chest, while he was rocking her.  
  
"Oh, Daemon-sama, it was so bad, I thought I was back again, I thought that this was only a dream." She sobbed.  
  
"What Kai?" he asked gently.  
  
"The abbey." She whispered in a scared voice, as if saying its name, will bring her back to it.  
  
Daemon had no idea what Kai meant, how an abbey could hurt you. Daemon hurt some noise from the sleeping room, so he decided to let it rest.  
  
Marcus was the first to enter the kitchen, they had heard a scream, and they all wondered what was going on. But since it was Kai's scream, they where scared. Kai hadn't screamed at the worst wounds, or her worst fears, so if she couldn't face it, how would they do?  
  
Finally they had decided, because Marcus was Kai's best friend, that he should go.  
  
What Marcus saw there, broke his heart.  
  
"What happened?" he whispered to Daemon.  
  
"A nightmare." He whispered back. He looked back at Kai and saw that she was still crying softly, but that she had fallen back to sleep.  
  
Daemon lifted her, right when the rest of the group entered. He carried her to his room, and gave Marcus the order to tell them what happened.  
  
In the group there was one important rule: no lies. It was a basic thing. You may have secrets about your past, everybody had those, but if you dared to lie, you where kicked out no excuse.  
  
While Marcus explains what happens, Daemon lays Kai down on his bed, wondering what it was that could make her so scared.  
  
After fifteen minutes Kai wakes up. She sees Daemon sitting.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"You had a nightmare, don't you remember." Daemon said.  
  
Kai was thinking, and then she remembered her dream, she shuddered. Daemon saw this.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, worried about Kai.  
  
"I...I don't know if I want you to know yet." She said, after hesitating. She didn't want to tell him, but she wanted him to know.  
  
It was weird, she wasn't used that people cared for her. She knew that if she told him now, that she would cry, and she would be broken. But maybe, after a few more years, maybe then she would dare to reveal her secret past.  
  
Daemon understood, and although he was curious, he didn't ask any longer, hoping that she would trust him, when she would finally tell it.  
  
"Well, if that's all, than maybe we can start your reading lessons now." He said.  
  
"Yes." Kai said, happy to start the lessons, and a new subject. Everything was better than discussing her past.  
  
They stayed for hours in the room, Kai learning to read, she may be a fast learner, and she still couldn't get it after more than four hours.  
  
She hated it that there was one rule, and hundred exceptions in that rule. It was annoying, but she wouldn't give up, neither would Daemon.  
  
And so it went on, for days to come. Each morning, from eight till noon, she would have reading lessons, the afternoon, she would go blading, and the evening Marcus would read her a story.  
  
After two months, she read Marcus stories each evening.  
  
Robby looked at Kai, eyes filled with jalousie. He couldn't stand her because she was a better blader than him, and that Daemon seemed to like her better. (A/N: Robby isn't gay, he is just a suck up.)  
  
Many years, ha had been the favourite, the best blader, and it was all ruined because Kai was a girl.  
  
Robby hated to see her laugh, and he would try to end it, all her happiness must disappear, forever.  
  
She must suffer. That's what he thought.  
  
Now Robby had a very traumatisized past, but it wasn't an excuse for his dark thoughts.  
  
Kai was waking up on a morning, in the autumn, her abdomen was hurting, and she felt something wet in between her legs.  
  
'Did I wet the bed?' she wondered. It was already light outside, and when Kai came out of the bed, she screamed.  
  
Her sheets, and her sweatpants, which she used for sleeping, where all covered in blood.  
  
Marcus was the first one to arrive their, together with Robby and an other guy who's name was Liam.  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"I'm bleeding." Kai said, in a shocked voice.  
  
Robby couldn't take it anymore, and he started to laugh. Kai looked at him, with a non-comprehending look on her face. Marcus just glared at him.  
  
"Liam, would you get Daemon please, I think he can explain this much better than me. Robby, if you don't go away right now, I'll swear I will hurt you." He said.  
  
Liam went away, to get Daemon, wondering how it came that Kai didn't understand what she was going through, and also feeling sorry for Daemon, because he had to explain it.  
  
Robby just went away, still laughing his ass of.  
  
"Kai, do you know how it comes that you are bleeding." Marcus asked, hoping the answer would be yes, but knowing it would be...  
  
"No."  
  
Kai wondered what Marcus meant by it, the only times she bled there, was when she was raped.  
  
"Okay, well, why don't you go take a shower, and Daemon will explain it to you." Marcus said with a blush.  
  
Kai nodded and took a shower, she was wondering how it came that she was bleeding, without getting hurt.  
  
When she got out, she dressed herself, but she noticed that she was still bleeding, and that her abdomen hurt like hell.  
  
She went outside the washroom, and saw Daemon and Marcus whispering.  
  
Marcus saw her, and stopped whispering.  
  
"Good luck." He said to Daemon, who's only response was a death glare, which he learned from Kai.  
  
"Sit down Kai." He said, and Kai sat down.  
  
"Well, you are probably curious to why you are bleeding from, uhm, well, there." He said, indicating her lower region, with a scarlet face.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Well, as you know women can get kids, to have a baby there are two things you need, ..." he said.  
  
After a while of nagging about the birds and the bees, he said finally the thing Kai was waiting to hear.  
  
"... and then they have their periods, which happens once a month." He said, with a glowing face, which could outmatch Rudolph the reindeer's nose anytime.  
  
Kai had paled, she could have babies? So the next time she would have sex, she could be pregnant.  
  
Before she could finish that line of thought, Daemon brought something up, that made both him and Kai blush.  
  
Tampons and sanitary towels.  
  
After an hour of talking, both ways split. When Kai went outside the room, everybody looked at her funny. Robby had told them.  
  
And from here on, Robby would get meaner and meaner to Kai, always blame her for stuff she didn't do, always calling her names, but than he did something worse.  
  
Something that nobody could ever forgive. It all started on the 20th November.  
  
TBC

For people who want to know how Robby looks like: He is a fairly tall guy, he has got wide shoulders, curly dark-brown hair, brown blue eyes, wears glasses, ugly ones with a yellow side. He has got a mean laugh, and he always picks his nose.

So please people, if you liked this story, please review thank you.


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

_**if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,**_

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

VAMPYRE NEKO: Robby, he is based on a kid in my class, and I merged him with a teacher, and made him a bit nastier.

MEIKIMARI: can I ask you something, have you changed your nickname?

ANGEL OF THE LIVING DEAD: yeah, I hope that I will find those chapters to, because I don't feel like typing those again, basicly because I don't remember them much, and I'm sure that some important stuff hapened in them.

KAEISHAKAI: it's a bit the meaning that you don't like Robby.

ZAP CANNON: if you think it's a piece of shit, why read and review it? No go annoy someone else.

SHIVANICK: as soon as I got time.

DRAGON-GIRL 02: logic who needs it.

RYOU MOON: aren't we enthousiastic. I'll try to update when I have time.

JAK'IDIOT: don't have a clue why they call it the birds and the bees. It's kinda stupid name for it.

Chapter 4

It was the 20th of November, a day like any other you think, but today something is going to happen, something that Robby had planned a long time ago.

Everybody was sent out in the streets to earn some money by blading. Each one was in a group, of three or four persons.

Kai was with Marcus and, to her utmost regret, with Robby in the group. Robby had shown her a lot of hostilities lately.

They where walking through some alleys that where used as a short cut, when suddenly Robby stopped.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Marcus agitated. He never liked to be in this part of the town.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"hear what?" asked Kai.

"That, it comes from over there." He said, and then he ran away in the direction he pointed his finger.

Kai and Marcus followed him, they could barely keep up with him. Eventually they came into a death ending alley.

Robby had his back turned to them, out of his pocket he took a gun.

"What, did you hear?" asked Marcus again.

"This." Said Robby, and then he turned around, and fired at Marcus. He hit him, right between the eyes.

Kai stood behind Marcus, and when Robby shot, Marcus his brains splattered on her. Kai screamed.

She looked at Robby, who stood there, licking his lips at the sight of Kai, standing there, covered with her best friends blood.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, tears where starting to form in her eyes.

"To see you suffer." Was his simple answer.

"and you are going to suffer much more". He said. He started to advance on Kai, Kai was backing up, until she reached a wall.

Robby stretched out his hand, and rubbed it gently across Kai's cheek. Kai turned her head and bit him.

"AAAh, what was that for bitch." He said when he backhanded her. Kai's head flew side-wards from the strength that was after the blow.

"Because you killed Marcus." She said. Then she looked at him again. Her mask of ice back in its old place. Blood was drivelling from her split lip, and her eye started to bruise already.

"Well, I'll have to punish you then." He said. He kissed her, Kai tried to get away, but Robby just pinned her against the wall.

He ripped her clothes of, and then he pushed her to the ground. Kai tried to struggle as much as she could, but she was failing.

His greater strength and weight made her look like a mouse that had to fight of a lion.

He was sucking and biting her, from her neck and he went lower and lower, he reached her little breast. They weren't big, they where just starting to develop.

He bit down on her nipple, so hard that it bled a little. Kai let out a groan of pain, but she revused to cry or scream. He was worse than Boris, he betrayed his friends, just to get to her.

He took of his pants, and positioned his erection before her entrance, and then without warning, he slid into her.

He was big, bigger than Boris. Kai opened her eyes, and immediately regretted it, because she saw his face lost in bliss.

He had taken her arms, and turned them, so they laid securely above her head. She felt like crying, but she kept it all in.

'You know what they say Kai.' She thought to herself. 'once you think its all over, it just starts all over again.'

She smiled a little at that thought, not an happy smile, but a smile that showed how desperate she was, how close to insanity.

She looked at her side, and she saw the lifeless corps of Marcus lying there, with his eyes glazed over, and a whole in the back of his head.

She felt that Robby started to trust harder and harder. That meant that he was close to climax. That was good, her lower region was starting to bleed, and her back was in pain from the hard ground.

She wished to see the look on his face once he discovered that she would tell Daemon everything. From his first words of hearing something, till his last thrust inside of her.

She hoped he got the worst punishment that they could think if, she hoped that Marcus was still alive, even if she knew that it wasn't possible.

She heard a groan, and felt his seed being spilled within her. She felt disgusted, even more than she felt, when Voltaire had raped her for the first time.

"Now, my little Kisama. Why don't we find a way to make you shut your mouth about everything that happened here." He said, like talking to a toddler.

"Ah, I found a way." He said, then he took a knife out of his pocket, took Kai's head, and sliced her throat.

Blood was starting to ooze out of her neck, and Robby was cutting up his clothes, and some of his skin with the knife.

"Why...Why..." she croaked.

"Why do I hurt myself? Well, then it will seem like we have been attacked, and that you two have been murdered." He said simply, as if saying that 1 and 1 is 2 or that the world is round.

Then he left her to die. He walked away, calmly, like nothing had ever happened.

Kai putted her hand on her throat, trying to stop the bleeding, then she took a piece of her sleeve and tied it around her neck. The bleeding was stopped, for the moment, as long as the piece of cloth remained on her neck.

Then she started to take the remains of her clothes, and with much difficulty, she put them on. Her pants turned red, immediately.

She stood up, hoping against hope, that she would arrive sooner than Robby. She looked one more time at Marcus, and a lonely tear slid down her cheek, and on the ground.

"I'm doing this for you." She said, and then she started to run.

MEANWHILE:

Robby just arrived at the hideout, groaning and puffing, he ran, it seemed that he had been in a fierce battle.

"KAI AND MARCUS ARE MURDERED." He yelled, when he reached the big hall, where Daemon always was.

Daemon head shot up when he heard this.

"What? Where? How? Who?" He asked, hoping that he misunderstood.

"At the death ending alley, a big group of junkies, they wanted to rob us. One of them had a gun, they shot Marcus, and they sliced Kai's throat, I barely got away." He said, out of breath.

"DON'T YOU MEAN THAT YOU SHOT MARCUS." Came a voice. Every face in the hall, turned to that voice.

Kai was standing there, torned clothes, a piece of cloth round her throat, and blood everywhere. She looked like a demon.

Robby's eyes widened, he was sure that Kai died, the slit was so deep that she couldn't survive.

"surprised to see me. Well of course you tried to kill me after all." She said, her voice full of sarcasm, her face not betraying any of her feelings.

Daemon knew that Kai told the truth. She never lied, and seeing her wounds, he had no other choose than to believe her.

"hold him." Daemon said, but Robby had token out, his gun, and aimed it straight at Daemon. Everybody stopped.

Robby was smiling to himself, knowing that he wont get out. So he decided to take Daemon with him, he was going to pull the trigger.

Kai saw this, and everything in her world seemed to go in slow motion. She started to run at him, adrenaline giving her god-like speed. She could reach Robby before he fired the gun.

There was a bang, the shot had missed his target, but in the middle of the hall Kai and Robby where struggling for the gun.

Then there was another bang, this time the shot hit something, but not his intended target.

Robby had tried to hit Kai, but Kai had twisted the gun away from her, and so the bullet hi Robby in the chest.

"You killed me Kai." He said while trying to breath. Kai looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

Then her knees buckled, and all the emotion she had, from when Marcus was killed, till she had killed Robby, came out at once.

She didn't know if she had to cry, or laugh. She was lost within her self, and she started to laugh as a mad-man. Tears where streaming from her face.

Daemon had ordered some people to get the corps of Marcus, and some other, to take away that from Robby.

He was walking to Kai, who had stopped laughing, and was now staring in front of her, with a vacant expression on her face. Silent tears where still leaking out of her eyes.

Daemon tried to hug Kai, but Kai had deflected it. she stood up on shaky legs. Her breathing was shallow.

"I killed a man." She said, in an horrified whisper. She still couldn't believe it, never had she dreamed about killing someone, and now that she did, even if it was an accident, it was tearing her apart inside.

"No, Kai, what you did wasn't murder, you wanted to protect me." Daemon said in a firm voice. Kai looked at him, with eyes full of despair.

"doesn't take away the fact that I killed a man. I don't deserve to live with you anymore." She said. And then, before Daemon could stop her, she turned around and fled.

She didn't want to ruin more lives than she already had. It seemed that she was the cause of pain.

First, her mother, she killed her. It was her fault she died

Secondly, when they discovered that Tala knew she was a girl, he was punished for not being discreet enough.

And third: Marcus. If she wasn't there, Robby wouldn't want to kill anybody.

Daemon tried to stop her, but he was too late. She had left, only leaving a trail of tears behind.

In the week to come they hardly saw Kai, and if they saw her, it was only for a second. The last time Daemon saw Kai, was at Marcus his funeral.

She was dressed in black. The clothes Kai wore in V-force, but in black, with a black scarf. She was standing at the side.

She looked sad, but she seemed to refuse to show her sadness to the world. She was pale, and it looked like she hadn't eaten since the murder of her best friend.

Daemon stopped Kai before she could leave.

"Kai, wait a minute." He said.

"What is it."

"I wanted to ask, what are you going to do, are you going to return to us?"

"No, I'm going away, for a long time. I entered in a blading contest. I hacked some computers, like Liam taught me, and found some interesting information." She said in a monotone voice, not looking Daemon in the eye.

"What kind of information?" Daemon asked, not wanting Kai to leave.

"that the finalists and the half-finalists, will form a team. They will blade around the world, and eventually they will fight at the world championships."

"Are you coming back to us?" he asked, sadness coating his voice.

"Maybe, I don't know, depends on the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"If I keep hurting the ones I love, then I will never return, otherwise, I'll see." She said, and then she went away.

"Kai wait, please wait." Daemon said, when he tried to go after her.

Kai already dissapeard. Her slight form, and agility making it easy to disappear.

Daemon looked at the spot, where he last saw Kai, tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to Robby, for killing Marcus. He wanted to blame himself, for not seeing trough Robby's mask.

He even wanted to blame Kai, because she felt guilty. But he understood that he, Marcus, Kai, and maybe even Robby couldn't do anything about it.

Kai had walked away from Daemon, refusing to cry. She felt that she didn't deserve to cry. She hold back her tears.

She had only one plan, going to blade around the world, to let people know her, and then kill herself. She would go out with a bang.

She knew that she promised Daemon that there had been a change for her to return to him, but that change would only exist, if, and only if, somebody showed her what she had to live for.

She hoped that Daemon would forget about her. She didn't want him to suffer because she thought live was to hard.

The next days, Kai trained. She entered another group: the blade sharks. She pretended not to care, about anybody's feelings, and then she met a boy, his name was Tyson.

She fought him, and his bit-beast Dragoon. It was an interesting battle, one that ended in a tie. Tyson wanted to take her on, but she refused.

But the would meet again. One day, at the tournament. The first qualifications rounds where over, and she had beat the little geek with the glasses, also known as Kenny (A/N: sorry to all Kenny lovers, but I don't really like him, and I have the tendency to forget about him, sorry.)

She didn't think somebody like him deserved to represent a whole country. He was to weak, and he didn't dare to attack.

Her next round was against a blond kid, with blue eyes. Max was his name. He was a good fighter, he worked with his head. But eventually Kai won, but she appreciated the kids efforts.

The last time she fought in a tournament, she had won, with ease. It was a lot more fun if she had to work for it.

The other semi-final was between Rei and Tyson. She had already seen Tyson in action, but there was something special about Rei. She didn't know what, maybe it where just his eyes, or maybe not, but there was something about it, good or bad, she didn't know.

He forfeited. Kai frowned. He could have won, Why did he forfeit?

Well anyway, Kai had to fight against Tyson, and after a fierce battle, Tyson won, by cheer luck. Kai couldn't believe that somebody like Tyson could have so much luck.

They asked her to be their team captain, first she refused, but then, she wanted to learn people stuff, so, she accepted. And so she started her journey with the blade breakers.

TBC.

Sorry for the long wait, don't eat me, kill me, tortue or mam me, because then I cannot write anymore, what you can do is review.


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

_**if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,**_

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

MAI KIMARI: thanks, I hope that I reach it very soon. In Your dreams is almost there, just two chapter to go, and Trust me and everything will be fine, well, I had it finished, but the last chapter sucked, so, I'm going to rewrite it. This, I just hope that I can find all the chapters I had written again, I miss three, and it's annoying if you got to rewrite, because then it is always worse than the first time.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil: I'll try to update as soon as I can.

PINK FANTHOM: they don't know that Kai is a girl YET.

ZEZURA; that's because I got my own writing style, and maybe because of the plot, most take of after the serie, or somewhere inbetween, this is the serie, just rewritten. It's a what if.

JAK'IDIOT: yeah I killed them, poor Marcus snif, snif. But it just had to happen. And you have to admit Tyson is extremely lucky.

S-H: I'll try

MINIJ AKANE: well, I know that this doesn't help at all, but I still haven't no clue about how the story will end, but I think that I will put Daemon in it a few times.

MRSALEXWATKINS: can be, but I have made it an AU, so I can play god with the characters.

CHAPTER 5

Kai as getting ready to leave, she had already packed her bag with all her belongings, which wasn't much.

She only owned a note-book, a few spare clothes, a first aid kit, and spare blade parts.

She wondered how it would be, to fight in a team, it would be a first time, and she was used to fight a lone for money.

They where first going to China, for the Asian tournament. The problem was they where going by plane, and even if Kai never flew before, she had an unexplainable fear for it.

She hoped that the others wouldn't notice. Kai walked to the airport, and saw that Mr Dickinson, Rei, Max and Kenny already had arrived. Tyson was nowhere inside.

"Ah, you're here Kai, that's good, now we only have to wait for Tyson" said Mr D. Kai looked at her watch, and saw that the plane would leave in 20 minutes. They already had to board it.

Rei sat next to Kai, Kenny next to Mr D. and Max should sit next to Tyson. Finally after what seemed like hours, Tyson arrived.

They took of. Kai was gripping the armrest tightly, she was scared.

"Hey, something wrong." Rei asked.

"No, just don't like flying." Kai said, not really noticing she was answering his questions, only noticing, that they where really high.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly save." Rei said, remembering his first plane ride. He was scared to, nut after a while he understood that it was just like taking the bus. (A/N: I don't know, I never went somewhere with a plane before.)

Rei watched her the whole plane ride, he looked especially worried when he saw Kai pale. Then she shot out of her chair, to the toilet in the back (A/N: I don't really know.) of the plane.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" asked Tyson, when Kai had run.

"I don't know, plane sick maybe." Rei said. He went to the back of to see if Kai was alright. Kai was puking his guts out.

"Sick?" asked Rei.

Kai sat, glared at him, and then she puked again.

"What was your firs clue, sherlock." She snapped. Rei was starting to regret he asked, but still answered.

"You puking."

"Yeah, well I've got the flu." Kai was sick for a few days now, not fever, just puking, and it always was worse in the morning.

Rei helped her clean up, and together they went back to their places. Kai fell asleep, and slept for the rest of the flight. Her head slipped on Rei's shoulder, and Kai looked so peacefull, lying on Rei's shoulder, so he let her lie there.

Kai was waked up by Rei, she had slight bags under her eyes, and she looked pale. Tyson was complaining about the plane food, that there was too little of it, and Max and Kenny where laughing at Tyson, and Mr D. was just looking at the scene with a smile on his old face.

"Good, now let's go to a little restaurant to eat, and discuss about the team." Said Mr D.

"Yes." Exclaimed Tyson. "Food."

They where walking to a restaurant, not far from the airport. Tyson, Max and Kenny where walking in the front, followed by Mr. D, and last but not least was Kai.

Kai wasn't looking forward to the prospect of food, she was very hungry, not having eaten since she went on the plane, she hadn't touched anything of the plane meals, and Tyson had eaten her portion with pleasure.

She just didn't look forward to it because her stomach purged itself always from the food she ate.

They arrived at the restaurant, Kai looked with distaste at the fancy dining place. She hated people who wasted a lot of money on food, witch they barely touched.

She had seen, when she lived on the street, a fancy restaurant, just like this one, throwing away lots of food, daily, and if one of the street children tried to grab some of it, they where hit by one of the waiters.

The rest of the bladebreakers looked at it with other thoughts than Kai. They where amazed that they ate in such a fancy place. You could by a car, just with the appetisers.

Kai barely ate, while Tyson ate almost three fourth of the food. Luckily Mr D. had hired a private room, otherwise the people around them would be disgusted at Tyson's eating behaviour.

After dinner was over, and desert was served, Mr D. wanted discus the tournament rules with them. When Kai heard the words "two out of the three have to win their matches, otherwise we are thrown out of the competition." She looked up.

"You mean that if I win this match, and these kids lose, that I can't go to the next round!." Kai said.

Kai was used trusting nobody but herself. The one time she trusted other people, her best friend got killed, and she killed another person.

"You've got a problem with that." Asked Tyson standing up, towering slightly above Kai. (A/N: remember Kai's a girl, girls are mostly smaller than boys, so I made Tyson bigger, but Kai is still better.)

Kai didn't like to be intimidated, so she just glared at Tyson, who cowered immediately.

"Yes, I've got a problem with that,"

"Kai, there is no 'I' in team." Said Max tolerantly.

"Well there isn't a Kai either." She said, and then she stormed away, trough the streets of China. (A/N: don't remember where they are.)

Kai was feeling slightly dizzy, something that became more frequent the last few days. She wondered what she was going to do now, eventually she had to return, because she hadn't got a clue where she was, but now she was too angry to return.

Kai went into the suburbs of the city, not caring if she got lost or not.

Meanwhile, the bladebreakers went to find her, blah blah blah, they meet a strange guy, blah blah blah, Tyson defeats him, and a strange little dwarf comes and challenges him. (A/N: yeah sorry, but I didn't feel like to explain this all, so work with me.)

Tyson was fighting, Kai had heard the noises of the battle, and she decided to watch, not making her presence known, she looks at the battle, from the roof of one of the buildings.

Tyson is battling fiercely, then suddenly, he knocks the purple blade of his opponent out the dish, straight at Rei.

Kai barely has time to react, but she still manages, to pull out her launcher, where her bey-blade Dranzer is stuck in, aim and fire the blade. The blade would have hit Rei's head if it wasn't for Kai. (A/N: I don't really remember if that's the way it went, but that isn't a problem, this is fanfiction, means it hasn't got to be the same as in the series.)

Rei was blinking, once, twice. Then he looked behind him. Kai had jumped down the roof, and was now walking to them.

"You have to watch what you're doing Tyson, you could have killed someone." Kai said in an ice cold voice.

"Come on Kai, it's not like it happened before, somebody being killed by a bey blade." Tyson said, laughing, as if Kai just said that two plus tow is nine thousand four hundred fifty seven and a half. (9457.5) (A/N: my lucky number.)

Kai and Rei looked at Tyson, both where more experienced bladers, and both know more about the accidents that could happen by blading.

Kai realised that Tyson and Max didn't know what the dangers was, if that blade had hit Rei, it could cut a whole in his head. He could be death, or have severe brain damage.

She would have to stay, to teach them how to use a blade, without getting someone live in danger.

Out of nowhere, a bright pink light appears.

"Rei," it says.

Rei and the pink light, that is actually a girl, have a little fight, about Rei being a traitor.

"You a filthy traitor Rei, I never knew you didn't have a heart, otherwise you would never have leaved me."

"Hey, Rei has a heart, besides, I can't believe he could stand you for more than five minutes, with that pink blob you call hair on you head." Kai said, getting pissed at the girl.

Mariah looks at Kai, clearly not believing that someone had spoken to her like that.

She blinks, than she blinks again. Than she comes to her senses.

"We'll see if you get a big mouth in a battle she says."

"Not interested."

The girl shoots her beyblade (PINK!) in the bowl and slashes it. Kai pretends that she is amazed, but in reality she had seen the technique a thousand times, Liam was good at performing it.

Lee comes, and takes Mariah away, not before changing a few words with Rei.

Kai can't believe that they have something against Rei.

Kai's P.O.V

Rei is a smart boy who can stand his man. And a cute but too.

Wait a minute, rewind, did I just think that Rei had a nice ass. Oh my god, bad thoughts.

I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy. I think that it's just from not eating all the time, so I don't say a thing. I just walk behind Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny.

Rei is coming to me.

"Hey, why don't you walk with us, we won't bite." He said. Now that I notice it, he's got pretty eyes.

"Hey, you still awake." I blink, he is waving his hand in front of my face. He caught me staring, this is so embarrassing.

"Yeah?" I snap not liking that he caught me with my guard down.

"I asked why don't you walk with the rest of us." Rei repeats himself.

"Because I don't want to." I say. I'm starting to feel really dizzy.

"Why?" Rei asks. I want to answer but before I know with, I black out. The last thing I notice is Rei's strong arms, coming around my middle.

End Kai's P.O.V

Rei just caught Kai, Tyson and the others noticed that Kai fell.

"Hey what's wrong." Asked Tyson.

"I don't know, but let's carry him back to the hotel, and call a doctor." Rei said.

"Doctor? Don't you think we should bring him to the hospital." Max asked.

"No, he is skinny, small and pale, probably too little sugar in his blood." Rei reasoned.

Rei took Kai in his arms, and he was surprised at how light he weighted. Together they went to the hotel and called the doctor.

"Hi, I'm doctor Sata Saijouro. Where is the patient."

TBC.

shuffles in, and looks around Hi. gets a tomato on her face ANGRY REVIEWER: "What yook you so log for updating"

Me: "School, it sucks, sorry that I hadn't go time to update sooner."

GOOD ADVISE: the review button isn't just there for decoration.


	6. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

_**if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,**_

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

MRSALEXWATKINS: mmh, okay you are a genious, and she is pregnant.

KAWAII-CHIBI-KAI'S LIL DEVIL: why shouldn't you read stories that are rated R, personally I don't like to read stories that are rated under R. it spyces things up a bit.

MAI KIMARI: the "GOOD ADVICE: the review button isn't just there for decoration" you can use everytime you want to.

ASHIKI: yep, she's pregnant.

SIMPLE PLAN ROX: Publish? You mean, like a book?

JAK'IDIOT: well, since I have written this whole part about the bladbreakers discovering, and I am to lazy to rewrite, I guess you have to do it with this.

DISCIPLINE IN THE COLDNESS: only a few chapter. Ouch, that got to hurt because I had written over the twenty chapter then, not to mention that I updated each week. Poor you.

Chapter 6

Doctor Sata was led to the room Kai and Rei had to share. Kai was lying on the bad. She looked pale, and her breathing was shallow.

"Kai" Sata gasped.

"You know her?" asked Rei.

"Yes, but Kai was still so little back then." (A/N: those who wonder. In the first chapter the doctor who says against Voltaire that Kai is a girl, well that's Sata. I know I said that she would stay Kai's personal doctor, but she ran away, and so Voltaire had no uses more for her.)

Sata was looking at Kai, her eyes glazed over. She still remembered how often she needed medical attention at the abbey, and her wounds where. The day Kai ran away was one of the happiest in her live.

"Uhm, doctor, maybe you should look what's wrong with Kai." Rei asked tentatively.

"Oh, sorry, I got a little zoned out, I'll better start. Would you please remove yourself." Sata asked.

"Why do we have to go." Tyson asked.

"Because Kai is a very private person, and if you don't go, then she will hurt you very bad." Sata said. Tyson gulped.

The blade breakers went away as quickly as they could, nobody noticed that Sata used she instead of he.

Sata started to strip Kai. When she saw the scars she looked sad, but what really was surprising was the signs of rape. It didn't seem that long ago.

After checking Kai's blood pressure, weight, temperature etc... nothing seemed wrong. She was perfectly fine, but a little underweight.

Well not a little, but all the years Sata knew Kai, she weighted always ten pounds, take some leave some, to light.

"I wonder..." Sata mused to herself.

She then did some tests, and the result was shocking, but it did not really surprise Sata. She put Kai's clothes back on, and covered her with the blankets. Then she went to the blade breakers.

Rei was sitting in the cough, reading a book, but in reality his thoughts wander to Kai. He wondered what was wrong with him.

From the first moment he saw Kai, there seemed something that wasn't right. Something that made him different. Rei was intrigued with that, and he wanted to find out why Kai acted so cold.

Tyson had found some video games and candy, and was now playing with the game. Max was eating the candy, and he was starting to get hyper.

Kenny was upgrading Tyson's blade. All of them where worried about Kai, they tried to hide it, but you could see right through it.

Tyson thought he knew what was wrong with Kai, and even when he was playing 'Kingdom hearts' on the playstation 2, he was still explaining his conclusion.

"Think about it. He is to small, you don't grow much if you eat to little. He is skinny, you don't get fatter if you don't eat. And the fact that he barely touched the food in the plane, or in the hotel, if that doesn't add up. He's anorexic."

"No, Kai is not anorexic." Came a soft voice from the door, of the bedroom.

Everybody jumped. They had so been lost in thoughts that they didn't hear the door open.

"Doctor, how is he." Rei asked, he was the most worried of them all. First seeing Kai puking then fainting. Besides he had saved Rei's live, so Rei felt that he HAD to be worried about Kai.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking to be deep in thoughts. They nodded.

"What do you know about Kai?" she asked softly. They looked at her surprised. Rei opened his mouth, but then he realised that he didn't know anything about Kai.

"Well," said Tyson. "He is a cold boy who doesn't like to have friends, he is a good blader, a nice number two, and, uuuuh... and... that's all I know." Tyson finished.

"Well, then I have some explaining to do, you better sit down." Sata said.

They sat down, Tyson and Max on the ground, Kenny in the armchair, and Rei in the sofa. Sata went to sit next to Rei.

"Well for starters, Kai isn't a boy, she's a girl." Gasps where heard from everybody.

"I know, hard to believe, but it is true. I know all this because I helped her in being born, I took care for her after her mother died.

The reason she pretends to be a boy is because her grandfather thought that girls where weak, and Kai, his last change of an heir had to pretend to be a boy.

He gave her a boys name, threatened her, when she was old enough to understand threats, that if she ever dared to tell someone that she was a girl that he would kill her.

Kai was abused, and trained. Her grandfather didn't like weaknesses, and being a girl, she got twice the 'training' than other boys. Her youth was sad, but eventually she ran away.

From there of I lost contact with her, but I think I can fill in the wholes.

She ran away, and came on the streets, she went to be part of a gang, and she got raped, she's pregnant now." Sata ended.

A silence hung in the room. They looked at her with big, surprised eyes.

"You're kidding, right." Rei said, still not really understanding the things Sata just said.

"I wish I was." She said sadly. "But you must understand, I don't think that Kai knows she's pregnant yet, she needs a lot of support and help."

"What can we do." Asked Tyson.

"You can help her, by looking if she rests enough, if she eats enough, stuff like that. I leave it up to yourself to decide if you want to tell her what you know or not, but pleas take care of her, I have left a message for her, so even if you decide not to tell her she'll know."

"We will, but how come she fainted." Rei asked.

"Because she has to little fat reserves. I leave some pills that she has to take three times a day. They are vitamins pills, she can use them."

"Okay, thanks doctor." Said Rei.

"I have to go now, bye."

"Bye" said all the blade breakers together.

Sata left, for a while, the room was silent. Until Tyson broke the silence.

"Should we tell Kai that we know she is a girl?" asked Tyson, not knowing how Kai will react if they told her they knew her secret.

"Maybe it's better to pretend that we don't know her secret, until we know how she will react." Said Rei.

Everybody thought that was the wisest thing they could do. Together they went into the bedroom, and saw Kai lying there still sleeping.

Now that Sata told them Kai was a girl, it looked pretty obvious. She was small, her face was more female shapped, she had little bobbles on her chest, but you could easily confuse them with breast muscles.

They felt a little ashamed that they didn't know that Kai was a girl.

Kai was starting to stir; she opened her eyes a little. She felt dizzy and confused.

"Hey Kai, feeling better." Came a soft voice next to her.

She looked at Rei, blinking, she hadn't got a clue what happened. The blade breakers where standing round her, looking at her with concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted Kai. The doctor said that you had eaten too little. And so she ordered us to watch what you eat and to see you rest enough." Tyson said. At the end he sounded a bit cheerful. Watching over your captain, telling him what do to and Tyson thought that that was fun.

Kai groaned. She hated if she had to listen to other people.

"Okay, but if you dare to take advantage of my position, you WILL be SORRY." She said forcefully.

Tyson gulped slightly and nodded.

"We better leave you a lone to rest for a bit Kai." Rei said, with a laugh on his face. Kai just huffed.

Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny went away. Kai was lying on his bed, when he saw a paper lying on the night table next to his bed. He took it, and dreads it.

'Dear Kai.

It's me Sata, so that's what happened to you. I was curious.

You are probably wondering how it comes that I'm not in Russia, well that's because after you ran away, Boris hadn't got any use for me. So that means I'm free.

You fainted and the blade breakers called my office, seeing I was closest to your hotel.

What I found out worries me, you still don't eat enough, but the worst thing is, that you have been raped, and that you are pregnant.' When Kai read this piece she paled.

'You can choose: you can keep the baby and take care of yourself accordingly, or you can remove the baby, and take care of you.

If you want to remove the baby come to me.

Hope you fare well in live, my little phoenix.

Sata.'

Kai dropped the letter. She had wanted to kill herself, but now she couldn't, she would live for her baby. She hoped that it wouldn't look like his father.

The next day, the blade breakers went to the place of the tournament. Each match would be held on the other day (A/N: that should mean, Monday match, day free, Wednesday match, day free, Friday match, day free.)

Kai was held in close watch by the rest of her team. Kai decided to upgrade the training.

The rest of the blade breakers thought that she was crazy. They barely could keep up with the training, and they wondered how a pregnant woman could keep up with it.

Kai thought that it was annoying that her team-mates where always saying that she should rest. And Rei always filled up her plate. She can't believe that he expect her to eat that much.

But when she looks around she sees that they eat about the same, in Tyson's case ten times as much.

She was secretly glad that they did this all for her, so there wouldn't be any questions when she does it on herself, for the sake of the baby.

But even with all those problems, there is coming a new one, it's called hormones. Kai was getting a bit of trouble because of it. She often caught herself staring at Rei, and sometimes even at a stranger.

She saw Rei once without a shirt, and that image followed her in her dreams.

DREAM SEQUENCE.

Kai was standing on a cliff, it was dark, stars where shining bright. She heard someone coming to her. She looked at the person.

Rei was standing behind her, his shirt in his hands, his muscles looked strong, but it weren't body building muscles, it where sleek muscles.

He stepped towards her, no words where spoken, he wraps his arms around Kai waist, and then lays his head on her shoulder. He starts kissing her neck.

He turns Kai around, so he can kiss her mouth. Kai closes her eyes. And when she opens them, she isn't staring in the intense amber globes of Rei, but in the ice-blue mysterious ones of Tala.

She laughs in her dream. The image flickers a few times back to Rei, and then back to Tala.

Kai stops laughing, and says.

"Why can't you be one wonderful person instead of two?"

"I can be." It said.

The two images of Rei and Tala merged together, and before Kai stood a handsome guy, with long, dark red, almost black. The eyes where a cross between blue and amber. The body was strong and muscled and Kai felt better than ever before when she was lying in Rei/Tala's arms.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Kai woke up, she felt good, but she couldn't remember what she dreamed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I should get training, tomorrow it's our first match." She said to herself.

TBC

Tell me what you think about it and REVIEW, thank you.


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating,(or whatever the new rating may be) please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

_**if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,**_

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

MINJI AKANE: thanks, I try my best, I love dreamsequences.

MRSALEXWATKINS: okay. Your idea not mine, that's cool.

JAK'IDIOT: Uhm, your review makes sense, but if I answer it, I'm going to betray to much of the story.

SIMPLE PLAN ROX: well, in my case is it that I'm only sixteen, so that's a bit young to write, and that I make to many grammar mistakes, and well, they will come out in Dutch, and I'm not sure if anyone bother to translate them.

WINDSTAR: Cristal clear with what you are saying

ASHIKI: can't say, won't betray the story

DISCIPLINE IN COLDNESS: I'll try to update next week another chapter from this story. (I hope)

KAWAII-CHIBI-KAI'S LIL DEVIL: "when Rei asked Sata "You Know her?" but how did he know that Kai was a girl" well, it was a typing mistake. One time I have to write she, than he, so it can happen that I write a mistake. Sorry.

Chapter 7

Kai was going to wake up the others, she felt fine and refreshed, and couldn't wait for another day of training. She just hoped that Tyson would wake up within the first ten minutes screaming in his ear, otherwise she had to try her other trick.

She tried yesterday to yell him awake, and now she is a little bit hoarse, really annoying, because now her voice sounded softer and feminine.

When she still was with Daemon, he often warned her not to speak to much after a certain age, because if she really was a boy, her voice had to be deeper.

She thought that it was really annoying, but she had learned to mask her voice a little, but it was hard to do so.

Marcus always said that she had a nice and soft voice, a voice that seemed to make you float when you heard it.

But anyway Max was relatively easily to wake, as was Kenny. Rei was the easiest to wake up, probably because of his good hearing.

Really annoying, every time that she opened a door, or entered a room, he knew, without turning, that she was there. But she had to admit, it was fun to see the looks of surprise on the others their faces.

After a long time contemplating, she decided to wake up Rei first, then he can wake up Tyson while she wakes up Max and Kenny.

Maybe she didn't even have to wake up them, they had to sleep in the same room, in a bungalow type of house, so if Rei yelled hard enough, Max and Kenny would also wake up.

"Rei, wake up." She says while she shook Rei.

Rei opens his eyes, and again Kai is marvelled by the sheer beauty of them. She never saw somebody with amber eyes before, but then again, I bet he never saw someone with red eyes before.

"Good morning Kai. How are you feeling." Rei asked. He loved it when Kai woke him up. She had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw.

He thought it ironic that someone with so fiery eyes, had such a cold personality, even if he knew that the last was a mask.

"Hey, morning Rei. Would you please wake up Tyson, then I will wake up Max and Kenny." She asked. Rei noticed that her voice was still hoarse from waking Tyson yesterday.

He also noticed that now her voice really sounded like that of a girl, he was surprised at the soft tone, she sounded like an angel, and briefly he wondered if she could sing.

Rei came back to his sense to hear Kai asking again, if he could wake up Tyson. Rei smiled, and said yes.

He went to the hard work of waking Tyson, started to shake him, and to yell in his ear.

"TYSON WAKE UP, NOW. OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE." Rei threatened. Tyson mumbled something about a cheeseburger and turned the other way. Rei sweatdropped, and looked a little peeved at this situation.

Rei now gets it why Kai was hoarse. Rei hadn't got as much patience as Kai (A/N: I really think so, in the series you can think he is impatient, but he is stuck with some kids who think he is a cruel un-loving drone, so how would you be?) and decided to just throw a bucket of water on Tyson. He went to fill a bucket with water.

Max and Kenny where already awake from Rei's screaming, Kai was just looking at him, amusement dancing in her eyes, even if it didn't show in her face.

"Breakfast in ten minutes Rei, if you haven't got him awake at that time, just come to eat. Than we will wake him, and he can't have breakfast before training." Kai said in a slightly loud voice, coughing at the end of the sentence because her throat hurt from yesterdays yelling.

Rei looked at her, confusion written on his face while Kai said those word. But when she had finished her sentence Tyson shot up.

"Breakfast, I don't want to miss breakfast." He screamed. Rei looked at Kai. And then he burst in tears of laughter.

"You knew he would get out of bed when you said that." Rei accused, still laughing a bit.

"Yes I did." Kai agreed, stone faced, but still, you could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

Rei always wondered why people called the eyes, the windows of the soul, now that he could look in Kai's he understood.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Because I screamed myself hoarse before discovering this, and that you didn't help me waking him." Kai said simply.

In reality she thought that he looked good when he laughed, he had a nice healthy look, and he just didn't look right when he was angry, so she thought that she would help him, she never planned to, but otherwise she had to go find dry sheets.

Rei was speechless, he tried to say something, but decided against it. Kai was a mistress at words, even if she didn't speak much.

Rei thought it funny that Kai could say so much with just a glance, it seemed that all the things she couldn't say, that she said them with her eyes.

"Well, let's get some food into you." Rei said, lacking a better thing to say, but this was just the right thing to day to make Kai shut up.

Kai had a small scowl on her face, her eyes seemed to be made of ice. The pills that Sata left behind helped, but she still couldn't stomach lots of food.

"I hope that isn't enough to feed three persons, like yesterday." Kai grumbled.

Rei was surprised at how little Kai ate, and he thought it impossible that someone would think that three pancakes was enough to feed three people. But Kai, she was special, she wasn't used to have great amounts of food.

The last few days they had been holding Kai on her diet, but they had to be careful, Kai's stomach wasn't used to big portions of food, so they had give her small portions.

They made her eat five times a day, and Kai didn't really like that. But Rei didn't mind that Kai didn't like that, as far as he was concerned, he would want her to be as fat as his great aunt Marta. And that woman was over 250 pounds. (A/N: Is that over the 120 kilo? I'm not used to using pounds)

They entered the kitchen, Tyson was already sitting at the table with Max. They where already eating, with Tyson that meant shoving food in his mouth, and when it wouldn't fit anymore, swallow, an put some more food into it.

After the first day, they learned that it was saver for both Tyson, and Kai's stomach, not let Kai sit in front of Tyson.

"Where is Kenny." Asked Kai. It seemed that when it was time to eat, she got really grumpy, and tried to stall it by asking questions she normally wouldn't, like last time she asked about where the cat was.

They searched for it for over an hour, only then did Kenny suggests that they didn't had a cat. Tyson was furious at Kai, because he hadn't got breakfast then. Kai just acted like she didn't notice he was yelling against her, which in turn pissed Tyson of more.

"upstairs, he is upgrading Draciel." Said Max, because Tyson had his mouth overfull.

Kai nodded, and sat down. Rei walked to the fridge, humming a cheerful tune. Kai glared her 'if-you-don't-stop-that-soon-I'm-going-to hurt-you- bad' glare.

After living with Kai for over a week, he was used to it. But for certainty he stopped humming. He still wasn't sure if he should cross her when she is in a bad mood, not that this is a bad one, but still, better save than sorry.

"hmm, let's see, ah, Kai do you like strawberries?" asked Rei, licking his lips at spotting the sweet and juicy fruit.

"Never ate them before, but they look tasty enough." Kai said. Briefly opening her eyes, and then closing them again.

Rei looked at her, surprised that she hadn't eaten strawberries before. This was bad, strawberries where delicious, he just couldn't stop eating them.

"Well, I'll give you a bowl." Rei said. He took two out the fridge on for him and one for Kai.

Kai tasted the first one, softly sucking the juice of it, she was surprised at the taste. The strawberry tasted sweet and juicy (A/N: my favorite fruit, is it obvious?). Kai thought that they where delicious, and that was the first time that she had eaten everything without complaining.

She purred a little at the taste, it was a soft purr, but you could hear it if you where listening for it. Kai had closed her eyes in pleasure. Never in her life had she eaten something like that.

Meanwhile Rei was looking at Kai, she was suckling on the strawberries, and sometimes her small pink tongue licked away the juice that came on her lips, the purring sounded so incredible sexy, and her eyes closed completed the image.

It was an erotic image that it gave in total. Rei was thinking what else she could do with that tongue. He was getting hard from the idea alone.

His eyes started to glaze over, and he was zoning out, until...

"Rei, are you going eat that." Kai asked, looking at his strawberries hungrily. Rei looked at Kai so fast, his neck cracked.

He was blushing, but he managed an answer.

"uuuuh, no I'm not hungry anymore, you can have them Kai." Rei said, a little bit ashamed, he was thinking about Kai that way, what if he was caught? (A/N: wouldn't that be embarrassing?)

"thanks, Rei are you alright? You look a bit flushed." Kai asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just going to take a shower okay." Kai nodded, and ate the rest of the strawberries.

Rei hurried up the stairs, but he looked back once, only to see Kai closing her eyes again, while suckling on a strawberry.

Rei hurried to the shower, and boy was he glad that he wore his Chinese outfit. He quickly discarded his clothing, and went into the shower.

He rubbed soap all over his body, but every time he closed his eyes, Kai came up in his mind. He got hard again, well he was still a little hard from the first time, but now there's some more live in it. at first he tried to ignore it, but then he decided 'way the heck not.'

He wrapped his, with soap covered, hands around his hard member, and started to pump, imagining that it where Kai's soft hand, instead his.

He first pumped soft, and went harder and harder, really thinking of Kai, and her beautiful pink lips, her small tongue that was swirling, not round the strawberry, but round the head of his cock. Oh, how he wished it was true.

He came almost ready, when he closed his eyes, and in his mind eye he saw Kai coming closer to him, and then she kissed him. Rei opened his eyes, and saw that it was just a wish.

"Damn, I'm in love on my team captain, who pretends to be a boy, but is reality a girl, is raped, and pregnant!" He grumbled to himself. (A/N: you must admit, it's a strange situation) He quickly dried and dressed himself.

When he was back down, he saw an empty table, dirty dishes in the sink, and a voice coming from outside.

They started to train without them. When Rei came outside, Kai spotted him immediately, he ran towards Rei.

"We are running fifty rounds around the field, if we are finished I will tell you what to do. Max is at his second round, Tyson still at his first." When she said this she started running again.

Rei followed, knowing that he would easily outrun Max and Tyson, Kai now that was another story.

They ran and ran, Kai passed him several times. Strangely Rei was the first one that stopped because he ran his fifty laps. Max was second.

The reason why Kai was still running, was because she kept on running until everybody was ready.

Tyson already was running a half hour longer than Max, but was only on his 40th lap. Kai was still running at the same pace they started with, but now she was getting a bit tired. Still she refused to give up.

When Tyson reached his 45th lap, she couldn't keep up longer, she collapsed. Rei was immediately at her side.

"Kai are you okay?" asked Rei with concern.

"Yeah, 'gasp' run too 'gasp' hard." She gasped. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled.

Rei slid one of his arms under her knees, and the other along her waist, and lifted her bridal style. Kai wrapped her hands around Rei's neck.

There were two things that Rei had learned from living with Kai. She was claustrophobic, and she was extremely afraid of heights.

Rei put Kai on the ground where he and Max said. It was a nice spot, in the shade of an oak tree that looked to be hundred years old. Kai leaned against the three, trying to stop the racing of her heart. (A/N: no, not from being so close to Rei, from all that running.)

"I'll get you something to drink, oh and also something to eat." Rei said. Kai just nodded, content to sit where she sat..

Rei went inside to get some water, and a few apples, he knew that from everything they made Kai eat, she liked the fruit best.

At the top where the strawberries, with second apples, and third bananas. But he had to admit, she likes chocolate to, the problem is that it's much to heavy for her weak stomach, she can't eat a lot of it.

When Rei went back outside, Tyson appeared rounded a corner, puffing form exhaustion, even if he had the least reason to do so.

"Hey Kai, why should I run further if you can stop?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't have an answer, so he could stop.

"Because I ran all my laps, and you didn't." she answered casually.

Tyson didn't want to run anymore, and he was desperate for finding an excuse. Tyson was lazy, and he didn't really notice other people, or there feeling, he thought that they could feel his intent, which they often did not.

"Well, last time I checked, you where behind me, that means that I finish earlier than you, besides a team captain always has to stay until the last one is finished." Tyson said.

Rei came outside and saw that Tyson was trying to get out of running.

"Well, Tyson, you are right, the only problem is that Kai passed you a few dozen times, so I guess she ran at least three times as much as you, and so it doesn't matter if he takes a little break now." Rei said, while handing Kai a bottle of water and an apple.

Tyson shut up, and started to run again, all the while complaining. Kai was looking at Tyson with a strange expression.

"Something wrong Kai?" asked Max when he noticed Kai's expression. Kai looked at him.

"Is it just me, or is he not used to exercise." She said, with humour in her voice.

Rei and Max just laughed a bit. "You are totally right Kai."

Together they ate a few apples and drank some water, by the time Tyson finally finished, it was lunch time, so they went inside to eat.

After lunch, it where sit ups and push ups, this time Tyson hurried a bit, and Kai finished at last, or first, but she didn't stop.

Rei looked a bit disapproving at Kai's behaviour and decided that if she kept training this week, that he would tell the others, so that they could make some plans to make her train less, maybe with a bit of help from Sata, they could get a doctors certificate saying that she mustn't train that hard.

Then it was dinner, and time to relax. They decided to watch a movie, pirates of the Caribbean. A fine movie.

Rei saw Kai drooling at Orlando Bloom, and he was slightly jalous, but he decided that it was best not to react. Kai was trying her best to hide it, but still it was a bit too noticeable.

After the film they went to bed. Kai stayed up to read a bit. Rei looked at the cover of the book.

Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone.

"Aren't you a bit old for reading that book." Asked Rei, knowing that this is a children's book.

"Have you ever read this book before Rei?" Kai asked back.

"No." Answered Rei, not knowing why Kai would ask something like that.

"Well, how can you know that it is childish." Kai answered. Rei shut up after that. But he kept on watching Kai.

He noticed how she kept on rubbing her stomach, and he felt a bit sorry for Kai. Pregnant at such a young age, and then because of rape. He wondered who the father was.

If he was in Kai's place, he wouldn't know how to survive. And with Sata's explanation, he really felt sorry. It seems like Kai doesn't know how to act as a girl.

But he was still a bit glad, imagine that she would be some Barbie freak. He didn't like that kind of girls. (A/N: 'cough'Mariah'cough')

That night Rei dreamed about Kai.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Rei was lying in his bed, when he saw Kai coming to him. She wore tight clothes that left nothing to the imagination, she crawled on the bed.

She kissed Rei, which he eagerly returned. Kai started to kiss him everywhere, slowly discarding his clothes, first his shirt, then his pants, and then at last his underpants.

Rei then flipped Kai over, and kissed her. Kai looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

He started to take of Kai's tight blouse, slowly revealing a black top. He slowly unfastened it, and pulled it of. revealing small, but beautiful breasts.

Her nipples where hard and Rei sucked one, and pinched the other. Kai mewled and gasped. Rei went lower and lower with his mouth, kissing and licking, sometimes even biting.

He reached her tights, and then he went up again, back to Kai's rosy lips, he kissed them, and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you are ready for this." Kai nodded. He entered her softly. Kai gasped.

Rei kept still in her for a while, and then he started to trust softly, al the while kissing her. She kissed back, and let her hands scout him.

Then Rei cummed inside of her.

END DREAMSEQUENCE.

Rei woke up, breathing very harsh. He felt something sticky between his legs. He sighed.

He looked beside him, and saw Kai looking at him. When she saw that Rei saw her watching, she blushed and turned.

Rei blushed too. Rei quickly got some clean sleep clothes and went to take a shower, hoping that Kai would be asleep when he returns, and that she will never mention this.

Kai was still blushing, she woke up when she heard Rei groaning, she was a little surprised to see his sheets in a small tent, and now she couldn't stop thinking about how large he was.

Kai was a little exited to from the scene, but she ignored it, and at last she fell asleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Kai was walking through the snow in Russia, she was walking with her arms hooked in those from Tala.

Tala looked happy, and wanted to bring her somewhere. He brought her in a pine forest. They came to a small clearing.

In that clearing was a small pound, frozen. They watched the sunset together, and Kai was amazed when she saw the northern lights. The ice reflected the colours.

Tala kissed Kai gently on the lips, Kai kissed back. Together they stayed there watching the sunset. And they brought the night through in the snow, Kai laying in Tala's arms, watching the stars.

"Kai, are you happy with me?" Tala asked softly.

"Yes, I am, why?" Kai asked back, not raising her voice louder than that of Tala was a second ago.

"Just to now." He said. Kai couldn't remember anything else but the happy times she felt when she was together with Tala.

This was always noticeable in her dreams, she remembered only good things, or in her nightmares only bad.

Now she was perfectly happy, not wanting to be anywhere else, and so she dreamed the whole night, that she was sitting with Tala occasionally saying a word, but for the rest just enjoying the beauty of nature.

AND DREAMSEQUENCE.

When Rei returned he saw Kai sleeping with a content smile on her face. Against his will a smile formed on his face. This was the first time he saw Kai laughing.

Rei quickly crawled in his bad, and the rest of his dreams where Kai free. He was still trying to decide if that is a good, or a bad thing.

TBC

Okay, next chapter will be here soon, but than I have to rewrite three chapters because they got deleted, and I don't know how long that is going to take me, so you'll probably are going to have to wait a bit for them.

Hope you don't mind

Trinity.

P.S. Review, and if you get the missing chapters from last time, please send them to my email, or say it in a review that you have got them (please put your email in it) so I can give you my email address.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the R-rating,(or whatever the new rating may be) please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

_**if someone has chapters 9,10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,**_

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

WINDSTAR: nope, Tala is mine (not really, but I like to dream that it is so.)

JAK'IDIOT: well, you should see how my story is going to be, just read it.

RAVEN TORIBLACK: thanks

DISCIPLINE IN COLDNESS: I hate being stress out, but I am missing the next three chapter in this story (I already had written about 20) and I have to rewrite them, so they fit with all the rest of the story.

MINIJ AKANE: thanks, I feel so flattered.

HIDDEN DREAM: I'll try to hurry, but I have exams to learn for.

ASHIKI: I love dreams.

TIKYTIKYTAVVY101: Nope, no trio, the coupling is supposed to be secret, but nine changes out of ten I have putted into my summary (which I am to lazy for to check)

HI-TORY DENSETSU: thanks.

Chapter 8

Kai woke up Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny. Today they had their first match, and the BBA had decided to let the teams know the day they had the match, so that they couldn't prepare them.

This was mainly to separate the strong from the weak ones. Tyson was complaining because it was so early.

They quickly ate breakfast, and then they went with the bus to the China tower, the place where all their matches will find place.

Kai wasn't nervous. She knew that her team was more than capable for defeating the enemies, she had trained them well.

Rei was slightly nervous, a Max and Tyson where also slightly nervous, but they only played for the fun. Kenny wouldn't fight, and so he wasn't nervous at all.

When they arrived, they where lad into a great hall. In that hall where dozens of other teams, they all where crowded around a big notice board.

On that board stood who had to fight against who.

"Good, we have enough time to train before we have to fight the strongest." Kai said when he saw that the blade breakers had to fight at the A-side and the white tigers at the B-side.

"Come on Kai, I dare to bet that Rei can't wait to beat them, can you Rei?" asked Tyson. Rei didn't look at Tyson, but he clenched his fists.

"Hey Rei, buddy, something wrong?" asked Tyson.

"Are you really that stupid, or only when I'm around?" asked Kai.

Tyson flushed, didn't know how to answer without making him look as a fool, so, for once, he wisely shut up.

They went to their first match, which was with the Tall Boys. Rei still stood with his fists clenched. Kai didn't know why, but he never wanted to see him like that.

He looked so lost, like he wasn't sure how he felt. Kai felt like he had to speak some courage in him.

"Rei, I know that you miss your old team, but they aren't here anymore. They did not understand why you left, that didn't even try to place themselves in your situation, they don't want to understand.

Maybe after a while, they will understand, but it isn't time to show them yet, first you must let them see that you didn't run away for nothing." Kai said, thinking a bit at the demolition boys, an the reason why she left.

Rei had unclenched his fists and was now staring at Kai. He didn't know how it came, but he seemed to understand him better than other people.

He thought it strange that Kai's face stayed unemotional a while she was speaking to him with so much emotion.

They stayed their, standing in silence, than the silence was broken.

"WILL THE BLADE BREAKERS COME TO THE BLADING ARENA." Was yelled through microphones.

Kai and Rei both looked surprised. They didn't think they had stalled that much. They hurried at the arena, and then it was time for Rei's first fight in the Asian tournament it begin.

Rei had to fight against André.

Rei let his blade rip, thinking that he could defeat André with ease. He tries to attack him, only to be rebounded by the power of the blade, the power of the yak.

The blade didn't had a bitbeast, but it seemed to posses a bit beast kind of power. It was had to fight.

Rei had been close to losing a few times, he was sweating, but he was trying his best to find a whole in the defence.

Rei knew that André was toying with him.

"Come on Rei, I know you can win." Yelled at Rei.

"I hope he can." Said Kai. Rei had to smile a little a that, that is until he heard the next words.

"otherwise he is to be kicked of the team." Rei gulped a little. He wanted to hear what Tyson was yelling against Kai, but he had to concentrate on the game.

Rei was watching the game intentionally. Kai was hoping he would win, she may have said that she would kick him of the team if he didn't win, but inwardly she wanted him to win, she didn't know if she could survive without somebody who she could talk to, without feeling like a team captain.

Rei perked up. He had seen a little mistake in André's defence, and he let Drigger loose. Drigger attacked with all his power, and André'e blade went flying out of the dish.

Tyson and Max, immediately went to hug him, and Kenny congratulated him.

"You could do a lot better Rei, if your performance doesn't improve, you'll be kicked out of the team." Kai said coldly. Tyson got angry at Kai, and started yelling about Kai being a sourpuss without emotions.

It seemed that Tyson had forgotten all about Kai being female, and pregnant. Rei thought that it was better.

"Tyson, stop, Kai's right, I sucked. I did much better in training, and in my other tournaments too." Rei said.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it good here, because you are remembering your old team, I know Rei. That's why Mr Sourpuss hasn't got a reason to kick you out." Said Tyson, acting like he was concerned for Rei.

"No Tyson, this shouldn't affect me that much, isn't that right Kai." Rei said. Then he and Tyson started to search for Kai.

She had moved from in between them, to the other side of the boot. She wasn't interested in their opinions. She just wanted Rei to work at full hundred percent.

Kai thought it hard to be responsible for a bunch of kids, who didn't know how bad life could be, but she tried. But they didn't want to work, Tyson expected everything be brought to him on a silver platter, and real life didn't allow that.

The second match was beginning, it was Max his turn. He is fighting against Waylan.

The fight is starting, and Kai noticed that something isn't right. Dranzer feels it to, she tells him that it's to warm to be a normal blade. Kai nodded accepting the information, but not saying anything to Max about it.

Max is getting warmer, his blade is melting slowly, the heat is almost unbearable. Kai has decided to cut the kid some slack.

"Max, the blade is warming up because of the speed it spins, you have to slow down the blade, or at least hang on until the blade starts slowing down." Max looks at her, surprise evident on his face, as well as exhausting.

Max is waiting, and then he sees that the blade starts spinning slower than before. This was his change, he attacks the blade.

And he wins the match. Max was tired and exhausted, but he still managed his sugar high smile.

"Good work, but you better sit down and rest, it wont do any good if you face our next opponent like this." Kai said. She took her job as team captain seriously.

Max was glad at the command and sat himself down. He couldn't wait to take a shower since he was all sweaty and warm.

Max thought that Kai had split personalities, I mean, if you look at the way she is when they are training, and now she is all motherly to them.

Not that Max minded, he thought she was nice, although she was a bit harsh.

The third match arrived, and it was up to Tyson. He didn't need to win this match, they already had won two out the three, but it was formality.

He had to fight against Tommy, who had a special technique to rip his blade, with a leg launcher. The kick gave some extra force to the battle.

Tyson looked to be loosing, and Kai thought that if he loosed now, he would get the worst training she ever had given in her life. Tommy was the weakest from the Tall Boys, and Tyson should be the strongest of their team.

Tyson gave a storm attack and finally won.

"I won." Tyson yelled.

"You should have done better." Came the cold response of Kai.

"WHAT." Yelled Tyson. "Excuse me, but I won, whereas you didn't even fought." Tyson said.

"Well, Tommy was the weakest of the Tall Boys, and it took three times as much time that Max used to defeat him. Sorry if I think that it is a bit bad." Kai said sarcastingly.

Tyson looked ready to pop a vessel, but then Kenny said something, thinking it wise to break them up.

"Guys, the white tigers are blading to, if we hurry, maybe we can see some of their techniques." Everybody thought that it was a good idea, and they hurried to the blading arena the white tigers where fighting in.

They are just in time to see Mariah win. She sees them standing there, and she flashes a cruel smirk in their way. Kai felt like giving her the finger, but she restrained herself, thinking that she would kick the bitch ass when they where fighting.

Rei was surprised at how much Mariah had improved since they where little. Kenny and Max where just surprised at the cheer power she had used.

Tyson was just exited. He couldn't wait to fight them, not really understanding that he isn't good enough yet to defeat them. A bit beast can only do that much.

An hour later you could see the blade breakers going back to their bungalow. Mr D. is sitting in the bus, listening to the stories of the marches, witch where provided by Max and Tyson, with an occasional comment from Kenny and Rei.

Kai was sitting in the back of the bus, writing in a black notebook. She was writing all the wrong things the blade breakers did, and then she was thinking what new training ways she had to use to make the mistakes better.

She tried her best to not make them to hard, but to make them effective. She had found some things that would work.

"And Kai, it isn't that bad to fight in a team, now is it?" asked Mr D. when he saw her sitting her all a lone.

"Max has a wrong wrist movement, Rei defence is to weak, Tyson let his bit beast to the work for him." She answered ignoring the rest.

Tyson is getting flushed. He hated when she did like that, and he thought that Kai was just heartless. Rei knew that she was right, and Max guessed it was right, since he had hurt his wrist a few days back.

Mr D. frowned, he hoped that she would have responded to him differently. She may not know it, but he knew a few things of her past. Only a few weeks back he met a boy named Daemon. And orphan, not to old, he didn't know his exact age.

He had seen the boy blading, and he had tried to convince him to blade in the tournament. Each time he asked, Daemon refused.

When Mr. D. finally asked the reason, he had answered that he wouldn't fight somebody who already entered the fight.

"Who?" asked Mr D.

"Someone very special to me, she is like a younger sister, and I know that we would have to fight. I wouldn't think what it would do to her." He had answered truth fully.

They staid talking, and slowly Mr D. got a lot of information about Kai, but never name. He knew that she had to pretend to be a boy, she was beaten and raped a lot in her younger days. And she was raped again when her best friend was murderer.

When her rapist tried to kill him, she tried to stop him, which ended in Robby killing himself.

It used to be a mystery to him, who it would be, but it all got clear when it came out that Kai was a girl.

He tried to make Kai more comfortable, since her youth was everything besides that, but she didn't seem to be able to trust them.

When they arrived at the bungalow, Kai made them train, she pushed them right at the exhaustion point, and then she sent them to bed. She went to sleep herself.

Dream sequence.

Standing under a blossom tree in the spring. She didn't care about anything at the moment, she just wanted to feel like this forever.

Her lover stood behind her, he turned her around so he was looking her in the eyes. He had beautiful golden eyes, his raven black hair was loose.

The wind seemed to play with it. Kai felt a pang of jalousie at it. She wanted to have long hair, but she had to pretend to be a boy, and to long hair might give her away.

She stood there, just enjoying the warmth. They kissed, then they sat down, softly whispering romantic sentence into each other ears.

They staid there, white blossoms falling around them, while they soaked up the beautiful sun.

END DREAM SEQUENCE.

Kai slept calmly the rest of the night, but Rei that was a different story.

Dream sequence.

Rei was walking in the city, one arm around Kai's waist. Kai was taking in the wonderful sights that China had to offer, she looked so Kawaii.

She was looked at Rei and smiled, she leaned some further into him, and she looked so perfect while doing that.

Then suddenly both of them where pulled in a dark alley. Kai was ripped from his arms, Rei tried to get to her, but some guys where holding him, he couldn't get away.

Kai was struggling to, but the leader, the strongest, was holding her pressed against the wall. He was ripping at her clothes, and then ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He woke up.

End dream sequence.

Rei woke up, breathing heavy.

He glanced through the room, noticing that they where still at the bungalow, and that Kai was sleeping right next to him.

She was curled around a pillow, with a small smile on her face.

Rei smiled a bit to himself, and then he lied back down. Surprisingly quickly he fell back to sleep.

TBC.

Oh, and before I forget, I'm looking for a BETA? Please?

Oh, and review, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

**_if someone has chapters 10 and/or 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,_**

ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS

I-TORI DENSTESU: well, here is another update, I hope it too, made your day.

TIKYTIKYTAVVY101: For the pairing to come, you have to wait. Sorry that it isn't a trio, but, well, I never wrote one, and I will maybe write such a story later.

DISCIPLINE IN COLDNESS: I haven't start from scratch, I have the first eight chapters, then I miss 3 chapters, and than I have the next 10 or something. The story was never finished. This is the first chapter of the three missing ones. The original one was so much better, and I have a feeling that I forgot something.

BLACKPANTHER17: I support gay couples, but if you don't like it, well, personal taste, I guess. Thanks for the review, I like Tala, I like Kai, can't really stand Tyson, only for short moments.

TCARA VOLCORSCOV: thanks.

KAWAII ANGELWINGS: it could be that you have read it before. But don't worry, the first time I hadn't finished the story, but now, without being thrown of, I hope, I'm going to finish it.

KAIFUCKER69: yeah, I know, Kai being female was weird to write to me. Don't worry about the baby, it will be….taken care of, you'll see what I got in mind.

Chapter 9

After the last match of the blade breakers, Kai has decided to make them train hard today for the next match, which was soon to come.

She woke up very early to set op a training schedule, which would make sure that the blade breakers would be training on the whole day.

It was more of a circuit. It started out with a few metres of sand, which was full of pits, so that you had to watch out for two things.

One was making sure that your beyblade wouldn't fill up with sand, and the second was, trying to not fall into a pit. Since most pits weren't visible, they had to trust on there agility and speed to not fall into a pit when they discovered one.

The second chalange was the pound. In the pound there were pebbles, little stepstones, but there where a few centimeters of water above them.

You had to jump on the pebbles, quickly, and make sure that your blade didn't get to wet.

The extra difficulty was that most blades got some sand into them, and if sand get wet, it gets heavy, and it makes sure that your blade is off balance.

Again, speed and agility were very important. The third part was a small wooden board, going up very steep.

At the top, it was surrounded by two other boards, which only left place for one beyblade to pass. For this you had to be precise.

The next one was a wall from wood. Very hard wood. After the all the previous things, you had to break through the wood, and land into a bullseye behind the wooden wall. These were for strength, accuracy and endurance.

When Kai was finally finished setting up the circuit, and testing it, to see if it wasn't impossible, it was 9 O'clock.

She decided to let the bladebreakers sleep a bit longer, while she made breakfast for the others, and ate strawberries herself. She got hooked on those little red fruits.

Kai was fixing breakfast, eggs, bacon, pancakes. The wonderful smells where drafting to the sleeping rooms, waking up Tyson.

"Mmmh, something is smelling good." Tyson said, while sleepily getting up, trying to get to the source of the smell, in the meanwhile stepping on both Rei and Max, Kenny having the luck to sleep next to the wall, and not in the way of the door, so he didn't get stepped on, but he woke up, when Rei and Max where trying to kill Tyson.

"Sorry, didn't mean to step on you." Tyson said, while having a enormous sweatdrop on the back of his head, because of the murderous looks that Rei, and Max, who was always nice, send to him.

"Say, if you all are here, who is making breakfast?" this question from Tyson distracted both Max and Rei.

They smelled the air, and both their stomachs grumbled, in the need of food.

"Kai must be making breakfast" Rei said when he was gathering his clothes.

He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already after nine. Kai didn't like to start training that late.

That could only mean two things: a: Kai was in a really good mood

B: Kai had prepared a training for them that resembles hell.

'maybe it's a bit of both' Rei thought, when he went into the bathroom.

Kenny, Tyson and Max, were more interesting in filling their stomach, than dressing for the day, and they went to the kitchen/dining room, and what they saw their was looking so great, that they had to stand still to admire it.

The table was filled with plates of pancakes, three kinds, chocolate, fruit and normal kind. With those belonged several kinds of sugar, syrup and several kinds of jam.

There where also eggs, sunny side up and omelet, and a plate with bacon. With this plate belonged the ketchup (A/N: love my eggs with ketchup, and fries.)

There where also some kinds of fruits, bread, ham, cheese, and much more. Fresh orange juice tea and coffee where also standing on the table.

The three youngest members from the bladebreakers went to the table and selected all three a big part of the food standing on the table.

Kai was sitting at the head of the table sipping her cup of coffee, and eating her strawberries, which where sprinkled with sugar.

"Wow Kai, I didn't know that you could cook so well." Max said between mouthfuls.

"Well, now you know, so eat up, you'll need the energy for today's training." She said.

For most people this sounded non-threatening, but the bladebreakers have gotten to know Kai a bit better, and this one sentence meant that they would work the whole day with only two breaks, lunch and supper.

Rei had come down just in time to hear that sentence.

'I was right hard training session' he thought to himself.

He was just like the others surprised at Kai's cooking skills. And ate the food with lots of taste.

After breakfast was over, Kai said that cleaning of the utensils could wait until tomorrow.

She took the bladebreakers into the forest, and they went to the clearing where Kai had put up the circuit.

Kai explained what she expected of them.

"I want you to go over the sand, watch out, there are pits in it, so you can't go in a straight line, than you have to jump from pebble to pebble, trying to get not wet, then you have to go up this board, without losing to much speed, and than you have to break through this wall, and try to land as close as poccible to the bullseye. Oh, and if you don't succeed, you have to start all over again"

the bladebreakers looked at Kai.

Okay, the circuit took a lot of place, so speed was important, but the rest they had done before, not after eachother, but it couldn't be that hard. Tyson voiced this thoughts aloud, so Kai let him start as first.

Tyson launched his blade into the sand, and was doing a good job avoiding the visible pits, but he hadn't counted on one that he couldn't see, and fell into it.

His blade was still spinning, so he thought that it wasn't that bad, but his blade was already pretty full with the sand, slowing it down a lot.

When the water came, Dragoon jumped on the pebbles, but because of the big loss in speed, he stood to long in the water, and the sand got wet, heavy, and his blade lost the balance.

Kenny who was recording this training session thought of the ingeniousness you had to have to make this circuit, and to complete it.

When Dragoon did the third jump, to the third pebble, he couldn't reach it, and fell into the water. Luckily it was shallow water.

Tyson was looking stupefied, this never had happened before.

"Now you see that it isn't that simple Tyson.

You should try to feel more with your blade, so that you can spin out of a pit when you almost fall in it. Try to heighten you speed when you begin, and jump faster, Max your turn" Kai said.

With the advise that Kai had just given Max reached something further, but still he didn't reach the other side of the pound. Rei was the same.

So Kai did it once, to show them that it wasn't impossible, and ordered them to keep trying, until they succeeded.

Meanwhile Kenny was looking for things to update on the blades, to make them better, and he saw all the little mistakes that he had looked over, when he had first updated them.

Lunch came, and Kenny took the blades, and updated them again. They had all reached the slide, but they didn't have enough force to break to the wooden wall.

After lunch, Kenny had updated the blades, and only a few hours later, they had succeeding in breaking through the wall, and almost landing in the bulls eye. Max was closest.

For the rest of the day they fought against each other, with Kai commanding what techniques they had to use.

Rei had to use more defensive, Max an aggressive, and Tyson had to use a tactic, instead of attacking directly.

Finally the day was over, and all the bladebreakers went to bed, exhausted. What they thought would be an easy training seemed to be much harder than they imagined.

Because Kai didn't train so much as them, she was awake enough to first take a shower, instead of falling head first in bed, with a dirty sweaty body.

And Kenny, who didn't train at all, but who had collected lots of information about the blades, decided to put it to use, and make a new design.

TBC

Sorry for the shortness, and the not so good writing style. I lost this chapter and the next two, and I don't quite remember the details of what I have written, so if you have read this story before, and this chapter seems to be very unfamiliar, this is the explanation.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Tries to hypnotisize the audience with a bone on a string. Review review.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

**_if someone has chapter 11 from this fic, would that someone send it to me, please,_**

AUTHORS NOTE

Normally I would answer to my reviewers, but not long ago I got a petition mail saying you can't do that, so I won't do it, even tough it is a habit. This doesn't mean that I don't appriciate the reviews you send, and I hope you keep sending them.

oh, and does somebody know if I should delete the answers to my reviewers from past chapters, or that I can let them stay, because I don't want to be thrown of FFnet again.

Chapter 10

WHITE TIGERS

Kevin was looking at the Data they had from the bladebreakers. He was sure that they had to fight them in the final match.

"Lee, have you realized how little data we have from the bladebreakers." He asked to Lee. Lee looked at him and shook his head.

"No, but data is not that important, out last opponents we defeated without having any data about them" (A/N: sorry for the repeating of the word 'data')

"Yeah, but I think that the bladebreakers will be harder to defeat, especially with Drigger on their side." Kevin said. He was the smallest member of the group, but the smartest.

"Drigger or no Drigger, we will defeat the bladebreakers, and put Rei to shame." Lee said, getting angry, and finalizing the conversation.

Kevin still looked at the screen of his computer. Then he closed it.

"Lee can say what he wants; I'm going to find data of the bladebreakers, better save than sorry"

So Kevin went to the bladebreakers. It was raining that night, making it more exciting than before.

Kevin sat on a small hill, shadowed by tries, and had a good view of the barracks which holds the blade breakers inside.

From this point he could see very well in the illuminated rooms that where standing at this side of the hill. He saw Kenny sitting in front of his computer working on something about the blades.

Kevin smiled to himself when he saw that they had left the door open, and sneaked inside, trying to get to the room where Kenny was without getting noticed.

The hall was dark, but from one door there was some light.

'Strange, I didn't think that the room was here' Kevin thought, but than he shrugged, and opened the door a little so that he could look inside.

His eyes widened at the sight. He was correct, this wasn't Kenny's room, this was the bathroom, and under the shower there was one Kai Hiwatari.

Kevin saw every curve of Kai's body, and everything it was missing to be a he, and everything it got, how small it may be (A/N: with that I mean breast, I don't think that you can have big ones if you don't want that people notice that you are in fact a girl)

Kevin was sitting with his mouth open, watching Kai washing herself. So Kai was a she. He could use that information. (A/N: BLACKMAIL)

Kevin collected his thoughts when he saw Kai getting out of the shower, and hurried away from there. The next turn he saw his destination, Kenny's room.

He opened the door just like he did with the bathroom door, and looked inside. He saw Kenny saving some data, and than going away to make some coffee.

'It's like stealing candy from a baby' Kevin thought with a smirk.

He went to the computer and started to download the information about the blades.

'Come on, faster' he mumbled to himself when he noticed that it was taking quite a while.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" a shrill voice sounding. Kevin looked behind him and saw Kenny. Then he looked at the computer, and saw that all the information now stood on the disk.

He grasped the disk, and ran for it, but Kenny's yell had woken up the bladebreakers. Kai quickly stood up, she still being awake from her shower, and ran to Kenny, Rei on her heels, Tyson and Max not really getting that something is happening.

When they reached Kenny they got the information that their plans of the blades where stolen. Rei reacted before Kai, and ran to stop Kevin.

They met at the practice dish for their camp.

"So Kevin stealing data now, I see" Rei said.

"Yeah, so, you were stupid enough to get it stolen" Kevin retorted.

"I want it back" Rei said. Kai had arrived on the scene, and decided to let Rei handle it, he knows Kevin better than anybody else here.

"If you want it back Rei, you'll have to fight for it." Kevin said, showing his blade.

"Challenge accepted." Rei said, and then he shot his blade in the dish, Kevin soon followed, and the game began.

Lightening flashed through then sky, and thunder sounded, like it was announcing something bad.

Rain was filling the dish, but none of the bladders paid attention to it. The battle raged on, just as the storm.

Rei hit Kevin's blade and Kevin hit Rei's blade. It didn't take long before both bitbeasts were involved.

Kevin was starting to loose, his bitbeast not strong enough to beat Rei's Drigger. He started to look panicked.

"Rei, don't do this, we used to be friends, I just wanted that our friendship came back, nothing more." Kevin said/begged.

Kai looked sharply at Rei, wondering if he will let his emotions get the best of him, and sure enough, Rei started to hold back a bit.

And a bit was enough. Drigger felt the doubt, and decided that Rei didn't deserve him, if something like that could make him doubt.

Rei had to learn it the hard way, Drigger left. Like a green lighting in the sky, with the thunder sounding like a tiger's roar.

Kevin say this and knocked Rei's blade out of the dish.

"Look's like you lost another friend" he said in a happy tone, and than he tried to ran of, leaving Rei to stand there, in shock.

Max and Tyson stopped him and stole the data back.

"Rei, what happened buddy?" Tyson asked.

"I'll tell you what happened, he believed that the white tigers wanted him back as a friend, but they just used him, and he let it happen" Kai said, and then she went away. Disappointment on her face.

She went to bed, thinking about what happened.

'Drigger was right to have left, but it's a hard lesson, I wouldn't know what I would do without Dranzer. But when he finally realizes how important his bitbeast is, he will feel much better'

Max and Tyson went back to bed after ten minutes, giving the disk to Kenny. The storm that was raging outside was calming down, even if it was still raining non-stop.

Rei was still standing next to the dish, his blade lying at his feet. After 30 minutes, he took it in his hands, staring at the spot where Drigger's bit chip used to be. He felt like crying.

'And he let it happen' Kai's words where still ringing in his ears.

'I didn't let it happen, did I? It's just, Kevin said that we would be friends again, was I that big of a fool to trust him? I guess so.' He was thinking this thoughts when he went to bed, cold and shivering, and when he finally fell asleep, he felt empty.

Kai was watching rei when he went to bed, the miserable expression on his face saying everything.

When he fell asleep he was still shivering, so Kai laid an extra blanket on him.

'I'll have to keep an eye on him' were her last thoughts, before she fell asleep.

AT THE WHITE TIGERS

"I THOUGHT THAT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR" Lee yelled at Kevin when he came back. Lee was pissed, and Kevin was cowering back.

This went on for ten minutes, but when Kevin told about Rei losing Drigger, Lee couldn't keep the grin of satisfaction of his face.

"So Rei lost Drigger" Mariah stated when Lee was off to bed.

"Yeah, but that's not all, I discovered another thing, by accident, but it would make good blackmailing, and it's about Kai"

"What is it?" Mariah asked eagerly, she didn't like Kai at all.

"Well, it seems that Kai is a she, and not a he." Kevin said. A cat like grin appeared on Mariah's face.

"Mmh, that's interesting." She said. "I've got a plan to ruin the blade breakers, and maybe get Rei back in the process." She said.

Kevin nodded, while Mariah worked out her little scheme.

RUSSIA, ABBEY.

Tala was called at Boris office, since he hadn't done anything wrong, he probably would be given a mission.

Tala was the best blader of the abbey, stronger than anybody else, and the most 'trustworthy' with other words, don't listen, we kill your friends, so we 'trust you' to do the job right.

Tala knocked softly at the door. Three knocks, two seconds between each knock.

"enter" came a voice from the inside.

Tala opened the door and entered.

"You called me sir."

"Yes I did, I have a job for you." Boris said. He turned a television on, and Tala looked surprised at it.

Kai was on the screen, apperantly she was part of a team called the blade breakers.

Boris smirked at Tala's reaction.

"now Boy, this is what I want you to do" he started.

TBC

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. Please do leave them behind, I would love to read about what you think of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Isn't it amazing, I finally updated. WOW.

CHAPTER 11

Rei still couldn't believe that he let himself be fooled by Kevin, the little twerp. How could he make that fatal mistake of believing Kevin's lies, and he had lost Drigger in the process.

It was early in the morning, just a few hours after Rei lost Drigger, and all was quiet, every had gone to bed to sleep, and everybody was sleeping, well almost everybody.

Rei couldn't sleep, so he decided to climb some mountains, which usually cheered him up, but not this time, this time thoughts of Drigger went through his mind, and this only got him down more.

He still couldn't believe it how easy it was to lose something so precious, and he didn't realize about how attached, how used he was to having Drigger by his side.

Kai of course, being the ever so light sleeper, had woken up when Rei left, and had decided to follow him.

She couldn't be sure, but in the condition his mind was in, he better couldn't be left a lone, who knew what he may do.

She was worried about Rei, after losing Drigger he seemed so, so lost. Like a child who just found out that his best friend moved away without saying goodbye. Like her, when she lost Tala and Black Dranzer.

She stayed a few paces behind Rei, out of necessity. Rei was very agile, she had sometimes trouble to follow him, because she wasn't raised in the mountains.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Mariah appears, blocking Rei's path. (A/N: it's been ages since I saw that episode, so sorry if what I write isn't close to what happened, and no Tyson saving Rei either)

"Rei, I heard what happened." She said in a compassionate sort of voice. Mariah was also sneaky, but Rei has always seen her as a little sister, a little bit being overly bit (A/N: Rei really has to do something about his eye sight; only a LITTLE bit?) but that didn't mean he trusted her.

"What do you want Mariah?" Rei snapped, thinking that she was there to make fun of him, just like Kevin did after he lost.

"I want you to join the white tigers again." She said.

"I mean, after you lost Drigger, I bet Kai has you thrown of the team, because you aren't strong enough, but I'll bet you anything that after a bit of convincing Lee would let you come back." She said, hoping to convince him to come back.

When she was young, Rei had always looked at her as a little sister, but maybe now, if he comes back, he'll see the woman that she had grown in, and than they will be happy forever.

'And he didn't defend me' she noted absentmindedly when Mariah said that Kai would be cruel enough to throw Rei of the team just because he lost Drigger.

Kai snorted, not thinking that Rei would want to accept that offer, but to her surprise she saw him consider it.

When Rei seemed ready to accept that offer, she jumped in. 'Yeah, as if I will let him off that easily' she thought

"Come on Rei, you can't seriously think about betraying us for, THIS" Kai said, looking Mariah up and down with disgust on her face, making very clear what she met with 'THIS'.

"What do you mean, of course he can, better than being with you losers any longer." Mariah answered, getting pissed up.

'Why does this bitch have to ruin anything, hasn't she got anything better to do.' Were Mariah's thoughts

"LOSERS….I'll show you losers." Kai said, taking a threatening step closer to Mariah. Mariah automatically went a step backwards.

"Kai, calm down." Rei interrupted. Trying to calm both girls down before they flew into each other hairs, which didn't seem to work, because after giving him a glare, they went further with their, uhm, I think I shall call it conversation.

MEANWHILE WITH TYSON AND MAX.

A red haired boy was walking to the small bungalow that was assigned to the blade breakers, it hadn't take him long to come from Russia to Japan thanks to Voltaire's private jet.

He knocked softly at the door, and a blond hair kid opened the door briskly, so that Tala had to quickly take a step backwards unless he wanted that the handle of the door got imbedded with his stomach.

"Yes, How can I help you" he asked with a really, really big smile on his face. Tala blinked, he never, ever had seem someone so happy before, even Ian when he was sugar high didn't seem so happy.

"Well, I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari; he's a good friend of mine." Tala said, hoping that he was in the right place, knowing that these kind of people didn't really fitted with the image of Kai Hiwatari.

"She's in the mountains, with Rei." Max said. Tala nodded his thanks and went to the mountains, looking for Kai, and thinking about who are what Rei was, and hoping that he didn't had any dirty thoughts about Kai.

BACK AT REI.

"You pink haired cow."

"Blue haired chicken"

"Stupid Barbie slut."

"Why you little…" (A/N: yes indeed, Kai is smaller than Mariah)

"Calm down, please." Rei begged, this was already busy for ten minutes, and the insults were getting a little unoriginal.

"You are right Rei, this can only be settled in a beyblade match, I win, you come with us, she wins, you can choose." Kai said, knowing that she could easily win from that stupid wench.

"Deal, only difference, I fight you instead of Mariah." Rei said, he would want to fight Kai himself, to see if he can still fight even without Drigger.

Kai was a bit surprised at this, but she nodded, Rei with or without Drigger, she could defeat too, but he'll probably be harder than that thing.

So the fight started, and Rei was losing, but after a while he got used to fighting without Drigger, but when Kai called out Dranzer, he knew that he was lost. But he was happy about it, now he knew that she cared about him, otherwise she would have let him go to the tigers with no problem.

Mariah of course wasn't happy about that at all. She was furious, this was her last change to get Rei into their team again, and that blue haired woman had ruined that.

But wait a minute, what would Rei think about Kai being a girl. It wouldn't exactly be the fact that Kai was a girl, but that she lied to him whole the time. Yes this could work.

"Well, Rei, if you go back to the blade breakers than at least know this." She yelled.

She launched her beyblade at Kai. Kai threw her arms in front of her face, trying to protect her eyes, while the beyblade ripped her clothes apart, revealing Kai.

Rei stared not able to move his gaze, seeing some cuts appearing on Kai, and a small trickle of blood flowing down her leg only added to her beauty.

Suddenly an ice blue blade (A/N: I have absolutely no clue about the color of Tala's blade) appeared out of nowhere, knocking the pink one aside.

Kai, Mariah and Rei looked at the place were the blade came from.

"No one hurts a friend of mine." Tala said. Mariah knew she couldn't fight three bladers, so she decided to run for it.

"Remember Rei, there will always be a place on the team for you." She yelled at Rei, hoping that he would change his mind, and still join their team.

Then she was gone, leaving Rei and Kai looking at Tala. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, and than Tala took up his blade, opened his arms, and spoke.

"Missed me." Tala said with a grin at Kai.

Kai flew into his arms, and Rei glared extremely hard at Tala who was blushing extremely hard because there was a naked Kai in his arms, hugging him.

"Of course I missed you Tala" Kai said, hugging Tala a bit harder, and then letting go.

"Tala is something wrong? Why is your face so red?" Kai asked, and then she noticed that she was naked, and blushed.

Then she realized that Rei was standing there, and jumped behind Tala. She didn't knew that he knew that she was a girl.

"Rei I can explain…" she said, not wanting him to hate her because she's a girl.

"You don't have to explain Kai, not if you don't want to." Rei said. Still glaring at Tala.

"Uhm, Kai, here take my jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold." Tala said, handing her his jacket.

Kai took it gratefully that she could cover herself. In all the years that she and Tala were separated, he had grown tall. He was at least a head taller than her. He was even a bit bigger than Rei.

'Yay, someone else to make me feel small.' Kai thought to herself, but she was really glad that Tala was here, she had missed him.

She put the jacket on; it came to her mid thights, covering all the things that had to be covered. All three went back to the back to the bungalow of the blade breakers, Kai asking questions at Tala, and Tala answering.

Most were about their friends, and what he has been doing. One was about Boris, if he didn't die a gruesome death. This question was asked in a whisper so that Rei couldn't hear.

And Rei, well he was getting more jealous by the second, when she asked a question in his ear, he could kill Tala.

'He comes, and she flies in his arms, and I'm here with her for days, and she never gave me a hug.' Rei thought to himself.

"Hey Kai, who is that guy?" Tyson asked when they arrived back at the bungalow.

"This is an old friend of mine, his name is Tala, and he will help us train for the tournament, isn't that so Tala." Kai said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Uhm, yeah sure, why not." He said "let's see what you can do." Max and Tyson started a beybattle, while Kai went to put some clothes on.

After the match was done, Tala had a series of exercises, of course Tyson had to complain about them, but after a bit of threatening, he would do them.

'What a nag, I don't know how Kai can stand it.'

Rei had to do some exercises too; because Kai just came outside he did them, but not wit an angry glare at Tala and Kai or two.

Finally the evening fell, and to Rei's anger, Kai invited Tala to sleep with them, in the same room as Kai, and him. (A/N: Max, Kenny and Tyson sleep there to, but Rei doesn't want to think about that.)

And so they fell in sleep. Tala's arrival unfortunately woke up some bad memories for Kai.

DREAMSEQUENCE

Kai was lying on the floor, her hands tied, just like her legs. She was lying spread-eagled and naked on the moist floor.

Heavy footsteps where coming from the stairs.

Boris stood there, and in his hands he held a whip.

He started to whip Kai, on her stomach, chest, arms, and legs. Everywhere he could get. Then he went away.

Kai was lying there bloody, thinking it was strange that the punishment was over, but, it wasn't over, because he came back, and with him, he brought…

TBC

Sorry for the shortness and the crapnes of this chapter, I promise you, next will be better.

Still, please review. Sorry for not posting this sooner, but exams, homework, the little social live I actual HAVE. So I hop you enjoy this story, and a happy new year to you all.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him, and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Wasn't it mean of me, to end last chapter with a cliffy, well, here is the sequel.

DREAMSEQUENCE

Kai was lying on the floor, her hands tied, just like her legs. She was lying spread-eagled and naked on the moist floor.

Heavy footsteps where coming from the stairs.

Boris stood there, and in his hands he held a whip.

He started to whip Kai, on her stomach, chest, arms, legs. Everywhere he could get. Then he went away.

Kai was lying there bloody, thinking it was strange that the punishment was over, but, it wasn't over, because he came back, and with him, he brought…

Chapter 12 

Kai's P.O.V

Tala and his little brother Yuri. Tala and Yuri where blindfolded, and Boris had something in his hands, but because it was so dark, Kai couldn't see it.

Boris told the guard to loosen my shackles, while he told another one, to shackle Tala to a wall.

Yuri was put in my place. Boris removed both blindfolds, and Yuri gasps.

Tala already knew I was a girl, but he never told Yuri about it, for my safety, his safety or Yuri's safety I don't know, probably for the three.

Yuri looked like a miniature version of Tala, only his hair was a bit shorter.

Boris finally showed what he held in his hands, and I couldn't help it, but my eyebrow rose.

In his hands he held a plank, with spikes, very sharp spikes, fastened in it. Normally they would never use something like that to beat on people.

The people would feel pain, okay, but they would be death too quickly.

Boris saw that I didn't really understood what he wanted to do, and he smirked, I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, but then he would probably punish me for the next two and a half weeks.

He puts the plank on Yuri's stomach, the sharp side, facing Yuri. The plank stays steady, but you see that it won't take a lot of weight to let it crash through Yuri.

Yuri is looking at Boris, fear in his eyes, Tala is also looking at him, but with hate and anger.

Boris tells me to come to him, I said no, a guard raises a whip and let it come down on Tala's back.

Tala screamed, he hadn't expected that.

"Each time you ignore an order, Tala will get hit with the whip, understood." Boris snarled. I nodded. Big meany.

With his guard and his power, he could stand against three kids, but if he where alone, than he would be death, in three seconds.

I come to him. He tells me to do my bridge (A/N: you know, you stand on your hands and feet, and somebody can lie underneath you, often done after you stood on your hands, and then you go further, and then you do your bridge.) over Yuri.

I finally know what they are going to do. The plank lies directly beneath me, if I can't hold my bridge long enough, then Yuri is death meat.

"If you can keep this up for two hours, you three can go." He says, I hope I can do this.

I swallow, I know that they won't let us stand here, that would be to easy, and I was right, Boris is coming to us, in his hands he holds a rubber truncheon. A big one at that.

I'm still naked, and Boris is standing between my legs, and before I know it, he pushes the thing up in my arse. I scream.

I almost loose my balance, I see Tala's eyes widen, but then I regain it. I can hear Yuri give a sigh.

Boris smirks, he starts moving it in and out of me. It hurts, but I'm used to it. I never have been so happy in my live that I have been raped so many times, otherwise their was no way in hell I could go through with this.

Finally after an hour he pulls it out of me. My arse hole is ripped, and blood is falling on Yuri, but he doesn't move. Smart boy.

If he did he could have brought me out of balance, and that would have hurt him more, than me.

Than Boris lets a guard come closer. I look at him, and then I swallow, I look at Tala, and with my eyes I plead that he won't hate me because I knew that his brother would die.

Tala isn't looking at me, his gaze goes to the guard, he looks five shades paler than usual.

The guard is holding in his arms a big sledge, and I know that I won't be blading for a month or two.

The guard grins, he is readying himself to hit me. The sledge is slammed down on my foot, and I scream. I feel the bones brake.

I loose my balance, but I quickly shift my weight on the three remaining supports, my two hands and my right foot.

A bit of my weight is resting against the plank, not enough that the spikes would break skin, but enough that it felt really uncomfortable for Yuri.

I look at Tala and he looks ready to cry, but he keeps it in, knowing that it would be better to wait a bit, thinking that I can safe his brother.

Never in my whole life would I disappoint so much as I did with Tala.

Next he broke my right hand, skin broke and Yuri started to bleed. Then the guard smashed my right foot, and that was to much, I fell.

I hear Tala and Yuri screaming, I look at Tala, and she his struggle against his bounds, I see Boris laughing, and then I look at Yuri, he lies there, his eyes open, terror still in them.

I see the spikes that are buried deep in him, and then everything around me becomes black. The pain, emotional and bodily are to great for me.

END DREAMSEQUENCE.

END Kai's P.O.V

Kai woke up, breathing harsh. She looked around her, everybody was sleeping, outside it was still dark.

She had forgotten that particularly memory a few years back, but seeing Tala back had triggered it again.

She didn't know if she had to be glad about it or not. She remembered that Tala didn't hate her after that, but that he ignored a lot of Boris direct orders.

This earned him of course a lot of punishments, but he didn't care for his live anymore, he just wanted too be free once more.

Tala used to tell her stories, from before he was sent to the abbey, before his parents where killed. Yuri loved to listen to those stories, he was too young to remember anything before the abbey.

Kai lied back down, lost in thoughts, after an half an hour she fell back in sleep. Outside you couldn't see what she was dreaming about, but inside she was torn up.

Her memories kept coming back, more and more, harsher and harsher.

Her soul was scarred, scars so deep they never heal, they never go away. The memories in her head went from when she first came to the abbey, until she ran away.

In the darkness Tala opened his eyes, he had seen Kai wake up from the nightmare, he had heard her talk.

"Please stop" "Tala forgive me" "YURI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Tala closed his eyes, in reality she never said any of those things, but in her dreams she screamed them.

A few tears fell from Tala's eyes, but when he opened them again they where as hard as ice.

He had forgiven Kai, and since that day, he had swore revenge, and how cruelly it may sound, he needed Kai, and her trust for it, because even with there is a change both of them will die.

He and the demolition boys had formed a plan, a few weeks ago. Kai was doing her first match in the regional tournament, and the boys had seen her.

She had survived, and thus she could come back to save them. Now, before Tala left, he and the demolition boys talked to the other children in the abbey, explaining there plan.

Tala would lure Kai back to the abbey, for that he needed her trust, friendship, and maybe something more.

He needed her to go back to Boris, so that he wouldn't hurt him for not following orders.

Tala had a few months to succeed, he hoped it worked, he seemed to have won a lot of Kai's trust already.

After she is back, she'll have to act like nothing is wrong, she has to be emotionless, she has to get Black Dranzer back.

Dranzer may be strong, but her darker counterpart was stronger, even if it was because of thousands of experiments that BioVolt did on it.

When Kai has regained the bit beast there will be a major revolt, but Kai has to do the hardest work.

She is the only one with enough power to defeat BioVolt, to destroy the abbey. The other children will be separated in four groups, each has as leader one of the demolition boys.

They will deal with the guards, and once that everybody is safe, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian, will go to Voltaire and Boris, and then they will be free.

Tala hoped that this plan would work, and that nobody would be killed, the guards of the abbey where ruthless.

The loved to hurt and kill other human beings. Tala looked once at Kai, knowing that she would suffer the most from it, because once she is back at the abbey, she will be tortured, raped and who knows what else, before she can have black Dranzer.

Tala closed his eyes and fell back in a deep, dreamless-sleep. Hoping that one day, his brother would be revenged, and that he, Kai and the rest of the demolition boys would be free.

That day would come if both demons where death: Boris and Voltaire.

The next morning:

Kai woke up first, and woke up the others, today it would be an important match, and she hoped that everyone was ready for it.

Tyson couldn't keep his mouth shut, and Max was sugar high. Rei was a bit sad, this would be his first match without Drigger.

Kai of course had invited Tala to come and watch, much to Rei's displeasure.

When they arrived at the match they heard that the white tigers would fight first, and then they would fight.

Kai only had one wish, seeing Mariah lose, hoping a terrible lose, and that she got hurt a little. (A/N: if you don't get the picture yet, Kai hasn't forgiven Mariah yet.)

The first match was between Gary and Bobby of the Spin-Shepards.

He was big, and didn't look to bright, but something told Kai, that he was the nicest kid on the team, but then again if you had to chose between, Mariah, pink haired freak that had ripped her clothes in pieces, which happened to be her favourite ones.

Lee, a cranky cat like boy, who wants to defeat Rei and take his bit beast or Kevin, who likes to sneak, steal information, lie, and is also the reason that Rei has lost his bitbeast.

He was fighting pretty good, but then that pink bimbo yells something at him, and he loses his concentration.

He looks at his blade, not really understanding why he lost. And there goes the pink, look at me I am as stupid as the ass of a baboon, she yells at Gary as if it was his fault.

The girl didn't get it, if she hadn't yelled he wouldn't have lost his concentration, and he would have won.

'Well Mariah's turn now. Hope she sucks.' Kai thought in herself.

She prepares to launch her ugly pink blade (A/N: yeah, I have something against the colour pink, don't know what, but I hate it.) just like her opponent: Doug.

They let there blades rip, and Doug thinks that she will be as easy to defeat as Gary. Big mistake.

She may come directly from an horror film, but even Tyson knew she wasn't weak, just stupid, ugly, thinks she is tuff, and thinks she can have any men she likes.

Doug attacks her, but Mariah shows her claws, she let Galux do her scratch attack, and Doug's blade is cut in two.

Doug looks surprised, and Mariah grins, an ugly cat like grin, that makes her fat face look even more fatter.

Now it was Lee's turn. The blade breakers where interested in his techniques, since Dizzy found almost no data about it.

The only data they got about it, came from Rei, and that was years back, the blade breakers knew how much difference such a time could be.

Lee attacked Bruno, like he wanted to show something, and show something he did. All the blade breakers, especially Rei where surprised as he did Tiger claw, an attack that Drigger was known for.

"How did you do that?" Rei screamed at Lee. 'If Lee could do that attack, why did he still want Drigger?' Rei wondered, but he decided not to ask, yet.

Lee looked Rei in the eye, hate was reflecting in them. Rei was taken aback by it, he knew that Lee felt betrayed when Rei had chosen to leave their village, but he didn't think that he would be that angry.

"I learned to do that in our village, Rei, if you stayed you could learn a few from our techniques, but no, you got what you wanted and then you ran away from us." Lee said, with an emotion filled voice, mostly anger, but also sadness.

"What do you mean 'got what you wanted.'?" Rei asked. Wondering what the hell Lee is talking about/

"The white tiger bit beast. You know Rei I still remember when se where young, we used to be inseparable, and than you got the bit beast from my grandfather.

I didn't get angry, I thought that our friendship would survive through this, than that it would survive through anything, guess I was wrong."

"That's not true Lee, I went away because I couldn't fully develop in the village, I wanted to learn new stuff, to grow greater, but I guess you just can't see that." Rei said to his defence.

"That's what you say Rei, but from that day on, I practised and practised, my attacks are perfect and stronger than yours, and the time to take the bit beast back is coming nearer and nearer."

Lee wanted nothing more than get Drigger for himself, but the reason why had something evil hanging round it.

Rei wondered how Lee could be so mean, as to steal someone's bit beast, didn't he appreciate Galleon enough to understand how important a bit beast was?

Bruno was still trying to defeat Lee's superior blade, but he didn't stand a change. Lee ignored him, his war was not in the dish, it was with Rei.

"Well Rei, what about this, if the white tigers win the finale, you will give Drigger to us, without a fuss, if you win, we will leave you alone. Do we have a deal?" Lee made this deal, sure of himself, knowing that the experience they had was much greater than the blade breakers.

"Yes." Rei said, knowing that the blade breakers would do anything to keep him and Drigger save.

Lee than defeated Bruno's blade with ease, and then he walked, without looking back, away from the blade arena.

At least Lee had enough dignity to not black mail Kai with her secret, Mariah wondered why he hadn't done that.

If it where her, she would have made the same deal, and if they won, she would tell Kai's secret, so that the team felt less motivated to win, of course she would tell, no matter the outcome of the battle.

Now it was the blade breakers turn to fight.

They had to fight the princes (A/N: at least I think it's their name, can be wrong though.)

First match was Tyson against Ronny. He immediately could see that they where snobs.

The size from their blades where gigantic. It was just in the bounds of the rules. They acted like they had a stick pushed to far up in their asses.

Tyson fought against Ronny, his hurricane attack didn't lift the blade from the ground like it did with others, but thanks to some quick thinking from Dizzy, he won.

Tala was watching from the crowd and was amazed at Tyson's power. He had seen on the television how Tyson won against Kai, and saw that he had much more power now than he had back then, at least twice as much.

Now it was Max his turn, he easily won, his defence was stronger than the attack of his opponent.

You see, richness isn't everything, and that is what the blade breakers show them, the princes may have defeated their last opponents, but they weren't so easily intimidated.

Rei bladed next. He was happy that Robin (A/N: again, I'm not sure that this is his name.) didn't own a bit beast, because he hadn't got Driger.

Rei was fighting fiercely, Kai had told him that the only way to get Drigger back is to sow that he can fight without him, and that's what Rei did.

"Drigger this is for you, TIGER CLAW ATTACK." He yelled.

And as if Drigger had waited for this moment, he came back, in a blinding flash of green and white.

The glory of the returned tiger made everybody speechless, and Rei fought with all his might, with Drigger on his side.

And, as if to show the world that he was back, Drigger fought with all his power, not only defeating Robin, but destroying the bey blade dish to.

And when the fight was over, Rei laughed, he looked at his team, who had supported him, he looked at Kai, who had shown him that there was more to him than a bit beast, and then he looked at the white tigers, who had shown him, that they didn't trust him enough as a friend.

TBC

Well, hope you liked this chapter, please review, come on, don't be ashamed.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

I know, I waited to long to update. Sorry (gets on her knees) PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Chapter 13

The fight was over, only the semi finals, and then the finals, and then they will win.

The blade breakers felt like they had been trough the hardest already. They almost lost Rei, but they got him back.

Just as Drigger, which Rei never left more than ten feet from him, and always kept him in sight.

He even got angry at Kenny when he wanted to repair Drigger.

But even with their victory, Kai wasn't taking any chances, and let the team train, almost non stop, Tala was helping her with it, and that help wasn't appreciated by two persons on the team.

Tyson who didn't like it, because that meant that he had to train harder, and that he couldn't sneak away now two people where watching instead of just one.

Rei didn't like it because Tala was the whole time with Kai. And if you don't get the picture yet, he didn't trust Tala.

Kai may say that she knew him years ago, but people change, as do their intentions. He personally thought that Tala wanted to get in Kai's pants.

This belief was greatly influenced by jalousie, because how Kai acted with Tala.

All the time that it had been the team and Kai, Kai barely showed emotions, let alone laugh, but Tala seemed to make her laugh, and Rei was getting pretty sick of it.

He would want to throw Tala to the side, and claim Kai for the rest of her live, but he knew that this wasn't the way to proceed.

First of all, she would get extremely angry at Rei for hurting Tala.

Secondly: Kai was a bit naive about her beauty, even if she looked like a guy, although, it was sometimes hard to tell if she looked more like a girl or a boy, you could feel an aura of innocence around her.

Rei knew that she wasn't a virgin because she was pregnant, a fact that Tala didn't know, he was sure. For this he was happy. He knew something about Kai, which Tala didn't.

But still, it felt like Kai doesn't know how it feels to be loved, it was strange. Kai seemed so strong and cold on the outside, but inside she was so alone.

He wished that they could be together forever, that he could protect her. Although, he had the sneaking suspicion that she could kick his ass any day.

The day for the semi finals was tomorrow, and the confidence that they would win became greater and greater, just like Tyson's ego.

"Kai, can we have the afternoon free." Asked Max. He was tired of all the training, and he wanted to relax a little.

"No, we have to train for the next match."

"Oh, come on, please Kai" pouted Max, putting on a puppy dog look.

"I said no." Kai wasn't fazed by it.

"Oh, come on Kai" Rei said. "We have done almost nothing else but training, just for this once, let us relax a little."

"Yeah Kai, please." Tyson quickly agreed with Rei.

Kai was looking at her three team mates, maybe she was a bit harsh, but they had to win the tournament, otherwise it was back to the streets for her, or maybe, back to Boris, just to save Tala's arse from being kicked.

"Tala, what do you think, do they deserve the afternoon free." Kai asked, looking at Tala for advice.

Tala seized them up, he would want Rei to train more, but he knew he would not have an excuse on why he let the others of, and Rei train.

But maybe if he played this right, he could get Kai to go with him.

"Sure, why not, we can all go to the park." Tala said.

"Than it's settled, I expect you all back here in three hours understood?" Kai asked.

The blade breakers nodded. But Tala had something else to say.

"Kai, I don't think that you understood correctly, when I said that we all can go to the park, I meant all, which means you to."

Kai glared at him.

"Give me one reason why I have to go." She hissed. The blade breakers watched silently, the only times that they heard Kai hiss, Tyson climbed up in a tree, and didn't dare to go out, until the next morning.

"Well, you're to uptight, you need to relax a little, besides, what harm could going to the park do?" Tala asked.

Kai glared harder at him, something that wasn't possible, if you asked the blade breakers. But finally Kai said yes.

So they went to the park, Rei decided that they would picnic there since it was such a lovely day.

Kai was walking behind the group off laughing teens. Moping. If you looked good, you could even see a small pout on her lips.

Rei had chosen a place, half in the sun, and half in the shadow, to picnic. Next to a group of trees.

He rolled out the piece of cloth that he had secured to sit on, and then he put the food on it.

The food existed out of sandwiches, fruit salad, and a big cake.

Everybody ate his fill, Tyson ate as much as everybody else put together.

After the picnic, they went to take a stroll, and to challenge some kids, like they did before they became a team.

Of course they won all the matches, much to the chagrin of the children, until one recognised them.

"Hey, these are the blade breakers, I saw them blading." Said a little boy, who was around ten years old.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Could you learn us to blade better, please." Said a girl, who couldn't be older than six.

"Yeah sure, we would love to." Rei answered with a smile.

The blade breakers trained the kids, even Kai and Tala went to teach the kids some new tricks.

The kids where really delighted when Tala and Kai did some tricks with their blades, especially when Tala made a block of ice with Wolfborg, and then Kai carved out statues with the fire of Dranzer.

The blade breakers where surprised at this, they never knew that Kai could do that.

They had made already a few birds, a wolf, a phoenix, a tiger, and a few other animals when each of them where ready they gave them to the kids, who hurries home, to put it in the freezer so it wouldn't melt.

After an hour or two playing, the blade breakers where tired, and they went back to their spot under the trees.

"Why don't you rest, and then we'll get some ice creams." Proposed Rei, with we meaning, he and Kai.

"What about, I go with you to carry the ice, and the others rest." Said Tala, not trusting Rei's intensions.

"Okay." Answered Kai, before Rei could do.

"For me chocolate." Said Tyson

"Banana" Max

"Rainbow" Tyson (A/N: this really exists, it's just extremely sweet, and has a lot of colours.)

"Okay, see you later." Said Rei.

They turned around and went to get some ice cream.

Rei glowered at Tala, while he just smirked. They where so up in each other (A/N: not in the, I like you and I keep my eyes on nothing else than you, way. But the 'I hate you, I wish you just could disappear.') That they didn't notice Kai disappearing.

When they reached the ice stand, they wanted to ask what Kai wanted, but she was gone.

"Where is Kai?" Rei asked, looking at Tala as if it where his fault that Kai disappeared..

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't see her walk away." Tala said, not liking the look that Rei send him.

They went to look for Kai, not knowing where she was, they searched, and they didn't split up because they didn't trust each other.

They came across the blade breakers, and told them that they had lost Kai, so now they where searching for Kai not finding her.

It started to rain, the temperature started to drop. They where ready to give up until.

"Hey, is that red water here." Asked Max.

"Red water?" Rei said, and then he came closer to investigate it.

The water was indeed red. But it came from someone that was lying there, curled up against a wall in an alley.

Tala stepped closer, looking at the person who was lying here.

"Kai" he gasped.

The blade breakers stepped closer.

"Oh my god." Tyson said.

Kenny gave Dizzy to Max, and hurried himself to the bushes to vomit.

Kai was all bruised and bloodied. The called an ambulance, and they stayed at Kai's side, mystified about how she got the wounds.

FLASHBACK: what happened to Kai?

Kai was walking behind the boys, contemplating why they where looking at each other like that.

'Maybe they like each other.' she mused.

Kai was very open minded, so she wouldn't mind it if they where gay.

'Too bad, it will be a great loss for the straight girls, but you can't do anything about it.'

Kai was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Rei and Tala took a turn.

She only notices that she was somewhere wrong, when she looked around once more.

This part of the park was destroyed, the trees were a bit burned, the ground was polluted, and even the swings that hung there where destroyed.

"Looky, looky what do we have here." Came a deep voice from behind her.

Kai turned around, and stared in the ugly face of a man. He was clad in leather, and he had a few piercings. He was big, and obviously does body building.

Around him stood another twenty or so guys, who looked like him, but seemed not so big.

"What is a lady like you doing here." Said the leader. The others snickered.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a lady." Kai snapped at him. If there was one thing she hated, than it was to be called a lady, because that came too close to the truth.

The leader stepped forward, and put his hands in the groin area, he squeezed.

"Defiantly no boy." He grinned.

Kai's face had turned scarlet. The man still squeezed her private parts, and before he knew it, Kai had kicked him in the balls.

The man lay gasping on the ground, holding his private parts.

Kai turned around and ran away, the rest of the gang following her.

Each time that one had separated himself from the group, Kai turned around, and beat the man to the ground. (A/N: remember, she is trained, and this is something I got from watching Rurouni Kenshin.)

But then, she came to a death end. She had defeated the half of all the men, but she knew she couldn't fight ten at the same time.

The leader, who was feeling a bit better, stepped forward, and then he hit Kai, in the stomach.

This was the start for all the other gang members to start beating on her, after she was all bloodied up, and bruised, they left her lying there.

Kai was coughing up some blood.

"Help." She croaked, her throat was full of blood. She was sure that she had a punctured lung.

Than the rain started to fall, and she shifted, she curled into a ball, well tried to, but she stopped when she started to hurt her ribs.

Then she lost herself in darkness.

END FLASHBACK

Kai was lying in a hospital bad, looking very pale.

The bruises where big, and she looked like she was death. The doctor had done all he could do, but he wouldn't give anymore information without Kai's guardian.

Mr. D. hurried himself as fast as he could to the hospital, not knowing if Kai was alright.

He had just got a phone call from the blade breakers, they where telling him that Kai was attacked, and that he had to hurry to the hospital.

Now Mr. D. was in the room which belonged to Kai, trying to hold back tears when he saw the condition Kai was in.

The door opened, and the doctor entered.

"How is Kai?" was the first question that Mr. D.

"She will survive, but she is hurt badly, but where I want to speak about is the baby."

"Baby, what baby?" asked Tala.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, she is pregnant." Said Rei, in a tone that said, idiot.

Tala glared at Rei, and before a fight broke out the doctor started to speak again.

"Well, the baby is hurt very badly, and we aren't sure it will survive."

Then after he said this, he listed the rest of Kai's hurts, and then he went away, leaving behind quiet. The silence was threatening, it only broke when Mr. D. took Kenny, Max and Tyson away.

Tala and Rei refuse to leave Kai's side.

TBC

For all those faithful followers of 'in your dreams' I've got very bad news, I'm planning on finishing 'secrets' first because I have got more inspiration for that, when this story is finished, I'll continue 'in your dream'. I'm sorry about that.

On the brighter side, how more reviews I get for this story, How more motivated I'll get to write and update, how faster this will be done, and how sooner I'll begin to write for 'in your dreams' again.

Yes, this was a cry for reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

I know, I waited to long to update. Sorry (gets on her knees) PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Chapter 14

Kai was already three days in the hospital, and still she didn't want to wake up.

Rei and Tala where really worried about her, they even decided to not fight until Kai was all better.

They where sitting at her bed, hearing the beeping noise of the heart monitor. They where a bit bored, but they didn't want to leave, in case Kai woke up.

Tala took Kai's hand in his, and started to whisper things in Russian to her. (speaking in Russian will be showed by: blah, blah )

Kai, I still remember the things you did for us in the abbey, you where a real jewel. You didn't want that other people where armed, that's why you always took the blame. Tala said, sadness creeping in his voice.

He looked up, to look over to Rei. He was happy he was sleeping, because Tala doesn't like to show emotions.

Please Kai, wake up. Don't leave me like Yuri did.

Kai in her dreamstate heard his lease, and started to struggle against the darkness.

'Where am I?' she thought. She tried to open her eyes, but the lids where to heavy.

Please Kai, I don't think I can live without you.

'Tala, is that you?' she wanted to scream, but she didn't get her mouth to work. She used all her energy to move a part of her body, but it didn't work.

She was pulled back in the darkness, not knowing what was happening to her, she tried to get away, trying to claw her way out, but still, the darkness surrounded her again.

Tala was still holding Kai's hand in his, when he felt a light movement coming from her. He started to shout at Kai, to keep fighting.

Rei woke up from the noise and looked at Tala. He was at the verge of tears, holding Kai's hand tightly in his own, telling her to not give up.

"Tala, calm down, what's wrong?" Rei asked, curious about why Tala is reacting so strongly.

"I felt her move." Tala said softly.

Rei looked at him, and then at the sadness that he radiated.

He wanted to say something comforting, but before he could open his mouth, there was a noise, it came from the heart monitor.

Rei and Tala looked at the screen, and saw a flat line. Kai's heart had stopped beating.

Doctors started to rush in the room, and they where ushered out, in the waiting room.

For hours they waited for news, but the only thing that happened was that Kai was send to the emergencies.

After two hours the blade breakers came, over the past few days they came each day, at the same hour to visit Kai, so that Tala and Rei could get something to eat and to go to the bathroom.

Today they saw Rei and Tala sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, Rei, why are you here?" Tyson asked.

Rei looked at Tyson, tears in his eyes.

"Her heart stopped beating, the doctors are trying to save her live." He said, not emotion evident in his voice, like he wasn't there.

Max was shocked. He had always thought that Kai was a strong person, to strong to die.

Kenny didn't want Kai to die, but he didn't know what to say.

Tyson was sad. Even if she was uptight, and really hard, she was a fantastic team captain, to loose her would have a devastating effect on the team.

The blade breakers where trying to cheer up Rei, but he wasn't really listening to them. It was strange, but the first time he had see, Kai, he had felt that she was special.

He didn't want to admit it, but he really liked Kai, in the very mature, and loving way. But he knew that she wouldn't like him back if he told her now.

She had too many things to worry about, and what recently happened, she had to deal with that too.

So a love confession from Rei wouldn't really help her, and who knows what she feels about Tala.

Tala was thinking about their past together. How Kai always was there for him, how much guilt she felt when Yuri was death.

The friendship and the support, but now, after all these years of being separated, they meet again, and he wondered if that friendship had turned into something more.

Kai had grown into a beautiful women, but she was bruised. Tala could see the scars of the past engraved in her soul.

The way she shies away from a simple loving touch, the way she pushes people as far as she can from her.

Tala wished that he could tell her what he needed her for, but he knew that he had to wait. He didn't know if she would want too risk her freedom.

She had finally found somewhere she was save, and Tala felt bad that he wanted her to give up that save place, but some things had to be done, she would understand, wouldn't she?

Tala's musings where cut short, when a doctor arrived at the scene.

"Are you the blade breakers?" asked the doctor.

"yes", answered Rei, Max and Tyson at the same time.

"How is Kai?" asked Tala and Kenny.

"Well, her heart stopped, but we could get it to beat again, by giving her electric shocks (A/N: they have a name for that, but I forget, or rather, was to lazy to get a dictionary Dutch/English.) but because she had a bleeding in the womb, and she had a shock in her body, the baby died. I'm sorry to inform you this." The doctor said. (A/N: I don't know if that really happens, I just made something up.)

"And Kai?" asked Rei.

"She will survive, she has to do it slowly once she wakes up, but for the rest she will be fine. She will wake up faster now the baby isn't using her energy." The blade breakers nodded.

"Can we go see her?" asked Max.

"Certainly, follow me." The doctor said, Kai was moved to an other room.

Once they reached that room, the doctor left them alone.

Kai was lying on the white hospital sheets, looking almost as pale as it.

She looked small and vulnerable, and didn't seem to be able to do anything.

It was amazing how strong and great she looked when she was awake, but how weak and small she looked when she was sleeping.

The blade breakers stayed for a while, but then they left again, saying that they had to train for their match, witch would find place in a week.

Rei and Tala stayed behind, none where willing to leave Kai's side.

It was in the middle of the night that there was a sign of movement coming from the bed. To bad both Tala and Rei where sleeping.

Kai was moving, trying to open her eyes. She was started to succeed, when again the darkness started to crush her.

'Oh no, not this time' she thought, and then she tried harder to open her eyes. Finally it worked, her red eyes where again met with darkness.

Kai tried to see something, but all she saw was darkness, she was starting to get scared, it seemed that she couldn't escape the darkness, no matter what she tried.

Her breathing started to get harsh, and her body started to twist, finally she seemed to hit something other than the bed she was lying on.

Tala had fallen asleep, with his head onto Kai's bed, but now he woke up, because a fist had hit him in the nose.

"OOOW." He howled in pain, waking up Rei in the process.

Rei looked wildly round him, but he noticed that it was dark, so he moved, in the dark, to find a light switch.

After tripping over a chair; he found one, and turned on the light.

Kai was lying on the bed, shocked because of the sudden light. Tala was holding his nose.

"Kai, you're awake." Rei almost yelled.

Kai flinched at the hard sound, but she nodded. She tried to speak, but out of her mouth came only a croak.

"Here." Said Tala, while holding a glass of water to her lips. Kai sipped, a bit, grate full for the moisture.

"Tala, Rei, how 'cough' are you." She managed to say.

"Oh god Kai, we where so worried about you." Rei said nearly breaking down.

"You shouldn't be." Kai said, a little disapproving.

"You should get some sleep Kai." Tala said. Kai nodded.

Kai slowly fell back to sleep. Tala wondered how it came that Kai always was more worried about others than herself.

She didn't want to worry anyone, but still, she did, and then she gets all guilty about it. well, he couldn't figure it out.

After another two days of tests, and advises of doctors, she was let free. Kai was hurt when she received the news that baby hadn't survived.

She hadn't cried, she just had looked shocked and said. "Oh, too bad."

It wasn't good for her to keep her feelings bottled up, she knew that, but she was raised with the knowledge that emotions where for weak people, and it was the only way that she could deal with the knowledge that was given to her.

She had started to train the blade breakers again, even if she herself couldn't train with them. Over 5 days it was an important match, and she wanted her team to be in top condition.

The first few days, Kai was really exhausted, not really wanted to stand for a long time, and always taking naps.

The third day this cleared up, she bladed a bit, but she didn't participate in the training. The fourth day, she partly participated in the training, and the fifth day, Kai was once again fully participated in the training.

She still was a bit weak, but that was nothing that she couldn't deal with.

Still for the best, she wouldn't blade tomorrow. Kai send at the day everybody in bed at eight O'clock, even Tala, who wasn't a member of the blade breakers.

Tala had told that he couldn't watch the match, because he had to get something for his blade, so he would see them later, because he had to get up really early.

Kai knew that whatever he was getting was illegal in China, otherwise he wouldn't have to leave so early, but to be honest, she didn't care if it was legal or illegal, hell, Dranzer excisted out of illegal parts.

Tyson didn't thought that, going to bed so early, was fun, so he decided to sneak out the room, and watch some television. At one AM he went back to bed.

The following morning.

"Tyson, wake up, or we are going to be late." Yelled Kai, but Tyson gave no reaction that he heard what so ever.

Kai had been yelling at Tyson for over an hour, the bus was standing ready to take them to the stadium, everybody was ready to leave, well everybody except Tyson.

Tala had already left, and Mr. D. was waiting for them. If they didn't leave now, they would be late.

"Why don't you already go, and I will stay and wake Tyson, then we will go after you, okay?" suggested Rei.

Kai who was thinking about hurting Tyson somewhere men don't liked to be hurt, nodded. She knew that Tyson wouldn't survive if she was going to stay, besides, it would do her no good, to walk all the way from here to the stadium.

Kai and Max are arrived at the stadium, as predicted, they had now time to spare, so Max went to the dish and seized his opponents up.

He was surprised at the blade that chucky, his opponent used. It was barely fit to be called a blade.

It was made from wood, and looked as if it was repaired a dozen times already, but still he launched his blade.

Max knew from experience that how the blade looks says nothing about the strength of it. so he gave it a few pushes, and was amazed by how far the blade was knocked.

Max knew that Tyson and Rei needed time to arrive, so he decided to play a bit with his opponent.

Chucky wasn't pleased with that, he said that if Max was stronger than him, that he didn't need to play games with him.

That it was humiliating, and certainly not the proper thing to do.

Max looked at Chucky, he didn't want to do that, but he knew that Tyson and Rei needed more time, so he played some more until Kai decided to enter the discussion.

"Max, finish him off." Kai yelled.

"But Kai, what about the tournament, you know we will be disqualified if we don't win two out the three."

"I'll fight, now finish it off, what would you think if your opponent did something like that with you."

These words putted Max to thought. He would hate it if somebody did that to him, he would feel humiliated. So he defeated Chucky, with ease.

He looked at his opponent.

"I'm sorry I did that, it just that I didn't know if Kai was up to playing or not." Max said. Chucky seized him up.

"You are forgiven, as long as you don't do it again." He said. Max smiled, and went back to the bench.

Kai stepped forward and saw that Chucky gave the wooden blade to Kai's opponent.

Kai and his opponent (A/N: don't remember the name, sorry.) shoot their blades, and before you know it, Kai has won.

"We have won already two matches, it would be a waste of our time to fight the third." Kai said loud and clearly.

"Sorry" said DJ Jazzman, "But you have to fight all three rounds, otherwise you will be disqualified. You got one minute."

Kai and Max decided to wait, holding a close eye on the entrance.

MEANWHILE:

Rei had finally woken up Tyson by feeding him a chilli pepper.

Tyson says that his mouth is on fire, but Rei doesn't care. He informs Tyson that they are late, and then Tyson tries to blame Kai for not waking him on time.

Rei immediately informs him, not to politely, that she had tried to wake him, but that he wouldn't wake up.

So now they are walking to the tournament.

After a while they managed to hitch hike a bus, who was willing to take them to the China towers.

But the vehicle stops, and when Tyson and Rei go to the source of the blockage of the road, they see an whole mountain of stone. There was an avalanche.

Rei told Tyson that they had to climb, witch Tyson at first didn't want to, but after Rei had informed him that this was the only why to get to the China towers on time, he climbed.

Then suddenly, a big rock falls down, and Tyson slips away. Thanks to some quick thinking of Rei, he had managed to catch Tyson.

The bad part was that he twisted his ankle by doing so.

Rei urged Tyson to go on without him, but Tyson may not be smart, but he was loyal, and he refused to leave a buddy alone.

So he took Rei on his back, and like this he climbed the rest of the mountain.

Exhausted and out of breath, he reached the top. He saw the China tower standing, and even if he felt like falling asleep where he stood, he didn't give up.

He ran down the mountain, and to the tower.

MEANWHILE:

'Oh no, only ten seconds to go.' Thought Max.

worry started to show on his face, but when he looked at Kai, he only saw her calm face, strangely this reassured him.

"5…4….3…2….and their they are." Came from the announcers. Max looked at the entrance, and their they stood.

Rei was on Tyson's back, and Tyson was huffing and puffing. Their clothes where dirty, but they made it on time.

Rei was put down on the bench, and Kenny started to check his ankle, while Tyson is going to the dish and defeats his opponent in no time.

Max is looking at their opponents, and decide to do something for them, to make it up for what he did to them.

"Hey wait, this is for you." He says, and shows his own blade.

Their opponents look really touched by the gesture, and accept it.

The blade breakers go back, and celebrate their victory, and now, only one thing to do, and then Drigger will be Rei's forever.

TBC

Hey, here is another update. I'm in a good mood, si I thought that an apdate would be nice around now.

I have discovered two great new animes. (No, I won't write fictions about them)

They are called .hack/SIGN and gravitation. They are soooo fun.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

I know, I waited to long to update. Sorry (gets on her knees) PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Chapter 15

The blade breakers where getting a bit nervous, even if they didn't want to admit it.

The finals where drawing nearer, and so was the fate of Drigger, Rei's bit beast. But they still had one day to go for the finals started.

Kai got the whole team to train, she and Tala where doing there best to make them launch, attack and defend perfect. Even Tyson wasn't complaining.

Tala was wondering why Kai seemed to care so much for her team, why she was doing her best for them.

So when it was lunch break, he decided to ask.

"Kai, why are you doing your best so much? Even in the abbey you weren't so passionate about it." Tala said.

Kai looked at him; she started to speak, slowly, like she was carefully thinking about her words.

"Well, I just think that for a last time I have to do my best."

"Last time? What the hell do you mean with last time?" Tala almost screamed. He knew Kai well in the past, but he hoped that he had wrongly interpreted the words.

"Last time Tala, after this tournament, you won't see me anymore, Tala, I hope I can trust you with this information, but I want you to know."

"Know what?" Tala swallowed. 'Please don't say what I think you are going to say.' Tala thought.

"I'm going to kill myself Tala; I have nothing to live for anymore. Besides, then you can tell Boris that you have succeeded your mission. I wouldn't return, so you killed me." She said her voice cold.

"No, Kai, I won't let you do this, I rather get beaten by Boris for another fifteen years, but I won't let you waste your live, and kill yourself. You're too good to die." Even with all the training in the abbey, Tala hasn't let go of his emotions, and that was clearly at the fiery way he spoke.

"No, Tala, I just end up getting hurt again, if I could save some lives with it, than I should think about it. But now I'm just living because nobody had the courage to finish me off." Kai said. A lonely tear slipping out of her eye, and slowly streaked across her cheek.

Tala wanted to say something, but Kai swiped the tear away and stood up.

"The break is over; it's time to train again." She yelled, and the blade breakers trained again.

Kai didn't give Tala the change to talk to her, and the words that she had said convinced him to not tell anybody else.

He would save Kai on his own, and he would not betray her trust, never.

It was time to sleep, and even then Kai did not speak to Tala, she pretended that she was asleep. Tala made a promise to himself.

Tomorrow after the finals, he would tell his plan to Kai, and then she had something to live for. Dozens of lives. All the children from the abbey.

Tala went to bed, and when he was starting to doze, he was remembering times with Kai in the abbey, and how much they both suffered.

DREAMSEQUENCE:

Tala was called by Boris in the room. Kai was getting wilder with the day. She didn't want to listen anymore.

Tala knew that the only way to make her listen was to punish one of her friends, but this time it wasn't about Kai.

Tala had taken a small revenge for the death of his brother. He had destroyed some important files.

Boris had tortured him already, but Tala refused to break. But now, he was called again to the lower levels of the abbey.

Kai was already called an hour ago. He did not know what they wanted to do to Kai, but he was sure she was willing to take it.

They would want to break him, by torturing her, but both knew this already and they had made a deal, Tala would not give in, and Kai would not give in, she would forgive him.

Tala knew that Kai felt guilty for the death of Yuri, and he had used that a bit, but he knew that Kai would understand.

Tala entered the dungeon and saw Kai lying, wrapped up in barbed wire. She was lying on a steel bed.

She was blind folded, that meant that they wanted to make her scream.

Because of their training it was hard to make them scream, unless when they don't see the attack coming, then they scream the first time when they attack, but it hardly works a second time.

Tala is brought in another room, one with a glass in it, so he can see the other room. He knew that in the other room, nobody could hear or see them.

A guard steps forward, a base ball bat in his arms, Kai is laying there, she looks a bit too relax. Tala knew that they had left her an hour alone, so she would be surprised when they attacked her.

The guard smashed the bat on the barbed wire, right over Kai's stomach. Kai let's free a gasp, but then she bites her tongue. I see the spikes are cutting in her skin, and small droplets of blood are sliding on the metal bed.

The guard wait a few seconds and then hits again, Kai doesn't let free a gasp this time, and she takes the pain as if it is nothing.

The guard waited each time ten seconds before hitting again, this was because otherwise, the old pain wouldn't be gone, and the new pain would numb the old one.

This torture took more than an hour, and then they removed the barbed wire from Kai. Her clothes, which had small tears in it, where removed, you could see the small cuts in whole her body.

Strangely, they didn't loosen the manacles that where around Kai's wrists, or ankles.

Normally the punishment is over, but it seemed that Boris had something other in mind.

A guard stepped to Kai; he then tightened the manacles around her ankles, so she was lying with her legs open.

Tala could see Kai frown, even if she had a blindfold on. A scientist stepped forward. He looked to have a probe in his arms.

He waves the guard away, and then he stands between Kai's legs. I wonder what he will do.

Kai must have felt him there, because her whole body is tense, then without warning, the scientist shoves the probe down her vagina.

Kai didn't make a noise. She just had paled a few shades. Tala swallowed, he wondered why they would do that.

But all too soon, the meaning was clear. The scientist took out a device, and then he pushed a button.

Kai's body went into convulsions. Tala wondered what was happening, and it must have showed on his face, because Boris started to explain.

"The probe is actually a sort of battery/conductor. If the scientist pushes the button, it lets loose an electric power, wish goes trough her whole body. Each time it will become higher and higher, until the body can't take anymore and dies." Boris said an evil smirk on his face.

Tala looked horrified at Kai, who had by now, bit through her lip, another five minutes and the screams started, and they didn't stop.

After five minutes of Kai screaming, Tala couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop it, Boris, she hasn't done anything wrong."

Boris pushed a button, and told the scientist to stop. Then he looked at Tala. He backhanded him in his face.

"Next time when you do something foolish like that, I promise that she will suffer much more than that, you understand." Boris said.

Tala nodded. Then Boris left again.

The next time that he and Kai met was that same evening. Kai was furious with Tala.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM TO STOP, JUST AN HOUR LONGER AND THEY WOULD HAVE STOPPED, THEY WON'T KILL ME, YOU FORGET I'M VOLTAIRE'S GRANDSON." She yelled.

"No Kai, you are not his grandson, you're a girl, but that hasn't got anything to do with it, what if he didn't stop on time, what if he just killed you?" Tala asked, serious.

"Than I would be death." She said on a cold way that made even Tala flinch.

"And then I would kill myself." Tala answered to Kai.

Kai turned around quickly and looked shocked.

"No, Tala, why would you do that?"

"Because if I lost you to, my live wouldn't have been worth living anymore. Bryan, Ian and Spencer are strong enough to survive this, but I am not. Promise that you won't die."

"Not until you can handle it, Tala, I promise." Kai said, and then she turned away, and ran away.

Tala looked after her, but he knew that it was necessary for Kai to have some alone time.

END DREAMSEQUENCE.

Tala woke up. He still held his eyes closed. He could he forget that even then Kai wanted to be death.

In the abbey they had done bad things to Kai, but so many bad things to make her kill herself. No. There must be something he misses.

Tala opened his eyes and noticed that the room was empty. On Kai's pillow laid a note, Tala grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Tala._

_We already left for the finals, sorry that I didn't wake you, but you looked like you could use some sleep._

_Greetings Kai. _

"FUCK." Tala swore. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was already eleven hour. The finals had started an hour and half ago.

He had to hurry. He knew that Kai didn't let him sleep because he looked like he needed some sleep, but because she didn't want him to stop her when she killed herself.

Tala quickly got dressed, and hurried to the China tower.

What happened when Tala was sleeping:

Kai had woken up all the blade breakers already, Tyson was nervous, but tried to act like he wasn't nervous at all.

Max showed a bit more confidence, but was nervous too. Rei wasn't looking too healthy, but then that was understandable, because the fight wasn't only for a title, it was for Rei's bit beast too.

"Kai, shouldn't we wake up Tala." Rei asked.

"No, he confessed to me yesterday that he didn't got a wink of sleep yesterday and the day before, so I thought that it may be better to let him sleep a bit." Kai said.

"Oh, okay." Rei said.

He thought that Kai was starting to get weird. First she is close with Tala for days, but it seems that she has been avoiding him since lunch yesterday.

Rei wasn't complaining about it, but he thought that it was strange.

Breakfast went by quickly, even Tyson didn't eat much. It was clear that their nerves where on fire.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" asked Mr. D. when he came to get the blade breakers, with a big smile on his face.

Kai nodded softly, and ushered her team in the bus. It was weird, but Kai didn't seem nervous at all, no, she looked more calm and relaxed than Rei had ever seen her.

As for Mr. D. the smile was working on the others nerves. How could somebody be that happy at a time like this? But then again, Mr. D. hadn't got a clue about their little bet involving Drigger.

Finally they arrived there; they had twenty minutes to get prepared.

"Well, good luck, I think I already go to my seat in the audience." Said Mr D. then he left.

The blade breakers where just sitting there. Tyson was looking extremely pale, Rei's fists where clenched, and Max smile had disappeared. Kenny was typing a bit on Dizzy, searching for weak spots, on their opponents blades.

"Oh, no, this isn't good. Their blades and bit beasts are at least ten times as strong as ours; we have no change at beating them at all." Said Kenny desperately.

The team looked tenser than ever. Surprisingly, Kai stepped forward.

"Guy, come over here, I want to tell you something." She said.

The blade breakers went to her, and they sat in front of her.

"You all want to win, I know that, but if you believe that you don't have a change of winning, than you can't win, and you better surrender before you fight."

When she said this Tyson protested.

"And give up without a fight never." Surprisingly, when Tyson said this, a small smirk appeared on Kai's face.

"So, you haven't completely given up." When she said that, her team looked at her with looks that said: 'has she gone mad'?

"What I mean is your attitude. If you believe in it than you get stronger, than you give your bit beast more power." She said, she took Dranzer out of her pocket, and showed it to her team.

"You see, my blade is really old, it hasn't got a lot of technical updates the last five year, and half of the pieces don't fit in. According to the logic, I wouldn't have a dog's change to win a match against a five year old, even with bit beast, am I right Kenny."

"Yes you are, I wanted to ask you about it, but I was to busy to look up information of the white tigers." Answered Kenny.

"You see, it doesn't depend on whose blade is the strongest, or whose bit beast trained the most. It has to do with how much of yourself you lay in it, if you trust on your training, yourself, your bit beast and your talent, you have got an high change to win, I'm not saying that you can't lose mind you, but I'm saying that if you don't change your attitude, you WILL lose."

The blade breakers looked at her shocked. She moved away, back to the wall, and stood against it, with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

Then it went through their thick skulls, and they all knew that Kai was right, and this brightened their attitudes a bit.

The finals begin. The blade breakers had decided who was going to fight who, well Kai had decided who against whom.

Max defence would go in the first round against Gary's attacks.

Kai was sure that Max was the best against Gary, but she wasn't sure if he could win. Gary was really strong, but still somebody had to do it.

The finals where different than the rest of the matches. There would be three rounds, and each round existed out of the best out three rounds.

Max and Gary both launched their blades in the bowl, and Gary started to attack from the beginning.

It looked as if Max didn't have a change to win, but thanks to a small trick, he won the first from the three matches.

Gary wasn't happy about that, scratch that, he was furious about that.

The next round was a harsh one for Max. Gary started to pummel his blade and didn't stop until Max was defeated. This made the score even.

Kenny shows Max a kind of strategy that he has to try against Gary, but even with that he can't defeat Gary, but even with his loss, he feels happy.

He knew that Rei and Tyson would win their matches, and even when he gets Draciel from beneath the rubble, he knows that all is not lost.

The second round was for Rei and Mariah. Mariah hoped that she could win from Rei, just to take a bit of revenge for him humiliating her in the mountains.

Rei still saw Mariah as a childhood friend, and he knew that he didn't want to fight her. But Kai said that the only persons that could defeat Mariah's technique were herself and Rei.

When Rei asked why she wouldn't fight Mariah, was her answer:

"If I got to fight against, that arrogant, stuck up bitch, that isn't good enough to clean the dirt from beneath my dog's (if I had one) toenails, than I would not only destroy both her blade and the dish, but everything radius ten meters from it, and than I would be holding back."

So Rei had decided best to fight against her, for the safety of other people.

"So Rei, are you ready to fight against a friend, because I still see you as one." Said Mariah. She hoped that she could distract Rei a bit from the game, by saying something over-emotional, that he would by.

Rei and Mariah let their blades rip. At first sight the war is raging. But then doubts start clouding over Rei's mind.

Kai notices this, and feels like knocking Rei over the head with a frying pan. She thought he would be strong enough to leave his old emotions out of it, she guessed he wasn't, but she still hoped that he would prove her wrong.

Mariah gave Rei's blade a shove, and Drigger landed out of the dish.

"Rei, do you want to lose Drigger again? Because if you stay fighting like this, it will happen again, don't mind that she is an old team mate from you, you don't see her holding back because you are, so fight, with all that you have, not only for you, but for the team, for Drigger." Kai shouted.

The second round starts.

"Rei, if you fight as bad as the last round, than Drigger will be Lee's in no time. At least give it a try this time." Mariah says. She knew that he would never fight with full strength against.

Mariah hadn't got a clue what Kai's words meant to Kai, and when the second round started, the battle really began.

It was a fierce, but quick battle, and in no time, Mariah's blade was out the dish.

Rei had won, without to much trouble. Mariah had never expected Rei to fight back so hard, and was now looking unbelieving to her blade.

Kai was smirking, he was glad that Rei had beaten that bitch so easily the second round, she wondered if Mariah would be that stupid the next time. You never know, maybe she was.

The third round begins, and so does the action.

The fans are happy that there is finally a match that is worth looking at. The battle was fierce, but it seemed that both people where evenly matched.

Who would win was a question where the answer was unknown for.

Rei was having fun; he never had a match so evenly. He and Mariah where equal in power (A/N: yeah, but in brains and looks, Mariah is waaaaaaaaaay behind.) he thought that it was fun.

The blades clashed, again and again, but no winner came forth.

Kai was watching, Rei would win this battle, he had no other choice. Mariah was fighting, she had a small smile on her face, she was enjoying herself, and Kai couldn't help but sneer at Mariah.

"This is fun Mariah; reminds me of old times." Rei says to Mariah.

"Yes it sure does, oh I missed this Rei, maybe you can go back to us, than we can do this more often." Mariah said, she really wanted that.

Rei didn't gave an answer, he knew that Mariah wanted him back, that she would forgive him for going, but how longer Rei was with the blade breakers, how less eager he became to go back to the white tigers.

Finally the two bit beasts are called, and then the blades clash for one last time, Drigger's tiger claw attack, against Galux her scratch attack.

A giant cloud of smoke covered the blading dish. When the smoke clears away, only one blade is spinning.

Rei's blade.

Now it was the turn for Lee to fight against Tyson.

TBC

I'll try to update the next chapter very soon. Is that okay? I hope so.

Don't forget to review


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

I know, I waited to long to update. Sorry (gets on her knees) PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Chapter 16

Tyson was going to fight against Lee. Kai had a hard time to prepare Tyson for the battle.

The reason why she had chosen him, was that his bit beast was the strongest. The technique was as strong as those of the rest of the team, well actually worse, but Kai was sure that Tyson will conquer all the obstacles and win.

Tyson was sure of himself. The field seemed to be a desert/temple field, hard to do, but with all the training Kai gave him, it wouldn't be impossible.

They let their blades rip. The sand is tricky, and bot players try to stay on the edge of stone, but Tyson is taken by surprise.

Lee was much stronger than he thought, and he knocks Tyson out of the dish with ease. Tyson looks surprised, but Lee just smirks at him.

Kai was thinking about a way to defeat Lee. Lee was looking at Rei, challenging him with a glare. Soon it came clear that Lee wasn't fighting against Tyson in his head, he was fighting Rei, and that gave Kai an idea.

"Tyson, listen. Lee isn't paying attention to you in the fight, he is paying attention to Rei. He lets his emotions get the best of him, try to use that." Kai said to Tyson.

'Lee is not paying attention to me.' Thought Tyson. "That's it." he said out loud when he found a way to defeat Lee.

Lee was still glaring at Rei when the second match began. Tyson started to attack him, and because of his preoccupation with Rei, Lee fell into the sand, losing speed, and finally, stop spinning.

Lee is furious with Tyson. With all his might he wanted Drigger to be his, and to take revenge on Rei.

He wasn't smart enough to see, that this would be his down fall. Rei had left because he needn't freedom. Lee didn't understand.

Lee was angry, he shot his blade with all the power he possessed, and so the third and final round started.

Both sides where fighting with all that they got. Both beasts where unleashed. This wasn't just a match between two teams anymore, this was war.

Both sides seemed to be winning, but then a final clash of the bit beasts. A tornado of sand rose from the dish, and two projectiles flew out of it.

Both blades reached the ground at exact the same time. It is a tie.

"have you ever seen something like this people." Screamed Jazzman.

"according to the rules and I quote: 'If there is a tie, than both team captain's have to fight in one final round.' So it's going to be Lee from the white tigers, against Kai from the blade breakers.' He announced. (A/N: I know, Rei fought, not Kai, but I wanted her to fight so there.)

Kai and Lee stood in front of each other. Both where determined not to lose. They launched their blades, with all the power they possessed, and both bit beast where called upon immediately.

Kai's Dranzer was smashing herself against Lee's Galleon. Galleon used the attacks of the bit beasts of the white tigers, trying to confuse Dranzer.

But Kai and Dranzer didn't get confused, they fought with their heart and souls, determined to win this fight for the team.

"It's time to finish this, so I can claim Drigger." Lee yelled.

"No way in hell that you are going to win, my team and me have been through too much to lose now." Kai said.

Wind was blowing through the arena, like a tornado. Kai's scarf was fluttering behind her, like a white flame, her eyes seemed to be on fire and her face was sat in an expression that spoke of strength.

Lee's hair was waving with the wind, he stood tall and proud like a lion, but still seemed ready to pounce on his prey.

"Rei, look at this, and you'll see what you missed since you betrayed us." Lee said.

"I didn't betray you Lee, I went away because I wanted to learn about beyblading, Kai has learned me already more things in the short while I know, he…. Him, than in all the years I stayed in our village." Rei said, almost betraying Kai.

"That we will see at the end of this game. If Kai can defeat me, than I will believe, and forgive you, otherwise, I won't and I will expect you to give Drigger to me." Lee said, then he turned his attention back to the blading.

Kai had waited for Lee and Rei to finish their conversation, but now that they had finished it, she was attacking Lee again, and Lee was attacking her.

Dranzer was getting stronger from Kai's determination, and Lee's Galleon was getting stronger from Lee's.

Than finally, the burning phoenix clashed as hard as she could with the thundering lion. Both bladers calling out one last attack.

"DRANZER, FLAMING ARROWS."

"GALLEON, BLACK THUNDER."

Than both blades disappeared in a cloud of smoke, you could see the flashes of red and black coming from it.

During this all, both bladers looked at each other, a silent battle was going on in their eyes.

The smoke cleared up, and only one blade was still spinning, slowly, barely, but it was still spinning.

"AND THE WINNER IS KAI FROM THE BLADE BREAKERS." Screamed Jazzman loudly.

The crowd cheered the blade breakers on as loud as they could. Even the supporters from the white tigers thought that they had deserved that.

"We won, we won." Max and Tyson sung. Kai just gave a smirk, and went to sit on the bench, in her usual pose. Eyes closed and arms crossed. But the smirk didn't disappear.

"It seems that I owe you an apology Rei." Lee was saying.

"Apology accepted on one condition Lee." Rei answered back.

"And that is?"

"That we still are friends."

"Of course."

Then they hugged and everything was sunshine and roses again.

Journalists came from every where to take an interview from both the losing side as the winning side, and in all the excitement, they didn't see Kai sneak of.

"And how does it feel to win from the white tigers?" asked a female journalist to the blade breakers minus Kai.

"IT FEELS GREAT." Screamed Tyson, feeling hyper.

"And how does it feel to lose?" asked the same to the white tigers.

"It could be worse, we tried out best, and nobody can expect more from us. To bad we lost though." Said Lee.

"hum, I want to ask a question to Kai, but he seems to be disappears." Said the journalist.

"Does anybody knows his phone number, I have a daughter who would love to go on a date with him." She said.

"Why would Kai want to go on a date with a girl?" said Mariah loudly, looking pissed of because her team had lost.

"What do you mean? Is he gay or something?"

"No, I mean that Kai is a girl." Mariah said with an evil glint in her eyes.

The journalist gasped, and immediately started to ask everybody questions about it. she was happy about this. Now she would get a headline, like never before.

After ten minutes, the blade breakers went back to their dressing room, each and everyone thinking about how pissed of Kai is going to be when she finds out that everybody knows about her not being a boy.

They wanted to enter their dressing room when an out of breath Tala came running towards them.

"Is Kai 'gasp' here?" he asked, holding his side in exhaustion.

"We just wanted to see if she was in here why?" asked Rei.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." Tala muttered, and then quickly opened the door, he looked around, and went to Kai's bag.

He looked inside the bag, and grabbed something out of it, it seemed to be an envelop, Tala opened it, and read it, then he dropped it, and ran quickly away, a look of fear on his face.

The blade breakers looked strangely at the door, from which Tala ran out to. Than Rei went to the place where Tala had dropped the envelop, and read the letter that was inside.

Rei paled, and ran away, the blade breakers followed him.

"Rei what is wrong?" asked Tyson.

"Kai is going to kill herself." Rei said.

"OH MY GOD." Said Max, and together they ran to where Kai was.

(A/N: everything that stands in the letter will stand between brackets, that means: (letter, letter, letter) understood? Good.)

Tala was running on the stairs, he knew that the blade breakers will try to follow him, but he didn't know if they would know where to look, but he didn't care, the only thing he wanted was to save Kai.

(Dear Tala, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny, with this letter I want to say goodbye. My live isn't worth living anymore.)

Tala was running harder and harder, only four floors to go.

(I'm going to finish myself of, on a place where heaven is closest to me, because I know I'm doomed to go to hell.)

Only two floors to go, only one now. Sweat was seeping from Tala's forehead.

(I will go out like a phoenix, with fire, with the drug that was tested on me once before: Fenikusu.)

The door to the roof was coming closer and closer, Tala opened it, and there he saw lying to prone body of Kai.

(Burn I will, I will miss you all. Hope I didn't ruin to much of your lives, goodbye for ever. Kai,)

he ran to it, and took it in his arms, already feeling the body heat from a few metres.

(P.S. Tala you know what you have to do with my body after I'm gone.)

"Kai, please don't be death." Tala pleaded. Kai opened her eyes weakly, the fire in it seemed to be going out.

"Tala…what are…you…doing here?" she asked, her mind not really connecting the events that are happening.

"Kai, you can't die, I need you, the blade breakers need. The children in the abbey need you." He said, then he scooped her up in his arms, and ran back to the blade breakers dressing room with her.

"What you mean… with children…in abbey." She mumbled, her eyes started to close.

"Kai, stay awake. I mean that I had hatched a plan to free them once and for …." He started to say, but Kai had lost consciousness.

He ran faster than before, almost running into the blade breakers. They look pale, and even paler when they look at the precious bundle in Tala's arms.

"What happened?" asked Rei, running with Tala.

"I'll explain later." He said.

They ran to the dressing room of the blade breakers, and Tala immediately ran to the showers. He put the water on the coldest temperature it could have and then put Kai under it.

"QUICK CALL AN AMBULANCE." He yells to the blade breakers who where staring at Kai.

They quickly got moving, leaving Kai alone with Tala. Kai's eyes where still closed, and she was getting soaked, but her body temperature was amazingly high, and Tala knew that once he ended the output of the water, it would get higher.

The blade breakers ran to get to the nearest phone, the problem was that outside the private area of the bladers, meaning the halls where the dressing rooms are, there where a lot of journalists, who where trying to question the blade breakers.

"Tyson, any comments on your leader actually being a girl?"

"Max, did Kai tell you he was a girl, or didn't you know until now?"

"Rei, how does it feel to have a girl as leader, who you first presumed a boy?"

the blade breakers ignored the questions that where coming from everywhere, and ran to the phone. The minute that Rei got there he started to call, while the others where trying to hold the media back.

The ambulance arrived, and took Kai to the hospital, Tala explaining what kind of drug that was in her system.

The doctors where shocked that something like that excised, but they didn't show it, they held on their professional faces, storing this information for later.

Kai was put on some medication that could drive the Fenikusu out of Kai's body, and for the rest she lay in the hospital with frozen sheets around her.

Those sheets where replaced by fresh ones every half hour.

Tala explained that she had tried to take her live because of emotional problems, trying to say as little as possible about her past.

He explained how the drug works, and how he hopes that he had been in time to save the live of Kai, but he wasn't sure.

The only thing that they could do is wait.

And so it came that in an hospital room, from which the temperature was only a few degree above zero degrees Celsius, was lying a girl in a bed with frozen sheets, and was surrounded by five boys, each and every one worrying sick about her.

The only sound that came from the room, where soft snoring from a few from the boys, and the bleeping from the heart monitor.

Two boys stayed awake, occasionally wiping the sweat from the girls for head, sometimes talking softly to her, encouraging her to wake up.

But the doctor said that she only would wake up if her temperature is below the 40 degree (Celsius.) but momentarily it was at the deadly height of 42 degrees, which was deadly.

The doctors told them, that if it didn't descend quickly that she would slip into a coma and die.

TBC.

Don't forget to review please last chapter I only got 4 reviews. The last time I got 4 reviews for thi story was chapter 2. It was really sad for me.

Oh, and if you know sites or live journals with fanfiction of bleach were Renji is the uke, please give it to me. I love that kind os story, but I haven't been able to find a lot were Renji is the uke.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Chapter 17

Kai was lying in the bed, her temperature still not descending. She was pale and sweaty.

Tala was looking at her pale face, knowing that he reached the showers just on time, but than just, he really hoped that she would survive, even if the doctors had lost faith in it.

Tala would never lose faith in Kai, she had surprised him enough times, she had been through this before, and she will come through this once again.

Rei seemed to be sure of that too, so even if he didn't really like Rei, it really felt good to have someone else believing that Kai is strong enough to make it through.

Kai was starting to moan, turn and toss in her bed. The drug could give someone very powerful nightmares, and with Kai's past, they will be much worse than others.

Rei takes Kai's hand in his, and starts to whisper comforting things in her ear. She seems to relax a little, and she turns a bit to Rei.

"You know what she likes, Kon?" Tala asked.

"First, the name is Rei, second no, I don't." Rei answered. He hated when people used his family name instead of his normal name.

"She loves to hear stories. Maybe you could tell her some. I would do it, but I don't know any." Tala said.

Rei looked thought full for a little while, and then he nodded, and turned back to Kai.

"Once upon a time, in a country for from here…" he said, then he started to tell every fairy tale he knew. Kai still clinging to his hands, but her feverish nightmares didn't return.

Tala had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rei's after an hour of hearing stories.

He woke up three hours later, Rei telling the story of beauty and the beast. A nurse had knocked on the door, she had to check Kai's temperature every day, twice, each morning and each evening.

Tala looked out the window, and noticed that the sun had gone down. He hadn't noticed that it was that late already.

They nurse stepped to Kai's bed. She was a brown haired nurse, with brown-green eyes. She was slim, and it seemed that her face would break if she smiles.

The blade breakers had immediately disliked the nurse, Tala only thought back to the abbey, and was checking the faces of every nurse there to try and find the face of that one between it.

She put a thermometer in Kai's mouth, and waited three minutes, in the meanwhile she checked Kai's eyes, heartbeat, blood pressure, and whatever she could check in three minutes time.

Then she took out the thermometer, and she saw that the temperature had gone down 2 degrees, and was now 40 degrees. The nurse was surprised. This morning it was 42 degrees, and normally that could kill a person.

The nurse went away, and left Kai and the two boys behind, to get Kai's doctor.

NURSE P.O.V.

The first time I had seen her here, I didn't like her, and I still don't. I know little punks like her, they do drugs, like to hurt people, and do a lot of bad stuff.

The first time she was here, she was beaten. Probably by a gang. She was pregnant, but she had a miscarriage.

When the boy told her, she didn't even show any emotion, I bet she didn't even know who the father was, the filthy whore.

But it was amazing what she could take. I saw a lot of scars on her body, and such a high temperature has killed people who where thrice as strong as she is.

I think it's weird that people couldn't see that she was a girl and not a boy. Although, you got some of those types. (A/N: no offence to such types. I know some, I have some friends who are like that.).

But then after the miscarriage, she tries to kill herself, even if I still think that she had such got herself an overdose.

But then we discover that it's the same girl, which we were sworn secrecy about her gender. Why, don't ask me, people where bound to find out soon.

Then some red headed kid explains of a drug where I never had heard of before, and now I'm the girls nurse.

That's what I call bad luck.

I arrive by Kai's doctor. Chang-Li. He is one of the best doctors in this country, and he had specially requested this case.

He is the only reason that I haven't asked to be removed of it. I always wanted to work with someone who is so good in his work.

END NURSE P.O.V

The nurse came to the doctor's office, and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." sounded a voice from the inside.

The nurse opened the door, and went to the desk that was right over the door. At that desk was a middle-aged man, who seemed to be working hard. He had black hair, and dark blue, almost black eyes.

"Doctor, the patient temperature went down with 2 degrees. She is still unconscious, but her blood pressure is normal now." She reported dutifully.

"Okay, thanks, I'll go check immediately." He said without looking up from his desk. The nurse nodded and than went away to whatever job she still had to do.

The doctor left five minutes behind her, still looking at a document in his hand. This was the medical file of Kai Hiwatari, and he was surprised at what kind of information that was on it.

Like: born 28 of December, mother death, gender: boy.

He knew that this was her file, because everything was right, every disease she had, every operation, age, everything, all except her gender.

He didn't know why this was so, he could only guess, but if his guesses where correctly than he felt sorry for her.

His guesses where that her grandfather, didn't really liked girls, and that he needed an heir, as it goes in wealthy families, the problem was, that Kai was a girl, and his only daughter died.

Doctor Chang-Li had even traced back an operation that was already paid, and which would happen if Kai is 18. A sex-change operation.

Back to Kai:

Kai's P.O.V

I was swimming in black space, it wasn't really pleasant, but it wasn't bad either, it was nothing.

I wasn't wondering about how I got here, actually, I was thinking about stupid things, like the colour of my socks, and then I started to hear a voice.

It was a scary voice, full of hate and darkness, I tried to locate it, and then I got sucked in a kind of vortex.

The next thing I know, I'm in some kind of dungeon, shackles where hanging of dark walls. Some torches where lit, and blood seemed to lie on the ground.

I'm getting scared, but I don't show it. You never know when somebody is close by, who wants to use your weakness against you.

I start walking, and the soft sound of my footsteps is magnified a thousand times, and sounds so loud to me.

But still I keep walking, than I hear a dark laugh, coming from behind me. I turn.

There I see him standing. He, who hunts me in my nightmares for years, he who I can't seem to get rid of.

He laughs, and I feel scared, but I be damned if I show him. I look him in the eyes, and he looks back.

Voltaire, how I hate you. I know he knows, but I can't say these words out loud. I think that's strange, but I guess it isn't, after all, its family.

He walks away from me, and I try to follow him, but then when I try to move, I notice that my feet are stuck to the ground.

I can't get them free, how much I try, and then I feel something wet on my ankles, getting higher and higher.

I look down, and see that I'm standing in blood. I'm getting a bit of sick here. The blood is still warm.

I look up, trying to see where it is coming from, when I look at the walls, I gasp.

I wanted to claw my eyes out, but before I could lift my arms, shackles fly out of the wall, and circle around my arms. Another one comes from behind me, forcing me to keep my eyes to the wall.

I try to close my eyes, but it doesn't work, so I'm forced to stay looking at the wall, while the blood is getting higher and higher.

On the wall I see both the demolition boys, and the blade breakers. They are crucified against the wall, their shirts where in pieces, and I could see the slashes from the whip on their chests.

The blood is seeping from the wounds of their feet and hands.

I can move my feet again, but my arms and neck is still chained. The blood is already coming to my chest, and I try to get as high as I can, but my head already reached the ceiling.

The blood seems to be coming faster and faster. It now reaches my neck, my mouth, my nose. Then suddenly the chains loosen. I try to swim away, but the blood already reached the ceiling, and there is no door or window I can use to escape.

Still I can not close my eyes, and I'm trapped in this sea of blood. I try to claw away, but it doesn't work.

Then I feel something on my wrist, I look at it, and she a hand of a death body touching it, I first tried to get away, but then I hear soft whispers in my ear.

I close my eyes, surprised when it works, and when I open them again, I'm back in the black space. The voice doesn't leave me, and I'm happy because of it.

It was a pretty voice, it reminded me of someone, but I can't remember who. It is telling stories, and I try to get closer to it.

The darkness will let me listen to it, but it won't let me go, so I stay and listen to the voice, hoping it won't get away.

END KAI'S P.O.V

The doctor had reached Kai's hospital room, and entered. Both Rei and Tala looked up at the doctor and stared at him.

The doctor wasn't nervous at all.

"Hello, has the nurse already explained you about Kai's progress." He asked simply.

Tala and Rei looked at each other, than back at the doctor, and they shook their heads no, at exactly the same time.

"Okay, than I'll do it. Kai her fever went down, if it decreases another degree or two, than she had a great change of waking up."

"I knew she was going to make it." Tala said softly.

"I wasn't sure, but I'm glad she will. I'm surprised at what a strong young lady she is." The doctor said.

Tala and Rei nodded.

"Well, anyway, she could wake up any moment now, but the question is when. So if she wakes up, you do best to reach me. Oh, and keep talking to her, even if she isn't awake, she will still hear you and react to your voices, now, I have to do some urgent business, bye" the doctor said, and then left.

Rei told Kai some more stories, he even asked a nurse to get some books. And when Rei got tired, Tala would read a bit to Kai.

Kai didn't wake up that night, but Tala and Rei where relieved, but they also where getting nervous.

They wanted Kai awake, just to reassure them. But the doctor said that it could be today, or tomorrow.

They just hoped it would be soon.

TBC

Hope you like this, don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Chapter 18

Kai was still sleeping. It was two days after the doctor had said that she could wake up any minute now.

He came looking at Kai every morning, noon and evening. Her condition was improving, but still, she wouldn't wake up.

Doctor Chang-Li hadn't got a clue to why she wouldn't wake up. He was getting really worried. Her temperature was now 38 degrees.

This was still a bit feverish, but this was very good, if you look what she got at the beginning.

Tala and Rei take turns telling Kai stories. The also take turns question Chang-Li about Kai's condition, too bad that he said the same thing each time they asked.

"She can wake up any moment now, I don't know why she hasn't yet, sorry boys." He said each time.

The blade breakers already went home. They had a week to prepare for the American tournament, so they could go home.

Tonight was a dark night, almost no stars, and no moon at all. Tala got the chills at a might like that, but he suppressed them. He was already used to the darkness of the abbey, and the darkness of the night wouldn't be so bad compared to that.

After a while he fell asleep, leaving Rei awake, with the still body of a certain Kai.

Rei was looking at the body. She was starting to lose weight at the speed of light. Now she still looked fine, but if this continues, she can die of weight loss, unless they put her on a drip.

Rei took Kai's hand in his, and stroked it gently, softly singing a song that he had heard somewhere before.

(People who know kingdom hearts, this must sound familiar.)

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple."

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

(So simple and clean...)

The daily things  
(Like this and that and what is what.)  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe, some things are quite that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Rei thought that this was a beautiful song. It spoke of the present, of love, of not being afraid of the future. It said that whatever that has to come, let it come.

Rei always thought that Kai had an attitude that spoke of those things.

Rei was getting tired, but he didn't sleep, he could be imagining things, but he just thought that Kai had flickered her eyelids.

Maybe now, she will wake up.

KAI'S P.O.V

I'm still lying in this darkness, my lonely body floating on this endless sea of black.

I don't know what is happening with me, but I feel fainter, weaker, it's like I'm disappearing into this darkness.

The more I feel like this, the more bad things I see, and remember, but the thing that I can't get out of my mind is the sight of my friends, hanging there, death.

The feeling I got there was like I was the one who did it, it was like I was the one meant to murder them, but I know it can't be true.

I hear a soft voice singing. I try to listen to the lyrics, but they seem so far away. What do they sing of?

I try to get away of the darkness that surrounds me, and slowly, its working. The voice is singing that tomorrow is a little later on.

I listen to the lyrics, and I like the song. It says that whatever the warnings, that you don't have to fear for the future, that you just have to let it come to you.

I try to see who is singing, but my eyelids are so heavy, it seems like I can't move them. But I try again, and this time, I can get some movement in them.

I am exhausted from trying to open my eyes, so I stop trying for a while. But from the moment the darkness tries to claim me again, and this time it works.

I open my eyes, and immediately, a light blinds me, I close my eyes, and open them again.

I blink a few times, and then I get used to the light.

End KAI'S P.O.V

Kai looked around her, and saw that Rei and Tala where sitting in chairs at the bed she was lying in. She tried to remember what happened, but she could not remember.

Rei and Tala where both asleep, and the light seemed to be coming from a window. Kai tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth except a dry cough.

Tala stirred, and turned, but Rei stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Kai, and jumped when he realised that Kai was looking back at him.

"Kai you are awake." Rei exclaimed.

"Yes of cou…'cough' 'cough'." She tried to say, only to interrupt herself by coughing.

"wait, I'll go get a glass of water." Rei said, and then he quickly handed it to her. She accepted the glass, and drunk greedily from it.

"Rei, do you know who sung that song?" she asked when she was calmed down.

Rei looked surprised at Kai, he didn't expect her to hear him.

"Yeah, I did. Did you like it?" he said.

"Yes I did, it was nice. I never knew that you could sing." Kai said, her eyes drooping.

"I feel sleepy." Kai said.

"Well than, go to sleep." Rei answered, Kai nodded and closed her eyes. Rei gave her a kiss on her fore head when she fell asleep.

Than he went to the doctor, to tell that Kai has awakened. When he told Tala, Tala got angry at him for not waking him.

The doctor said that Kai will be okay, and that she may leave next time she awakens. Both Rei and Tala where happy with that.

And so Kai slept until the next morning, and then she took the plane together with Tala to Japan, Rei would stay a bit with his family in China, and they would see each other again for the American tournament.

Rei had called the blade breakers to tell them that Kai is okay, they where happy because of that, and they couldn't wait until the American tournament.

**In the plane with Tala and Kai.**

Kai and Tala where sitting next to each other in the plane. Kai hadn't remembered why she was in the hospital the first time that she had awakened, but the second time she did, it all came back to her.

She was rethinking all the happenings from just behind her win, to when she woke again, and she was shocked. She waited till Rei was away to question Tala.

"Tala, what did you mean, 'the children of the abbey need you'?" she asked. This was the thing that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Well, you know that Voltaire and Boris want you back. Well, they want you and Black Dranzer to be reunited, but you still remember the combined powers of Dranzer and Black Dranzer do you?"

"Yes," Kai said, remembering that together they could even destroy diamond.

"Well, if you got both of them, and you could get close enough to Boris and Voltaire, that you can use them, to destroy them." Tala said.

Kai seemed to be thinking something over. Than after a few minutes she answered slowly and deliberately, as if she was weighing her every word.

"Well, Tala, I can do that, but if I got both of them, I can do something better, but it would take a while until I can do that. But it won't kill them Tala. I can sound selfish, but I don't think I can kill them." Kai said.

"but the other thing, it can defeat them, can't it?" Tala asked, his voice had a sound of despair in it.

"Yes, it can, but it will take time, and I only have Dranzer to fully prepare her, Black Dranzer is luckily stronger than her, but it will be close. But this I promise to you Tala, when we go back to the abbey, I promise that we will leave it, in freedom, after a week or two." Kai said. 'I just hope that I will' be alive to see it. She finished in her thoughts.

Tala nodded, and together they flew further to Japan, Kai and Tala rented a little flat with some money that they got from the abbey in Tala's case, and in Kai's case when she won the Asian tournament.

**Somewhere else in Japan.**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Went a telephone. An old men with duo coloured hair answered it.

"Master Voltaire, I have some of the hospital documents." Came a voice from the other side of the line.

"Good Boris, I hope for you she has survived."

"Yes she did, she left this morning, and she arrived this noon at Japan."

"Good, and did Tala give us some information?"

"yes, he said that Kai would join out troops again, when they will get in Russian for the world championships, and only of she gets Black Dranzer."

"Good, I knew that she couldn't resist the power."

"Master Voltaire, I wanted to ask, when she is 18, and she will undergo the operation, can I still…" Boris said.

"yes, even if she is a boy, she will be rebels, and that has been proven the worst punishment for her." Came the cruel voice.

"Thank you master." Came the gleeful voice, and then the line went silent.

TBC

WOOT, I finally updated, aren't you happy?

Well, don't forget to review, I'll try to post the next one after a shorter wait than this one.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Chapter 19

It was time to go to America. Tala and Kai where forming a plan for Russia, but first, the blade breakers had to get there, that meant winning the American tournament.

Tala didn't want to admit it, but he felt a bit sorry for the blade breakers when he saw their training schedule.

For him, Kai and the rest of the demolition boys, it would be a piece of cake completing it, but the blade breakers where normal kids, who weren't trained to blade.

"Kai, why are you so harsh for the blade breakers, why don't you give them more time, and easier exercises?" Tala asked, when they went on the bus that would bring them to the airport.

They would meet Tyson, Max and Mr D. there, and Rei would arrive a couple of hours later in America because he had to go from China.

Kai looked at Tala as if he where stupid. Tala was wondering if he asked something wrong.

"Tala, what would you do if you have two options, one ticket to Russia was your team winning, while the other is going to your grandfather, who has raped both you and your mother, and is actually my own father, there beg him for a ticket, explain him why I want back on the demolition boys, and let him use my body for his own sick, perverted pleasure." Kai said, so matter-of-factly, that Tala was looking at her with bulging eyes.

She sounded like she just told a retarded toddler that the earth is round and not a sqaurre.

"I never looked at it that way." Tala mumbled, and then he wisely shut his mouth for the rest of the trip, just as Kai.

When they arrived at the plane, Max and Tyson where happy to see them, Kai barely nodded, and then she went to stand against a wall, with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. And then they went on their plane.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: (A/N: don't have a clue how long it takes to go from Japan to America)

They where just on the street when a bus stops, and out there jumps some weirdo. Tala looked at the old man strangely, escpecially when he heard Tyson groan.

Tala saw that Kai was on alert to. They didn't know the guy, and maybe he was bothering Tyson, who didn't look to happy. Tala and Kai where ready to jump in when he took out a bamboo stick, and then they looked surprised when he talked.

"Hey homey, thought that you could get away from me?" he said to Tyson. (A/N: I don't know what he really says, but I know that dude, and homey or something like that comes in often, I watched it in an other language.)

"Hey grandpa." Said Tyson dryly. There was a crowd forming around Tyson's grandpa, since he talked, well yelled at Tyson, and was now waving his bamboo sword.

Tala went back into his semi-relaxed pose, but Kai still stayed a little stiff. She looked suspiciously at grandpa (A/N: I'm going to call Tyson's grandfather grandpa, it's easier to say then Tyson's grandpa)

It was normal that she would be suspicious of people, but she had bad experiences with grandfather.

Tyson had calmed down grandpa, and now they went a little further in the city, where they would meet up with Rei, grandpa explaining that Mr D had let him come too.

Five minutes after they arrived at the place where they would meet Rei, he came. He just looked the same as before, and his face brightened a bit when he saw Kai, but then it went back to normal when he saw Tala standing there.

"Okay, now that we are all here, I got a special surprise for you." Said Mr D.

"What is it Mr D." asked Tyson and Max curiously.

"We have been invited for a tour in the BBA research centre of America. There we can see American bladers, new technology and much more." He said with a big smile on his elderly face.

Kenny looked so excited when Mr D; said new technology that it seemed that he was going to wet himself from excitement. The Blade breakers took the bus to the research centre, and Kenny couldn't stop talking about new stuff that he heard they had there.

That was until Kai's eyes started to twitch like mad, and both Tala and Rei had to stop her before she made sure that Kenny would eat soft food for the rest of his live.(A/N: what can I say, I have an anti-Kenny day today.)

Finally after a long and tense ride, they arrived at the BBA research centre.

One of the scientists is waiting for them, and when they are there, he gives them a big tour.

Tala, Kai and Rei where behind the others, Tala knew most of the stuff already, because the abbey hacked the BBA computers once in a while, and took out all the information that they would use.

Kai, haven't been in the abbey for years, looked interesting at the new stuff that was in there, storing the important stuff in the back of her mind.

Rei was looking with one eye at the new stuff, and with the other at Kai. Tala was looking at Kai, and trying to think of stuff to keep Rei away from her, not coming up with much.

He wanted Rei to stay away from Kai, but he didn't want for Kai to lose a good friend, it was just that he didn't like the way that Rei was looking at Kai.

Along the way they encountered a blonde woman, and when Max saw her, he run to her screaming: "MUUUUUUUUUUUUM"

They where looking surprised at Max, they never knew that Max his mother worked in here.

"Hello, I' max his mother, how are you all." She said when Max introduced her to the rest of us, then she accompanied us for the rest of the trip, giving boring explanations of how all the stuff worked.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, and actually where hours, they arrived at a place that interested Tala much more.

A blading arena.

In that arena there where a few bladers practicing, and that took the attention of all the blade breakers, minus Kenny, who wanting to hear more technical explainations about all the stuff that was going on here.

They looked at the practice matches, and then the scientist who had awaited them, who also was Judy's (Max his mom) assistant, started to brag about how there technology had improved the bladers prestation so much, that the blade breakers wouldn't be able to defeat them.

Of course this was the wrong thing to say if Tyson is near, so naturally, he challenged the bladers for a match.

Kai's eye started to twitch again, and even if she was close to exploding, she didn't say a thing.

Tala knew out of experience that Tyson has to win, otherwise he would undergo the wrath of Kai, oh, and he would do best to not betray to much of his techniques, otherwise, the training that Kai had planned would be worse with a factor ten (ten times as bad.). and that the demolition boys wouldn't find a piece of cake.

The bladers are all send away except three. Judy's favourite, and junior assisted Emily, who seems like she is the best of blading at the way she carries herself, and two other bladers.

The guy blader has to fight Tyson.

The blader uses sound to get his blade in the air, at first Tyson is surprised at this, but after a little moment he got the match under control and wins with ease. His opponent looks surprised at being beaten.

The second match is Rei against a blonde girl (A/N: uhm, I think it is a girl, I'm not sure, it has been ages since I saw that episode.)

They rip their blades, and the girls blade immediately starts to paint the whole dish in bright colours, making her blade invisible.

Rei is slightly blinded by the bright light, and starts panicking when he doesn't see her blade, but then his eyes adjust to the colours and he spots her blade in no time, and knocks her out of the dish.

"He, take that, you weak girl, see all the girls are weak." Said Tyson, doing a victory sign, then he gets knocked on the head by Kai.

"Hey, where did you do that for." Tyson said, rubbing his head, then he looked at Kai, who was fuming slightly.

"Oh, yeah, your a girl, sorry Kai, I didn't mean that, I just meant that she is weak, and she is a girl." He started to blab, but Rei being to smart one covered Tyson his mouth quickly before he could insult Kai some more.

The third match was Emily versus Max.

Max wanted to make his mother proud on him, but he didn't want to defeat Emily to badly, expecting her to be as weak as the two other players.

So he launched his blade, softly, not too hard, hoping that Emily wouldn't be too angry if Max defeated her.

Emily was telling the whole time that she would crush Max, and after pushing one time, faster then the eye could see, Max blade flew out of the dish, as if was nothing more than an empty soda can.

Max looked shocked, and Emily had an evil grin on her face.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." Tyson yelled.

"Yes it was." Said Judy. "Emily is one of our best bladers, but the other two you have battled with, where our worst students."

"Why did you let us fight them then mom?" asked Max.

"Because I wanted to see your techniques." She said. Max looked a bit disappointed, but Tyson started to scream.

"You used us as lab rats, to see what we could do."

"Yes, I did, and it was enlightening, but I now understand that you don't stand a change against the all starz, so further studying of your techniques would be a waste of time." She said, Emily agreed with her.

Then it was decided that they would go eat, each of the blade breakers in deep thought, and Max was disappointed in his mother that she had spied on him.

'this isn't good.' Thought Kai. 'Emily is good with her blade, and if the all starz are on the same level as her, we don't stand a great change. Plus, if Max stays depressed, his prestations go down, I have to do something about that, but not now, later when we start training.'

Kai was deep in thought, and she was only startled out when Rei pulled out for her to sit on. Kai looked weirdly at the chair, wondering why Rei wasn't going to sit on it.

Then she realised that it was etiquette. She really hasn't got the hang of being a girl, and that the people around her know that.

Kai sat down, and wiped the bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was getting quite long by now, for her standards, when she wanted to cut it of, Tala had told her to leave it growing, that she looked good with short hair.

FLASH BACK.

Kai was sitting at the kitchen table. She was holding a scissors in one hand, and in the other a mirror.

Tala came down, just having taken a shower, and only wearing a pants. He saw that Kai was sitting with her back to him.

Then she lifted her right hand, and in there she held a scissors. When she opened the two sides, and was about to cut something, Tala grabbed her hand, thinking that she would try to kill herself again.

Kai looked up at him.

"What are you doing? Are you going to cut your wrists or something, leaving me alone to explain everybody that you have killed yourself or what?" Tala said ice cold.

"No Tala, I wouldn't do that, not now. I was just going to cut my hair, it's getting a bit long." Kai said.

Tala flushed when he hear her explanation.

"Oh,." He said.

Kai wanted to start cutting again, but this time Tala underbroke her by saying "Stop."

Kai looked annoyed at Tala.

"What" she snapped.

"You look better with long hair, you don't have to cut it anymore to look more as a boy you know." Tala said.

Kai blushed a bit at the 'you look better remark.'

"You really think so Tala, let my hair grown out? Why not, that will be fun." She said. And so she let her hair grow, and she also let it down.

END FLASBACK

By now her hair had reached her shoulderblades. It was really pretty, but the bangs often hung in her eyes.

Judy and Emily had left the table, and grandpa was trying to cheer everybody up, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Yo, old guy, maybe you better should be going home, where you can rest. This isn't good for your old bones." Tyson said.

Kai didn't understand why Tyson's grandpa didn't hurt him when he insulted him. Voltaire would not only hit Kai when she dared to say something as insulting as that, he would also lock her op in her room for a week with no food.

"OLD, well does this look old to you?" Grandpa yelled, and then he started to show all his moves of kendo.

The scientists went to see the tricks that grandpa did, and they thought it was wonderful.

"Hehe, now that grandpa is creating a diversion, we can go scout the centre." Tyson said.

"We can't to that, what if we will be found out?" said Kenny, playing coward, again.

"They have used us as lab rats, it's only a fair trade, so what are we waiting for?" Rei said.

"Or fifth wheel of course, Kai are you coming?" Tyson said.

"What and miss dessert?" she said. And then she took a sip out of her tea. (A/N: sorry couldn't resist.)

The blade breakers left, and went to scout the area, after a while they go to a hall, witch is filled with security lasers.

Kai is starting to get worried about his team, and Tala was seeing this.

"Why don't you go looking after them, and I'll stay here in case somebody comes okay." Tala said. Kai nodded, and then, faster then the eye could see, she was gone.

She runs the whole way that the blade breakers has run, only she took a wrong turn somewhere, because she came out in a hall across the one the blade breakers where trying to go through undecided.

Kai hears a soft zooming noise, and looks up, to find a security camera that looks straight at the blade breakers.

"MOM." She hears Max scream, and then she sees Max trying to run to his mom, setting of the alarm.

Kai sees that something starts to move from the wall, to seal the hall, and at the speed that Max is going and the glass wall, he will be crushed.

Kai takes her changes, and starts to run, she pushes Max to the ground away from the wall, but her shawl hooks around a nail that was sticking out of the wall.

Before she could loosen it, the wall closed. And everybody was looking horrified at where Kai was lying.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Chapter 20 

Kai was lying on the ground, but her shawl, together with a few strands of hair where stuck in between the wall, and the glass barrier.

The shawl was tight around her neck, and Kai was heaving trouble breathing.

The blade breakers look in horror to Kai, who is getting less and less oxygen. They are so shocked that they can't move.

Kai's lips are turning blue by lack of oxygen, she is struggling to get away from the wall, but she isn't succeeding.

Her struggles are getting weaker by the second, until she almost faint, that's when a Rei snaps back into reality.

He could see Kai faint, as if it where in slow motion. He takes Drigger out of his pocket and launches his blade and orders it too do a tiger claw attack at the glass wall, afraid that if he attacks Kai's shawl that he would slice Kai's neck.

The blade hits the glass wall, and goes all over it, but it didn't even leave a scratch.

Kai has fainted by now, and the blade breakers don't know what to do, and then, a blade comes from nowhere, and crashes in the wall, shattering it, and freeing Kai.

Rei immediately takes Kai away from the glass pieces. He holds her head on his lap, trying to get some live into her.

He checks if she still got a pulse, and relieved when he finds one, but when he checked if she was still breathing, he was horrified when he found out that she wasn't breathing.

"She isn't breathing." He told to the onlookers. Rei untied the knot of Kai's scarf, and removed it from her neck, barely noticing the bruise that was already visible.

He was starting to panic, he never learned to do mouth to mouth. He felt her pulse again, and felt that her pulse started to weaken.

"Here, let me." Said Max, surprisingly springing forward, and pushing Rei back.

He bowed over Kai, and started to do mouth on mouth. Tyson was stunned, he never knew that Max could do something like that.

The seconds that ticked by seemed like hours for Rei, but then, after what seems years, Kai started to cough, and opened her eyes slightly.

"What happened?" she asked softly, trying to get up. Max helps her, while Tyson answers.

"The wall would have crushed into Max if you weren't there to push him away Kai, but your scarf was hooked on a nail, so the wall almost crashed on you, but instead, it crashed on your scarf, and you almost choked."

You could hear the shock in Tyson's voice when he told this, Rei was just staring, realising how close he was to losing Kai, and he wondered what he would have done if Max didn't step forward, but luckily his musings where interrupted by Kai.

"Who are they?" she asked, her voice sounded a bit hoarse, but she already was back on her feet, with some support from Max of course.

All the blade breakers looked the same way that Kai was looking, and only now they noticed that there where some guys watching them.

Rei realised that the blade that destroyed the wall, well knocked a hole in the wall, came from them.

"Thank you for saving Kai." Rei said, the dudes just looked like him.

"Well, it's nothing, we couldn't except weaklings like you to help her." Said the one with the football in his hand.

"Yeah, besides, your not only weak, but also stupid by coming this far, you should have known that there would be some security over here." Said the one with the basketball.

Rei's shock was starting to disappear, and was making place for anger, so say 'Hi anger', because Rei looked ready to pop.

"WE WILL LET YOU SEE WHO IS WEAK, I CHALLANGE YOU FOR A MATCH." He yelled, sounding pissed of.

"Yeah sure, but you don't have a change to win." Said the one with the football. (A/N: if I remember correctly, it's Steve.)

Steve put his football on the floor, and Rei pulled Drigger out of his pockets. Both where ready to launch, and when they did, it was a fast, but powerful one.

Rei still angry at Steve for calling the blade breakers weak, (and also because he hadn't saved Kai) pulled on his rip cord as hard as he could.

Drigger flew to the ground with more speed than he ever had.

Steve kicks against the football, it was a powerful kick. The football splits in two, and there goes his beyblade.

Both Rei and Steve where pushing against each other, testing there strength, it seemed to be an even match, but that soon ends when both bit beasts are called into the game.

Rei's Drigger shone a beautiful green light, but the bit beast if Steve, Tryhorn, shone a fiery orange.

You could feel the power radiating from the beast, and Rei was a bit taken aback by it, but he still wouldn't back down.

The fight continues, Rei trying to hurt Steve's blade, but it was wasted effort on his part.

Dizzy took a scan from the bit beast, and came to the conclusion that it was an artificial bit beast. 'does it have a soul?' Kai wondered briefly, wondering if this thing had a soul of his own, or if it was just a ruthless machine.

Rei was getting exhausted, but Steve was still spinning as hard as before. And then, he lets his Tryhorn attack Drigger.

In less than a second, Drigger lays motionless on the floor, Rei was looking shocked at the place where the battle had taken place.

"And I still got some energy left." Said Steve arrogantly, and then Tryhorn launched himself at the wall behind the blade breakers, smashing it completely.

"You can go now, we won't tell, but next time, we won't let you get away this easy." Eddy said (the guy with the basketball)

"We maybe lost this game, but the tournament will be ours." Tyson yelled after their backs.

The blade breakers stood in silence a few moments, until Kai let go of Max, and made her way to her scarf. There was already some colour in her face, but she still looked pale.

"Maybe it's better that we go." Kai said softly, putting back her scarf, making sure her bruises where covered.

The blade breakers nodded, and started to go away, each in their own toughs about what happened over there, and how easily Rei had lost.

Tala was getting worried about Kai, she already left a half an hour or something like that ago, and the old man would be finishing his show soon.

Tala was thinking what they where doing, and then he saw from the corner of his eye, the blade breakers.

Good they where back, but why does Kai look so pale? Well that where worries for later, because the old man had just finished his show.

He ordered something to drink, and asked why we where looking so sad. I wonder why, but Kai doesn't look as sad as the rest of her team, she looks like she is thinking.

When they where in the bus back, Tala asked what happened, and the Kai told the story, trying to leave out the part where she was being strangled, but Max told it in her place.

Tala wanted to see Kai's neck, and started to fuss over her, until she pushed him of the seat, and gave him a 'if you don't behave I will have to hurt you, bad.' Glare, and Tala knew that those glares had to be taken seriously.

Mr D had heard there story, and saw in all there faces that they thought that they couldn't win, and he didn't want them to lose hope, so he started to think of a plan that would let them win back their confidence.

MEANWHILE.

In a research room of the BBA stood Max his mom, a minute later two boys joined her.

On four different computers stood the status of the blade breakers blades, moves, defence, attack, and more.

"How did you know that the blade breakers would sneak in here Judy?" asked Emily, who already stood in the room.

"I just know my Max, that's all."

"Boys" said an old guy, who was the equivalent of Mr. D but then for the all starz.

"Did you have a hard time to defeat them?"

"Well, not really, but they are good, are blades and bit beasts are just better."

"that's good. We will win the tournament with ease."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

Summary2: Kai, born a girl, raised a boy. Her grandfather sends her to the abbey, to Boris, they hurt her too many times. Now she ran away, trying to find her true self, meeting true friends along the way. Rated for abuse and rape. Kai/Tala or Kai/Rei.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: if you think that I have misrated anything, if you think the content is over the limit of the M-rating, please tell me about it, and than I will fix it, thank you.

Chapter 21

Kai was lying on her back in the bed that she, Tala and Rei shared. Max, Tyson and Kenny where sharing the other bed.

She was thinking about the defeat that they had suffered. She didn't know that it was possible to create artificial bit beast, and she could only hope that BioVolt didn't think that information was important.

She could hear someone muttering in the bed next to her, and turned her head a little, trying to look over Tala's red hair to the other side of the room.

She saw that Kenny was the one that was muttering and moaning in his sleep (A/N: not what you think, perverts.) she wondered what he was dreaming about, since it obviously was a nightmare.

Kai wanted to go out of bed, but Rei thought it the perfect moment, to turn and put his arm around her waist, so that Kai couldn't go out, and she was already lying with her cheek pressed against Tala's chest, so she couldn't get out at that side either.

Kai sighed, and laid back. Kenny woke up, and Kai pretended to be asleep, wondering what the nerd of the team would think, if an awake Kai let Rei and Tala cuddle her.

Kenny was panting and moaning about a bad dream when Dizzy gave a little sound.

"Hey Kenny, you've got a mail, so stop whimpering and read it." she said.

"Hey, this is from Mr D. I should wake up the others, but I think that they will not like it since it's only 2 in the morning." Kenny said to Dizzy, then he took her under the arm and went to the kitchen.

Kai was lying in bed, wondering what the e-mail was all about. She yawned a little, not having slept that night, and snuggled closer to Tala, who in turn snuggled closer to Kai, and then Rei snuggled closer to Kai, because his arm was hooked on her waist.

Kai hadn't noticed this, having fallen asleep from the moment that she had cuddled closer to Tala.

Sometime later Kenny went back to bed, only to blink once, twice and then a third time.

He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Both Tala and Rei where cuddled close to Kai, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"What do you think…" Kenny started to ask to Dizzy what happened to let them snuggle close to Kai without her smashing their heads together, but on that moment Kai gave a soft moan, and Kenny thought best not to disturb her sleep.

The next morning.

Tala woke up, and glanced at the clock next to him, he frowned when he saw that it already was 8 o'clock. He usually never sleeps in (A/N: okay, for me that's not sleeping in, but it's close, normally sleeping in to means, staying in bed till nine o'clock, and my friends think I'm crazy because of that.) and he wondered why he had.

Then he noticed something was lying on him, and he looked down, only to see Kai's sleeping face lying on his chest.

He blushed a little, but he immediately stopped when he saw an arm hooked around Kai's waist.

He followed it up with a glare, first the fingers, the hand, the elbow, the shoulder, and then the damned Rei.

Why couldn't he leave Kai alone. Tala heard a sound coming from the bed across from theirs, and quickly jumped out of bed.

Max had woken up, and Tala had just removed himself from the room, wondering what Max would have thought if he saw an awake Tala cuddled close with Kai.

Max was looking sleepily at the bed across from him, and smiled a little. He had suspected that Rei had feelings for Kai, and now the where confirmed.

He quickly skipped to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, accidentally waking Kenny in the progress who also went to the kitchen.

The next one to wake up was Rei, who was lying comfortable spooned up with something soft.

He opened his eyes, and blinked. When he saw Kai's sleeping body he was thought that he was still sleeping.

He pinched himself once, and then he found out that he wasn't asleep anymore.

He quickly got out of the bed, before Kai woke up, and let him get out, well throw him out, hard, really hard, extremely hard.

Kai woke up before Tyson, feeling a bit cold now that Rei and Tala disappears. She quickly got up, and looked around to see who was still sleeping, when she saw that she turned her neck so quickly that there where some crack coming from it.

She looked at the clock. It was already ten A.M. she never but then NEVER slept in, especially this late.

Still confused Kai stepped to Tyson's bed, grabbed the sheets where Tyson now was sleeping on, instead of up, and gave them a hard tug.

Tyson made an amazing flip, and landed on the floor, giving a loud snore, but for the rest he stayed sleeping.

Kai, who was not in the mood to yell at Tyson went to the bathroom, to get a nice cool glass of water.

She took a small sip of it, and then she went back to the bedroom. Then she turned it upside down , so that the contents of the glass fell on Tyson's head, effectively waking him.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Tyson yelled at Kai, who just ignored them went to the kitchen to take something to eat.

In the kitchen where every member of the blade breakers except Tyson and Kai, and plus Mr G, and Tala. They had heard the commotion coming from the bedroom, and decided best to ignore it, they all had long getting used to Tyson's habits of sleeping in.

Kai went to the table and Tyson went to the fridge, each getting something to eat. For Tyson that something was a bit (A/N: yeah right, a 'bit') bigger than that for Kai.

Kenny decided to do an announcement.

"Hey guys, this morning I got an e-mail from Mr D. In this stood that he had arranged a special training for us, so that we could think new tactics, attack and fix Rei's blade before the American tournament starts."

Rei grimaced a bit when Kenny reminded him of his loss, but for the rest he thought that Mr D. had a good idea.

"That's good, when do we leave?" asked Kai.

"Euh, in an hour." Kenny said.

"WHAT AN HOUR, HOW CAN I HAVE BREAKFAST IN ONLY ONE HOUR." Came from Tyson, who already had stuffed his mouth full, and managed to scream at them, showering all of the blade breakers in bits of chewed food.

The blade breakers left, nobody listening to Tyson's complains about having to little food.

When they finally arrived at the place where they would be training, Kai inwardly smiled, but that disappears when Tyson started to complain about this place not being good enough to train.

Kai couldn't help to glare a little at Tyson.

The place where they where was a nice forest, with a lake, a mountain and a waterfall, for their accommodations there was a nice little cabin.

Kai thought that this place was nice. She looked at all their faces and saw the blade breakers look in disgust at the old fashioned place they got for training.

Kenny still didn't look that disappointed or disgusted, but that changed when he saw that he had to work with old beyblades, just like before, when they weren't champions.

Mr G. looked a bit at peace in the nature, and Tala looked as if he was neutral about the place, even if he was amazed at the beauty of it all, something that Kai knew he did.

Having grew up in the abbey, they only knew dark places, the only forest they ever where in, was the one that was close to the abbey, where they got survival training.

Get thrown outside, in the middle of the winter, with nothing more than a pants and a T-shirt, in the middle of the forest, see that you get back in two weeks, if you get hurt, die or come too late, you will suffer the consequences. (well those who died not.).

Kai gave a small shudder when she remembered the training they where giving, but otherwise gave no outside sign of having remembered something bad like that.

The blade breakers are still complaining about what Mr D. did to them, when suddenly a boy shows up.

"Hi, you must be the blade breakers, Mr Dickinson told me you would be coming. My name is Antonio, and I am the best blader from where I come, and I am hired to train you." He said.

Tyson immediately challenged him for a battle, which of course Tyson won.

"He, He, he. I won, that means I don't have to train." Tyson said.

Max, Tala and Kai didn't agree with Tyson, but after three shouting matches with Kai, Tyson still didn't agree to train, and it was to let him do what he wants, or to let Kai throw him of the waterfall.

Even if the second option sounded better then the first, they dragged a furious Kai awake.

Antonio immediately put them at work, training there muscles. Kai had to do sit ups, while Max was training his leg muscles, while Tala and Antonio are working on their arm muscles.

After that, they blade on small ridges that come across the waterfall. Tala with Max, and Kai with Antonio.

This exercise is to see if you can launch your beyblade good enough, because one wrong move and bye bye, beyblade.

Tala and Max go first, and they can even do a good battle, without someone's blade that falls into the waterfall.

When it's Kai's and Antonio's turn to launch their blade. Kai's Dranzer was launched perfect, but Antonio's blade had it the edge of the dish they had to launch in, and would have fallen if Kai didn't catch it in time.

After this, everybody was a bit sad, all except Tyson, and Mr G who didn't had to train, or didn't want to.

Kai was sitting outside watching the big fire that she had made, when she saw Antonio sitting in the dark, lightly crying.

"Hey, what's up?" Kai asked softly. he reminded her of some of the smaller children of the abbey, who had just experienced the first cruelties of it.

"No..nothin." he sobbed.

"Then why are you crying? I know something is going on, so you can choose, or you tell me, or you'll drown in self pity." Kai said, her voice sounded cold, but still so warm at the same time.

"Well, from where I come, I am the best, blader, hell, I'm the only blader, and I though I was good, but now I realise I suck at it, and I really hate that. Have you seen how easy it was for Tyson to beat me." He said.

"Well, I have an idea, I will show you some moves, if you promise that you will challenge Tyson again when you learned them." Kai said, coming to an idea to let the team train better, as to let Antonio get back some self confidence.

The next morning, Tyson was ready to spend another day in the sun, doing nothing at all, when.

"Tyson, I challenge you for a match." Antonio said, loud and clearly, so that everybody heard.

Max, Kai, Rei, Kenny and Mr G went outside to see what was happening, and saw that Antonio and Tyson where going to fight again.

Both launched their blades, and the fight began, everybody was surprised when Antonio started to knock Tyson's blade around, winning with ease.

"How…How…" Tyson stuttered.

"Kai gave me some advice, she is a good trainer." Said Antonio.

"You see Tyson, we don't need high tech training rooms or material to get better, look at Antonio, and see how much he improved in just one night." Kai said.

The blade breakers realised that they had acted like toddlers, and started to train again better than before.

Tala was again amazed by Kai's thoughts, he didn't had a clue how good that Antonio was, in the abbey, a child like him would be dumped on the streets, or killed, but they would never train him like Kai did.

Finally Rei's blade's was fixed, and the blade breakers where better than ever, and they couldn't wait until the American tournament would start.

TBC

Okay, I think this is longer than my last chapter. Sorry if it took to long for an update, but I have been busy, I still have to read 300 pages in my book, in 5 days, and then a test in mathematics, and I still have to write a chapter for my other story. But for the rest, I'm fine.

Okay, I got my first flamer, I removed it. it went about Kai being a boy, and certainly not a girl. Well, I only have one thing to say, if the summary is that obvious, than you would know that Kai was a girl in this story, so you wouldn't have read it.

I also want to say, to people who want to put their time in reading stories they don't like, and then blame the author for the plot. Well, if you flame me, I remove it. If you just have comments on the way I write, like bad grammar and spelling, or want to point out a mistake, I'm okay with that, but with this story, if you complain that Kai shouldn't be a boy, than you read the wrong story.

Oh, before I forget, from flames I get sad, and how sadder I get, how less I write.

Well, the votes are still on, even if the amount of the reviews are starting to decline.

TALA/KAI or REI/KAI. (Oh, if nobody votes that hasn't vote before, for another three chapters, than I will keep the winning votes for the forth, comprendo?)

Vote, and don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

Summary2: Kai, born a girl, raised a boy. Her grandfather sends her to the abbey, to Boris, they hurt her too many times. Now she ran away, trying to find her true self, meeting true friends along the way. Rated for abuse and rape. Kai/Tala or Kai/Rei.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

Chapter 22 

The blade breakers where invited to enter a charity event, together with two other bladers, one from the all stars.

They would fight a boxer (A/N: not sure, could be wrestler or something else to), a actrice and a mystery men, who's name will be revealed just before the match.

Tyson really liked the boxer, and Rei fancied the actrice a bit, although Kai is prettier then her, so both of them really wanted to fight.

They couldn't decide which one could enter, so they played rock, paper, scissors, bot have done scissors, but Max, who just had arrived had done rock, so he was the one who entered the game.

Tyson and Rei where blaming each other because they couldn't play, and Kai smirked in the shadows at their childlike behaviour.

"Hey why don't you play instead of Max? you are after all the team captain." Tala asked.

"I know I can beat the famous stuff, but I think it would be better for them to beat them, so than they think they can beat everyone, and will build up confidence." Kai said.

Tala looked at her with an expression of 'your talking nonsense' on his face.

"You know, what you said didn't make any sense. Why would they build confidence in beating those nitwits?"

"Never heard of hero worship. They think that those actress and boxers or whatever are the strongest and best people in the world, so if they beat them, they think that they are really strong, and that, no matter who they fight, they will win."

"So that's what you meant. How did you know that, I didn't even begin to think of it." Tala said.

Kai looked at Tala, then she bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I…I think it's better if I don't tell you Tala."

"Why not, come on Kai, you trust me, please tell me what made you think of that." Tala begged, really wanting to know what made Kai think of that.

"Well, remember when Yuri beat you once, he thought that he could defeat everybody, even Boris." Kai said, remembering that the death of Yuri was not because she did something wrong, but Tala and Yuri too.

FLASHBACK (A/N: it's been a while since we had one of those.)

Tala had just let his little brother win in his mock match, and he couldn't believe how happy Yuri was with this.

They walked around the abbey, having an half an hour free until dinner. Kai had watched their match, and smiled when Yuri came to her, bragging.

"Kai, Kai, have you seen it, I beat Tala." He said, his voice full of excitement.

"That's good Yuri, maybe one day, you'll be able to defeat me." She said, knowing full well, that Tala was stronger than her at the moment, having recently broken her arm, and so not able to practice.

Yuri took no offence in the words, knowing that it was just a joke.

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Tala, collecting Wolborg from where he laid on the floor.

"Yeah, sure why not." Kai and Yuri said. Together they made a small walk in the forest behind the abbey.

The abbey may be an hated place by the children, but in the sunset it looked beautiful, the light made seem that the roofs where liquid gold, and the snow that lay around the building twinkled merrily.

If you where an outsider, you would have thought that it was a peaceful place, and you would never thought that anything in there would cause harm to children.

The forest behind the abbey was a pine forest (A/N: they don't loose their needles during the winter, only each three or four years, and than it's only on one side.) with in the middle a clearing, with a lake, witch was frozen three fourths of the time.

Kai and Yuri where playing tag, and Tala was just looking.

After a moment, they landed on the ice, and suddenly it started to crack, Yuri got of just before it started to crack clearly.

Kai wasn't that lucky, she stood on a small part of the ice that had separated himself from the rest of the lake.

Yuri started to scream at Kai, being very attached to him, when some abbey guards who had heard the ruckus came.

They looked at the situation that was given to them, and looked slightly amused at Kai prediction.

Yuri saw that they weren't planning to help Kai anytime soon, so he decided that he would help her.

Tala saw this, and tried to stop him.

"What are you trying to do, you aren't strong enough to pass the guards, and to help Kai." Tala hissed.

"Yes I am," Yuri said. "I beat you, and you can do all those things." Tala looked shocked at Yuri, but before he could say something else, Yuri had left.

Just when he leaped on the ice, one of the guards saw what he was planning to do, and grabbed him by the arm.

Yuri screamed in pain, when his arm was suddenly twisted. Tala, who couldn't stand it, if his brother is in pain, reacted without thinking on the scream of pain.

He knocked the guard down so that he released Yuri. Yuri ran away from the guard toward Kai, stopping in front of the ice cold water.

Kai had seen what happened, but she couldn't do anything about it because she was trying to keep her balance on the block of ice.

She would have simply jumped on the steady ice, but it was already 4 meters from her, and without running to it, she couldn't make it, and she knew that it wasn't good getting sick in the abbey, because they only called doctors when it was live threatening, and than only when you had already survived a week.

Yuri was screaming at her, motioning that she had to throw her scarf to him, Kai did that, and Yuri tried to pull the ice block to him with the scarf.

Kai was holding tightly on the other side of the scarf, knowing that if she would pull, that she would pull Yuri in the water.

Tala immediately had knocked out the other guard, and came running to Yuri, and together, they pulled Kai close enough so she could jump, but none of them had seen the guard awaken, otherwise they would have stopped him from getting Boris.

But it was already to late, the guard got Boris, and they where punished, and for Yuri, put to death, and even if Tala didn't blamed Tala, he went into a depression, and took greater care of his friends than ever.

END FLASHBACK.

Tala looked sad, he didn't want to remember those things, but now that he thought about it, Yuri did seem to be a lot braver when he had won from him, than before.

Kai laid a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder, and together they went to look at Max his match. Kai was proud on him when he had won.

After the game they decided to walk around a little, Tala staying with Kai, still sad at the memories, Kai had put on her mask again.

Suddenly a cry came from somewhere between the stands.

"KAI, KAI? Is that you?" it sounded. Tala turned around and saw a guy running towards them.

It was a boy that looked at least eighteen.

"DAEMON???? What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"I was just travelling around. The gang had decided to split after, Marcus, and then I discovered that I had a rich aunt who died, and left me a lot of money." He said, his voice lowering when he said 'after Marcus.'

Kai gave a small smile, Tala gave Daemon a suspicious glare. (A/N: is that possible?)

"And who may this be?" Daemon asked, overprotectiveniss coating his voice.

"A very good friend of mine, who I have known years before I met you." Kai said.

"Well, that's nice, so you know about her past, tell, she didn't want to say a word of it." Daemon said, addressing Tala.

Tala who was a bit pissed of at the moment, first thinking of the dead of his brother, and than having private time with Kai interrupted had just found an outlet.

"WELL, MAYBE SHE HAS A REASON FOR NOT TELLING SUCH A LOSER LIKE YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T MIND, ME AND KAI WHERE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSATION, SO IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE SOON, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR SIX YEAR." Tala yelled, attracting quit a crowd, and scaring Daemon a bit.

"Well, Daemon, maybe I will catch you later, but I think it's better if you left." Kai said, seeing that Tala still wasn't cooled down.

"okay, see you around." Daemon said, and than he walked away.

Tala was still glaring at the spot where Daemon was standing a minute ago, when Tala took him by the arm and dragged him back to the hotel, telling Max, who she saw standing at a candy store, that she and Tala already left.

TBC

you know what the most dissapointing is, the last time that I updated this chapter (I found this on one of my old diskettes, yay) I already had 300 reviews.

But still I do not despair, oh, and befor I forget:

VOTES: Tala/Kai: 10

Rei/Kai: 0.

If you really want Rei/Kai, I advise you to start voting, but then to the ones who vote Tala/Kai, keep on voting, you never know they may be elected. (votes count as following: person a votes Tala/Kai on chapter 21, 1 vote for said paring, person a votes on Tala/Kai on chapter 22, 2 votes for said pairng.) it's a one vote a chapter kind of thing

Don't forget, chapter 23 and 24 and then the paring will be chosen, so if you still haven't voted, it is time you do: TALA/KAI or REI/KAI

Well don't forget, the button in the left corner of the screen, push it and than you can review, a nice long POSITIVE review.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

Summary2: Kai, born a girl, raised a boy. Her grandfather sends her to the abbey, to Boris, they hurt her too many times. Now she ran away, trying to find her true self, meeting true friends along the way. Rated for abuse and rape. Kai/Tala or Kai/Rei.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

Chapter 23

Tala and Kai where back at the hotel. Tala was still fuming, and Kai was just calmly sitting in a chair, waiting till Tala was cooled down a little.

"Tala, sit down, your making me feel sick." Kai said to Tala when he had walked around the room for the nineteenth time.

"Why are you so angry about? It is in my past that he wanted to dig." Kai said when Tala sat down across of her.

"Well, I just guess that I didn't want anybody making you tell things that you don't want, god knows how they react on the stuff of our pasts, you know with all the abuse and stuff." Tala said.

"Is that all?" Kai said. Tala looked up sharply.

"How can you ask that Kai? After all we have been through." Tala said.

"Tala, all my live has consisted out of pain and misery, momentarily it's calmer, but once we are back in Russia, I don't expect the calmed to stay. I don't care if anybody of our team mates or friends know, because after we break the abbey, the whole world will know, and how more they are shocked by it, how better." Kai said, her voice sounding slightly angry at Tala for not thinking.

"I guess your right Kai, but now I want to live this life in peace, for as long as we got."

"I understand." Kai said. Tala nodded, and started to feel guilty for yelling at a friend of Kai's.

"Kai, that guy I was yelling at, was he a close friend of yours?" asked Tala.

"Daemon, well he was a good friend of mine, when I just escaped the abbey, he took me in, without him I would be dead."

"Wow, now I really feel guilty about yelling at him."

"that's nothing, I think if I borrow Dizzy, that I can look up in which hotel Daemon is staying."

"You had this planned from the moment we where back, even if I didn't feel guilty about it, didn't you, and don't try to lie to me, I can tell."

"Okay, I had it covered, but you can't blame me, can you Tala, if you where still angry, you would come to see me when I was with him, and yell an hour or two."

"Yeah, your right, so you two are just friends, nothing more."

"Tala, the guy is over the 18 year, that would be gross, besides, you and Rei have been staring a lot at each other lately, is there something I should know." Kai asked.

Tala was looking at her with big eyes, still staring at Kai.

"Kai, me and Rei don't feel something for each other, but we feel something for the same person."

"Oh." Kai said, blushing. "who?"

"I won't tell you yet, maybe later." Tala said, then he stood up and went to the bedrooms.

"Hey where are you going?" Kai yelled after him.

"To sleep, all that yelling has made me tired."

Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny went back to the hotel, wanting to know what Kai thought of Max his battle.

Rei was a bit worried about her early depart, with no one else but Tala, he hoped that he wouldn't try to do anything with Kai.

When they entered their hotel room, they saw Kai, sprawled out on the couch, watching Disney channel (A/N: don't own Disney, don't have a clue if such a channel excists.) playing a movie from the lion king (A/N: love lion king movies.)

Kai was looking at it, barely awake, but the blade breakers gawked at her, surprised that the great Kai would look at something like Disney.

Kai noticed them staring, and sat up.

"What the hell are you looking at." She snapped.

"Euh, well, we just…er….we are just passing, and we didn't want to disturb you." Kenny said as fast as he could, while Kai was putting her death glare on him.

Then he ran to the kitchen with Max and Tyson at his heels.

Kai just glare behind them, and went further too watching TV. Rei sat down next to Kai's feet, since she had laid back down.

"I never knew you liked Disney." Rei said, starting a conversation.

"Well, this is the first time I watched it, but I like the quality of the pictures, and the story is funny."

"oh. Well, that's good." Rei said. Then there was a small time of silence, until Rei broke it again.

"Kai, can I ask why you and Tala left so early?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I met an old friend, who asked me a question, which I wouldn't answer in years, and Tala blew the thing up, and so I dragged him here, before he could make a scene, by the way, I'm not here tomorrow, I'm going to that friend." Kai said, then before Rei could say another word, she stood up, and went to the kitchen, leaving Rei alone in the room.

Rei was thinking about who that friend would be, until he came to an horrible thought: 'what if that friend was more than just a friend.'

Rei didn't want to think of such horrors, but once it had crossed his mind, he could think of little less.

It was time for dinner, and everybody sat at the table. Kai had cooked the meal, and it wasn't half bad, even if the bladebreakers thought that she had ordered it in a restaurant.

Rei was thinking about Kai's friend, and decided to ask tonight.

Tala was still a bit angry at himself for blowing up in the middle of a crowd.

Kai was just thinking what Daemon would say if she showed up tomorrow. She thinks that they have a lot to discuss, to bad, she thinks that he will think that to, the only difference will be the subject.

She hoped that he will keep his mouth shut about the 'Marcus' incident. She didn't think that she could face it just yet.

Max and Tyson where the only once that where having a lively conversation, about Max his match, with here and there a word about Emily's quality of blade by Kenny, and Kai saying that it wasn't bad, but that it could be better.

Of course this just ended up with her and Tyson having a shouting match, until Kai finally won, remembering them about the loss that Rei had suffered.

Then they stayed a bit up, to watch some TV, in Kai's case, to hack into a computer, to find Daemon's hotel, with some help from Tala.

Then they went to bed, Tala, Kai and Rei sharing a bed, and Tyson, Max and Kenny sharing a bed.

The next morning Kai was the first one to awaken, she quickly went downstairs getting some breakfast, then she left a note to the rest, saying that Rei and Tala had to watch over the team's training, and that Max couldn't have to much sugar, and Tyson only four helpings of breakfast today.

Of course Tyson wasn't happy about this arrangement, first of all, the 'I'm a growing boy, I need a lot of food.' Excuse for more food, until Tala said that they where all growing boys, and if Tyson wouldn't shut up, that he would make sure that Tyson didn't eat more than him, which was five time's less than what Tyson got from food, from Kai.

Then there was the 'Kai isn't training, so why should we train' excuse to get out of training. Of course that didn't work, because Rei pointed out that Kai already was twice as strong as Tyson.

Of course Tyson was sulky for the rest of the day, but Rei and Tala couldn't care less.

Max wasn't happy at first, for not getting anymore sweet drinks, but Rei had solved that problem by giving him sugar free lemonade, of course he didn't tell Max it was sugar free.

Kai stood in front of an hotel room, knocking on the door, really hard, yelling for Daemon to wake up, when the door next to Daemon's opened.

It was an old lady with a small white dog in her arms, and a facial mask. She looked Kai up and down.

"In my day it where the boys who chased after girls." She said with a huff that only old snobs could do.

"Well, sorry for not living in the middle ages." Was Kai's answer. The women looked scandalized, doubly so when Kai started to knock on the door again, completely ignoring the woman.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but than she thought better, and turned and went back inside.

Not a minute later a sleepy eyed Daemon FINALLY opened his door, looking surprised that it was Kai who was knocking the whole time on his door.

"Kai, what are you doing here, I thought you where the lady next to me, she's always complaining."

"I just thought that you wanted to talk, not gotten much change yesterday."

"of course, please com in Kai, you don't know how much that I missed you."

"So how are you doing."

And so they talked the whole day, Daemon talking about the gang, and that they split of after the betrayal of Robby, each of them searching for relatives, or work, so that they can make something of their live, and Kai spoke about the tournaments, and how most of the world found out she was a girl.

And then Daemon asked the dreaded question.

"So Kai, why don't you want to tell about your past?"

Kai flinched slightly, and then she looked Daemon straight in the eye, a serious expression on her face.

"I won't tell you Daemon, because it is personal, my personal hell, but soon, you are going to find out, and until then I don't want to hear a question about it, ever."

With that, she stood up, and went to the door.

"I hope that we will see each other again, even if I doubt that I will be in any condition to speak to you." She said, thinking about the abbey, and what she went to do. Then she left.

Daemon was thinking about Kai's strange parting words, thinking with what she could have meant with them.

Kai was back with the blade breakers, just in time for the end of their training. She had put them in a few mock battles, to see how well they where doing, and when she was happy with the progress they had made, they could eat, and relax, while Kai and Kenny looked at ways to make the blades even better.

Then they went to bed, because the next morning they had to go to Las Vegas the place of the American tournament, to fight in their first match.

SOMEWHERE ELSE.

A man with purple hair and red glasses was walking in a hall filled with tubes, in three of those tubes where persons named, Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

In the tubes across those where three other people, well other, they actually where clones of Bryan, Ian and Spencer, the only difference was, that they where pure evil.

Boris didn't trust Tala anymore, and so he was making clones of the D-boys, knowing that they would sooner listen to Kai than to him, and as soon as Tala was back, he would be cloned to.

Than the real them will be hidden, but kept alive, and their clones would help to break Kai, because Boris wouldn't believe that a fiery spirit as Kai was tamed already.

The clones where almost finished, and when they are, they will listen only to two persons: Boris, and Voltaire.

TBC

Well, what do you think, I had need for bad D-boys, but I didn't want to make them evil, so this is the best way, otherwise I would have a hard time in the ending explaining why the D-boys…. Oops, I better hold my tongue now, I don't want to betray it.

well, don't forget to review.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

Summary2: Kai, born a girl, raised a boy. Her grandfather sends her to the abbey, to Boris, they hurt her too many times. Now she ran away, trying to find her true self, meeting true friends along the way. Rated for abuse and rape. Kai/Tala or Kai/Rei.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

Answers to reviewers:

Chapter 24

Kai was standing in a dark room, wherever she looked, there was a never-ending darkness. She wore a white gown, and her hair was just lying on her shoulders.

She walked a bit around the room, being careful not to hit any walls, not that she could see or feel any, but she was careful.

She walked and walked, for what seemed like hours, and finally there was some light. Kai hitched up her gown a bit, and ran towards the light.

When she reached the place where came from, she saw two doors, with a candle in between them.

The light was flickering, making beautiful patterns on her face, and on the walls.

Kai was looking at the doors wondering witch one would lead her to familiar terrain.

"It's hard to choose sometimes, isn't it?" A woman said behind her.

Kai turned around quickly, she hadn't heard anyone approaching, and this place was making her paranoid.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, panic in her gaze.

"That it is hard to make a good choice, and soon, you are going to need to make a choice, between two things, just like these two doors, they each lead to a path, one that means a certain death, made by darkness, and one that means live created by light."

"You mean I will have to make a choice between good and evil?" Kai asked an asking expression on her face.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, the choices aren't that pure, you can't have light without a shadow, and you can't have a shadow without light. No Kai, you will have to make a choice between bad and worse, and whichever you will choice, a sacrifice will have to be made."

"And with if I choice wrong, what if I don't choose." Kai asked.

"Simple, than this world, as you know, with all the darkness and all the light, will be swallowed into the shadow created by one man and his followers." The women said, concern lacing her voice, her eyes staring at Kai.

"Why me, why do I have to make a choice?"

"Because you are the only one that is strong enough, you are the only one that has ever turned out so right after surviving the darkness. Let's just say we have tested you."

"Who are we, how did you test me."

"We are the council of the elements; and the test was ultimate cruelty, and we are sad to inform that everything that hurt you after you have escaped the abbey is our doing, we just wanted to know if you where strong enough."

Images of her torture after BioVolt flashed through her head, she thinks back about the times before she ever met Daemon, and they hurt, her live was so bad, it hurt at the time, but now feeling this again, and all so quickly after each other, it hurt ten times worse.

"And am I? Or do you want to torture me some more, obviously, cause you are putting the pressure of the world on my shoulders." Kai said, almost sobbing at the images she saw, begging that they wouldn't go back any further.

"I'm so sorry, but what had to be done, had to be done, there is no turning back no, I am just send to say that the time for a decision is coming closer, and that you are warned, I hope you choose right." She said.

"Sorry isn't going to help." Kai said, her eyes blood red from the tears she refused to let full, and anger evident on her face. The memories still replaying in her mind.

"No, but my advice will." The voice of the women had changed into a magic filled voice that rang all over the place.

"Don't trust anyone, even those who you think that they are friends, because than you're in for an ugly surprise."

"What do you mean? Why can't you just stop talking in riddles, why I'm I doomed to live this live, why am I even born."

"What I mean, I don't have the authority to say, and the reason why you are doomed to live is that you where born for this, without this you wouldn't exist."

"So I'm nothing but a puppet for this evil that comes." Kai said, her voice started to sound dead.

"Yes, but something went wrong, we never had imagined that Voltaire would turn so cruel on his own grand daughter, and so he damaged you, you where never meant to think for yourself like this." The women said her voice honest.

Kai looked at her, and finally, the tears she had hold back sprung from her eyes. She turned away from the doors, and she ran back to where she had come from.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY." The voice seemed to come from everywhere.

Kai ran farther, seeing light from the opposite side, she ran to it, only to come out to the doors again.

And so it went one, but in the darkness, a wind was howling, rain started to splatter from the darkness above, and finally Kai caved.

She was trying to catch her breath again.

"I AM MUCH MORE THAN A PUPPET, THIS ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT I'M MEANT FOR." She screamed to the air, like it could answer her.

"But it is." The voice said, "Make a choice, and we will see if you escape." The voice whispered.

Kai looked up, and before her the damned doors stood, the candle flickering wildly in the wind.

Kai stood up.

"I must be a fool to do this, but I will do this. I have been used by everybody, why break the habit, it seems that I'm everybody's fool, no exception, at least now I know that created for this purpose." She muttered to herself.

Closing her eyes, she choices a door and opened it.

"In real live I hope you'll choose better." The voice told her in and angry tone, like all this was Kai's fault.

Kai was dragged in the darkness of the room, and started to scream when all the cruelties of her past flashed before her, stopping with the earliest one, and dragging her in, to relive it, while Kai cried, and screamed when all the torture came back to her.

TBC

Sorry, for the long wait, still, don't forget to review.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing from beyblade, if I do, there would be some changes, starting with more Kai.

WARNING: abuse, rape, incest, Mariah bashing, maybe some slash as background. I don't know yet.

A/N: there will be some changes in the characters, and it will not really follow the story line of the series, but it calls FANFICTION for a reason.

Summary: you all have heard of stories where Kai is changed into a girl. Well this story is what would happen if Kai was born a girl, but had to keep it a secret, because her grandfather thinks that girls are weak. Then she runs away from him and from there on, her live changes. Dramatically.

Summary2: Kai, born a girl, raised a boy. Her grandfather sends her to the abbey, to Boris, they hurt her too many times. Now she ran away, trying to find her true self, meeting true friends along the way. Rated for abuse and rape. Kai/Tala or Kai/Rei.

A/N: will have rape, abuse, and who knows what else.

Chapter 25

Kai was twisting, turning and flailing around, blindly, not waking. She woke Rei and Tala up, who where sharing a bed with her.

When Tala saw her flailing around, he jumped out of bed, just in time, because not a moment later, a fist smashed in the place he was lying on.

Rei was less lucky, and got a fist against his stomach. Tala let out a little smirk when he saw that, but then he turned his attention back to Kai, and grew serious.

He shook her, trying to wake her up, but it didn't work. To his surprise, tears where starting to leak from her eyes.

Then the screams began.

"NO, PLEASE NOT AGAIN. PLEASE STOP IT" sounded between the sobs. Never in his whole live had he seen Kai like this.

Tyson, Max and Kenny woke up from the noise.

"Wha…what's happening?" asked Tyson sleeping.

"Kai is having a nightmare." Rei said.

Finally after a lot of shaking Kai woke up, with a gasp, as if she was drowning, and she finally could breathe again, witch in fact was something like that, only she was drowning in memories.

"Tala?" Kai asked, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes it's me." Tala said, and Kai dived into his arms, sobbing. She hadn't noticed the others, and that is a good thing, because she would hate herself if she showed others that she was weak.

Tala signed to the blade breakers that they should leave them alone. Max, Tyson and Kenny left easily enough, but Rei seemed reluctantly to leave.

Then after a glare from Tala, he left.

"Kai, what's wrong?" asked Tala in a soft voice.

"It hurts, it just hurts so fucking hard."

"What?"

"Remembering the past."

"Yeah, I know, I've been there, done that."

"And the darkness that it brings back is devastating. Oh Tala, why can't I be strong, like you?"

"Strong, me? Kai you are so much stronger than me, not only did you survive the abbey, but you could survive as Voltaire's and Boris favourite plaything, and that's saying a lot."

"Tala, promise me, that you, when I get hurt, will do nothing about it, just nothing."

"What?" Tala asked, bewildered at Kai's question.

"Promise me that Tala, otherwise I would worry myself over you too much when we are back at the abbey." And when she looked at him, with all the despair in her eyes, that seemed like they where holding back tears, his resolve broke, and he answered 'yes' to her question, knowing that there will be a time that the promise will be broken, if it's sooner or later he didn't know, he just knew that he couldn't stand to see her suffering.

"Kai, there is something I need to tell you." Tala said, biting his lip. "something that I wanted to tell you, but I didn't have the guts, but I want you to know it before we enter the abbey once again."

"What." Kai asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Well, you see…well…mmmmmh…What I want too say…" he started, but then he looked at Kai, grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to him, and kissed her on the mouth.

When he was done, he simply said. "I love you."

"Tala, I…I thought…how long, I like you too, and you are kind of cute, but how do you know if you in love? Are you sure, and what about Rei, the way you two are staring at each other the whole time?" Kai asked in a frenzy, blushing, and looking at the sheets.

"I'm sure I love you Kai, my heart is beating just for you, and you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and I just thought that Rei might like you too, so I had to keep an eye on him.

"Tala, I think I love you to, but could we take it slowly, and no sex until we are older, like normal teenagers. I just want to be normal for a change, no worries for the future, no worries about the past, just today, nothing more that counts." Kai said her eyes already drooping.

"Yeah, Kai that would be just fine." Tala whispered, and then he lay down in the bed, Kai lying in his arms, and so they fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, the blade breakers came back in the room to see if Kai calmed down already. They knew that she had a hard past, but that she got such nightmares from it.

Rei was jalous that Tala had made him leave, it could be him that held Kai in his arms instead of Tala, but he decided to let it for now.

Luckily he didn't heard the conversation those two where having otherwise he wouldn't have it left by that.

RUSSIA

The clones where stepping out of the tubes, already wearing shorts, Voltaire was inspecting them.

"Spencer, what is your task?" he asked to Spencer clone, to see if the programmation was correct.

"To utterly humiliate Kai, breaking her spirit, so that she will listen to us without a question."

"Good." Voltaire smiled evilly. What he didn't see was the flicker of emotion that shot in the clones eye when he turned away.

The meaning of the cloning process was simple.

You take a human, you take some DNA, and you clone him.

You have a perfect replica, with memories and the same condition from it's donor.

Because the brain is still in making when you clone it, you can at a stage delete some memories, well not delete block them.

The memories could return, but only if the person, of thing that the memories are about are important enough for him, and then only if the clone is strong enough.

Voltaire (A/N: I was writing Voldemort, luckily I saw it in time, it would have been so embarrassing) turned to Boris.

"Where are the Demolition boys?" He asked.

"There in the dungeon, not 'training' for the moment."

"Why aren't they 'training'?"

"Because no one in the abbey may know that they are cloned, and if they are 'trained' than they scream, and they will know who will scream."

Voltaire nodded, and then looked at the clones, who where dressed, and where receiving their bit beast.

He smirked.

'Oh yes, my dear Kai, you will suffer like you never suffered before, and this time not at the hands of enemy's, no at the hands of those who you call friends.' He thought, his smile growing wider and wider at the second.

Then he commanded that the demolition clones should get started to practice, and left.

TBC

Here is another chapter, don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer and such: see previous chapter

Chapter 27

RUSSIA

The plane arrived, and a men stepped out, he was the same man that had called Voltaire in America.

His name was Rufus Ilaniv, and he was a normal looking men, regularly height, red-brown hair and green eyes.

He was hurrying to a car, looking anxious. He worked at the abbey, and he normally didn't do things that where that important for Voltaire's master plan, and so he feared that if he was to late, that he would be punished severely.

Voltaire wasn't nice to people who make mistakes.

After an half an hour he arrived at the abbey, and he immediately entered the large building, and strode purposefully to the lower levels of the building.

He reached a lab where, Voltaire, Boris and a dozen scientists.

"You have got it?" asked Voltaire, an eager look on his face.

"Just a minute, I must got it here somewhere." The man said, searching his pockets. "ah, here it is." He gave a small vial to Voltaire.

"Yesssss." Voltaire hissed, grabbing the vial and holding it close to himself, then he gave it to the scientists.

They took it without saying anything and immediately got to work. Boris went to stand next to Voltaire, who was surveying how they where working.

"Hmm, master Voltaire, could I get my reward now, please." The man said. To be honest, he never felt comfortable with Voltaire, a man who could be so cruel against his own family wasn't someone he wanted to be with, but he needed money.

"Yes, you will get your reward, Boris." Voltaire snapped.

Boris smirked, and took something out of his pocket. Rufus looked at Boris full expatiation for his reward, but than his face turned into a frightened one, and before he could utter a word, he was dead.

Boris had taken out a gun, and shot the man without remorse, without pity, knowing that this man hadn't disobeyed any orders, could keep secrets as a grave and had four children and a wife who lived in a small rat infested apartment because they barely could afford the rent.

Boris ordered some guards to remove the body and burn it, so that it may never be found again, he didn't care what would happen to the man's family.

"Boris, come here." Voltaire said. "the man has done great work, now that we got a hair of Tala, we got his DNA profile, and we can make a clone."

"Yes my lord, but excuse me for asking, why is Tala so important, if I remember correctly, Kai colder against Tala than the rest of the D-boys, why did we need him that badly?"

"Because Voltaire, the ones where Kai is so cold at, are the ones she likes the most, besides, I think that Tala is more than a friend to Kai, especially after the tournaments." The look in Voltaire's eyes was so horrible cold, and full of an perverse kind of humour, that Boris shivered slightly, but then he recovered, and he looked over the cloning process of Tala.

BACK IN AMERICA.

The blade breakers had just won their match, a little trouble at first but than all things went smoothly. (A/N: sorry that I don't explain more, but I don't remember much more, and if I have to wait to see the episode, well, that can take a few weeks.)

They where going to see the end of the All Starz match, to check out if there any good, they missed the beginning of the game, but they where right in time to see the entry of Michael, they captain of the All Starz.

"Wow." Tyson said. Michael had just jumped in the arena from a small jet, with a parachute.

"Show off." Rei muttered.

"Yeah, but you have to admit he has a nice ass." Kai said. Everybody stared at her.

"Hehe, did I say that out loud." She muttered. They all fell down anime style.

"I don't like him." Tala muttered. "There is something fishy about him."

"For once I agree with him." Rei said, pointing at Tala.

"Ah, you are just jalous, because Kai said that he has a cute but." Max said.

Kai immediately had turned her attention to the match. 'mmmh, fast reflexes, strong attack, good defence, he will be hard to beat, but we will beat him.' She thought.

Tala and Rei where momentarily distracted from Max his words, when they saw Kai staring at Michael.

"Kai, why are you staring at that mongrel?" asked Tala, jalousie taken over.

"To see how strong his attacks, defences and reflexes are, and to see witch strategy he favours to find a way to dodge his attacks, and break his defence." She said matter of factely.

'figures, everybody is relaxed, and than she has to fully analyse her opponent, which she said had a cute but, well, she can say what she wants, but if he does a move on Kai, I'm going to make sure that he will never blade again.' Tala thought.

The next day, before the matches start, the teams that are still in the game, (four teams.) are having a party, everyone had to be there, from team manager till team captain, and only members may be in the bar, that means no Kenny, since he is just a free traveller, and no Tala, since the only thing he has to do with the blade breakers is his relationship with Kai.

It was a calm party and Tyson was pigging out the buffet, Rei had made some friends with the bladers that had to fight the all stars, and Max was talking with his mother. That left Kai.

Kai was sitting at the bar, sipping a coke, watching what everyone was doing, and trying to relax a bit.

"Hello." A voice came from next her. She looked at the stool next to hers, and saw Michael sitting there.

"Want to dance, please." He said. Kai looked him up and down, and decided that he wasn't to much a threat, so she danced with him.

"You know Kai, we actually have a lot in common." Michael started in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah, Like what?"

"Well, we both have two legs, we both have two eyes, and now I was thinking, why don't we play with the things that we don't have in common."

SLAP

"OUCH"

Everyone turned from the source of that noise, and they saw a furious Kai, and Michael holding his hand to a red spot on his face.

The All stars immediately know what was happening, and started to explain the rest of the party, while they all listened and started to smile in understanding.

It seemed that Michael was a bit of a ladies man, and that he thought that Kai was hot, and his newest victim, guess what, Kai didn't think that.

So after sitting the whole party at the bar, glaring in each direction, and actually growling when someone came near, Kai left, not caring if the blade breakers are staying there, and went to their locker room.

Tala and Kenny where waiting there for Kai, and Kenny when he saw the thunder clouds above Kai's head decided that he didn't really need to know where the rest of the team is.

"Kai, is something wrong." Tala asked, his voice full of concern.

Kai turned sharply to him, and glared at him.

"No, nothing is wrong, especially after being asked by the enemy's captain to 'play' with the things that we don't have in common." Kai spat at Tala.

"He asked you that, what did you say." Tala said, now jalous, and pissed of at Michael. 'Wait till I get my hands on that little lowlife son of a…………………………………….' he thought. (A/N: you finish that thought yourselves.)

"Well, I didn't say anything actually." Kai said, calming down, a lot, luckily, now she was less likely to kill the opponent, before the match even started.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala screamed. He couldn't believe that Kai wouldn't defend her honour.

"Well, no, I just slapped him, and I hope it was hard enough to leave a bruise." Kai said nonchalantly.

"You just hit him." Tala said dryly. "I thought that you…"

"Wow Tala, your a bad boyfriend, you would think that you would have some faith in me." Kai said, but at a bad timing, because now the door opened, and in came the blade breakers, just in time for hearing Kai saying that Tala was a bad boyfriend.

Rei stood frozen in the doorway. Kai had a boyfriend, no way, especially not that Tala, there was just something wrong with that.

Kai blushed when the blade breakers where looking at her with big eyes.

"What, he is, he thought that I would actually consider to 'go play' with the different parts of our anatomy." Kai said simply. "and now it is time to fight, oh, and where is Tyson."

"Tyson is still at the buffet." Max said, and then he followed Kai out into the arena, with Rei gaping behind them.

'Well, they be together right now, but not for long if I got something to say about it.' Rei thought, and than he followed his team mates in the arena.

Tyson showed up, just before the match started, the only problem was that he didn't look healthy, his face was extremely pale, and his face looked like he has been hanging above a toilet for at least ten minutes.

"You can't play like that, I will take your place." Said Kai.

"No, I'm fine." Tyson said, a bit sickly. He wanted to go further, but then he had to go to the toilet rather urgently.

"Max, you go first." Kai said.

Max had to fight a guy with a stone beyblade, while they where fighting, the guy started to tell a story how he got his beyblade.

Max was thinking that this guy was crazy, but he was strong, and after a long battle Max defeated him, by attacking, and ripping the blade in two.

Next was Rei, and he had to fight a girl, who was like Max his opponent was equal in defence, was equal in speed.

She made a story about how her blade gets that quality, but Rei beats her with the speed of Drigger, who just raced past her, and than knocked her out.

Now it was Kai's turn to fight, she had to fight Mario, the team leader, but also the one witch had fought on Max side with the charity event.

He thought that he knew how the blade breakers fought, and wanted to win this for the honour, but he didn't count that Kai was the strongest member of the team, or that she had a hundred different tactics to fight.

For this match she took the direct approach, and the match was over before the game started, and under the cheers from the audience the blade breakers went back to their hotel room, to discuss the oncoming finals against the all stars.

THAT EVENING.

"Does anybody knows where Tala is?" Kai asked, having not seen him after the match ended.

"No, but I think that I saw him leaving the stadium with a woman." Rei said, lying about having seen Tala.

"Oh, well, if you see him, tell me okay." Rei nodded.

He had made up a plan, and if everything went well, he should make Tala and Kai break up, because Tala 'cheated' on Kai, and then she would look for comfort in his arms.

It wasn't nice for Rei to do so, but he really liked Kai, and he would do anything for her, no matter what the price.

"Hey, everyone, come, we are to discuss who is going to fight tomorrow." Kai said.

"Tyson, Rei, you two are sure, you made a lot of improvement, and normally, you should be strong enough to stand a change, now for the third round." Kai said.

"Kai, I want to play in the third round, to show my mom that I am good" Max said.

After a lot of arguing, they had decided that Max indeed would fight the third round, knowing that if he had something to fight for, he would do better than before.

That evening, when they all went to bed, Kai was lying awake, wondering where the hell Tala was, but eventually she fell asleep.

DREAMSEQUENCE.

Kai was at the abbey, the strange thing was that she was her normal age, and not like in her past memories, a younger age.

She walked around, and she soon saw people who she knew, the strange thing was, that those people where older, they had new scars, but she knew them from when she was little.

A door creaked open somewhere on the side, and Boris stepped out.

"Kai, follow me." He snapped. I followed him, he lead me to a room, to Tala's room. That was weird, I don't remember anything like this, is this a dream? Not a memory?

We enter the room, and the D-boys are all there. Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Tala. All looking at me, and Tala is staring at me, with an hatefilled glare. But that can't be, he loves me, he said so himself.

"Boy's, she is all yours, and Tala, since you are team captain, you can go first."

Tala took Kai's hand, and threw her on the ground, he took a whip, which had been lying on the bed, and started to hit her without mercy.

"Tala why?" Kai asked when he was done, her back was all bloody, so where her legs. Her clothes where nothing more than rags from the force of the blows, and blood was dripping on the floor.

"Because of what you did to Yuri Kai." He said, than he ripped of the rags of Kai, and he lowered his pants, stroking himself until he grew hard, and than he started to rape Kai.

"And this is just because you are a filthy whore." He said. He held her upright when he was raping her, and when he was finished, he gave her to Spencer, Bryan and Ian.

Who where all three together raping her, Spencer from behind, Bryan at the front, and Ian at the mouth.

Kai started to cry, these where her friends they wouldn't hurt her, would they? No, they wouldn't, this was all a bad dream.

End Dreamsequence.

Kai was tossing and turning in her sleep when suddenly she woke up by a sound.

"triiiiiiiiiiiing triiiiiiiiiiing." The phone was ringing.

Happy to be awake, and so glad that she had a reason to leave her bed, she went to pick up the phone.

"With Kai Hiwatari speaking." She said through the horn.

"Hey, Kai this is Tala."

"Tala, where are you."

"I'm at the airport, in Russia, Boris has called me back, I don't know why, but I thought that you wanted to know. Our plan stays the same?"

"Yes, don't worry Tala, everything will be alright."

"Yeah, and Kai, from now of on, we keep radio silence okay, that's safer, otherwise somebody could overhear us."

"Okay, until we are in Russia."

"bye"

And she put down the phone, wondering why she had dreamed that dream, and wondering why Boris had called Tala back to Russia.

And then the morning arrived, and she decided to wake up the blade breakers, so that Tyson can finish breakfast before the game starts.

TBC

I know I haven't been updating lately, but I think That's about to change. (I won't promis to update every week, but more often than I do right now.)

Here is this chapter, I hope you enjoy it (I hope you can still follow the plot line).

I'll try to post the next chapter next week a s a peace offering for your long wait.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer and such: see previous chapter (I'm lazy, really) Chapter 28 

Time: American tournament; half finals. (last chapters battle.)

Place: Russia; Moscow; the abbey.

Boris and Voltaire where standing in front of a test tube, so big a human could fit in it, in fact; a human was already in it, well human, a clone.

Tala was almost cloned completely, they had just called Tala back to Russia, so that he could already be replaced by clone Tala.

The only thing that had to be done, where the memories, they where now carefully implanted in the brain, and the ones he didn't need to remember where carefully putted somewhere in the back of his head.

On a screen above their heads, Boris and Voltaire could see witch memories there where, and both smiled a sadistic smile when all the tortures where replayed once again.

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the scientists said from behind his high-tech computer.

Voltaire's smile disappeared immediately, he hated problems.

"And that is." He asked.

"There is here a memory that wont be surpressed, we tried as much as we could, but he doesn't want to go to the back of Tala's mind." The scientist replied.

"Which memory."

"The one with Yuri's death."

"Mmmh, can you change the memory than a bit, he doesn't necessarily have to forget it, we just have to make sure that he obeys us, and hates Kai." Boris interjected.

Voltaire looked at Boris, and gave him a nod, he liked that idea.

"Well, sir, if I change it a bit, than I can make it so that he thinks that Kai killed Yuri on purpose." The man said, already typing away on his computer, cutting certain parts of the memories, replacing them, and then mix them up, so that the memory only saw how he and Yuri where hurt, and how Kai had landed the fatal blow on Yuri.

"Sir, this memory is a copy, and as something happens to it, like an electric shock, or emotions, so many of them, that there is a shock in his brain, the clone will remember the real thing, but it probably wont happen."

TIME: four in the morning.

Tala was just at the airport, and had just finished his phonecall at the abbey. Frankly he wasn't surprised that he was called back, having won Kai over for the abbey, but what really surprised him was that it had taken so long.

'Best not wonder to long over it.' Tala thought, and he started to walk to the abbey. He was feeling uneasy, but he wouldn't confess it.

something was going to happen, you could feel it in the air, but Tala kept on walking, ignoring the feeling.

He arrived at the abbey, and he was immediately escorted by two guards to Voltaire's office, or so he thought.

They walked past Voltaire's office, and then they walked past Boris office to. Tala had a frown on his face.

"Where are you taking me?" Tala asked when they where going to the lower levels of the abbey, to the labs and dungeons.

Because Tala had spoken a bit loud, and also because they just stood next to the lab Voltaire was in, the door opened, giving Tala full view of what was inside.

He looked shocked, when he saw himself, floating in a test tube.

Voltaire saw him staring, and smiled, and just when Tala came out of his shock, and that he wanted to run away, Voltaire screamed against the guards that they had to throw him in the dungeon.

Tala wanted to run, but the guards where faster, and had already grabbed his arms, but Tala struggled, so another two guards came to help, and grabbed his legs, and so Tala was carried to the dungeon, two guards at his arms, two guards at his legs, and still struggling to get free.

Tala was thrown down on the dungeon floor, in the same room as the rest of the D-boys. They all looked up when they saw Tala thrown into the cell, but they waited to say anything until the guards where gone.

"Tala, are you okay?" asked Ian when the guards where gone.

"Yeah, but I have seen the weirdest thing, and I think I know what they are going to use it for." Tala said.

"If you mean the clones, we saw them to, but we don't know what they are going to use them for, but I think it has something to do of why Boris let you out of the abbey." Bryan said, Tala nodded.

"Yeah, it has something to do with that."

"Why did they made you do?" asked Ian.

"Well, you remember Kai, don't you, I had to convince her to come back to the abbey, and I did, and I am sure that they want to break her." Tala said.

He looked around for any hidden camera's or listening devices. The d-boys saw him looking.

"We already checked, and destroyed them, they don't think us much of a threat because no-one came to check."

Tala told his whole story from where he met Kai, until there confessions of love.

"Wow, man, she will be crushed as they are going to torture her with a clone of you." Ian said.

"Yeah," Tala said, he felt his pockets, but then he noticed that what he was looking for was gone.

"Wolborg is gone." Tala said.

"We know, they took our bitbeasts without us noticing to." Bryan said, looking a bit sad.

"What can we do?" asked Spencer, sad look on his face, eyes full of despair.

"Nothing, spare our strength, and if we find a way to escape take it, even if it is only you, we have to try to take every opportunity to escaper and to warn Kai." Tala said.

AMERICA: AMERICAN TOURNAMENT: FINALS

It is the first round of the finals, and Tyson will be the first to fight. He will fight against Steve, and he will try his best.

This morning all the blade breakers where wondering where Tala was, when asking Kai she answered 'gone'.

Rei was in an happier mood than ever. Without Tala here, he can win Kai for himself, and that little demon isn't here to take her away from him.

Rei was staying close to Kai in the bus, sitting next to her, trying to talk to her, getting the same response as if he where talking to a brick wall.

At the stadion he held open the door for her, and in the boot he sat next to her. Kai for her part was ignoring Rei, and was thinking of different tactics that Tyson could use to win.

Finally it was time for the first match to begin. This was a best of three kind of round, and the first was Tyson versus Steve.

The battle ragged inside the bowl, between all the streets of the American city bowl. (A/N: can't remember how it was called, only that it had lots of streets.)

Steve was strong, but Tyson knocked him out of the bowl. He was so pleased with himself that he expected the next round to be as easy as this one, little did he know that Steve was just testing Tyson's strength.

The second round was harder for Tyson, who tried to fight back, but eventually he had to try to get away from Steve's blade, unless he wanted his blade to break in a hundred pieces.

Not much later his blade is knocked out of the dish; Tyson looks surprised, he was sure that he would win.

"Tyson come here." Kai said. Tyson came to her, a desperate look on his face. Now that he has seen Tryhorns strength, there was no way of defeating him.

"Don't look that way Tyson, first if you lose this one, Rei and Max can make it up, secondly, there may be a way to defeat him."

"Oh, and what may that be, if you haven't seen, his defence is really strong, his attacks to, and his speed is so fast that I'm surprised that I still can see his blade."

"I know, but his calm isn't perfect. His blade reacts on his mood, when you ran away, he got angry, and than I saw some flaws in his techniques." (A/N: I'm good at writing complete nonsense, aren't I?)

"Which ones?" Tyson asked, getting his fighter spirit back.

"Well, if you attack him straight on, and than run away quickly, attack him, run away, stay doing this, and he will get pissed of, he will forget his defence, and he will do anything to get you, that's where the buildings come in the picture, if you hide behind the big ones, than he will go through them to get you, losing speed, and then when he is weak enough, you strike." Kai said, Tyson nodded.

And sure enough, all went exactly how Kai has told. Steve looked surprised at his blade. Judy got a call from the manager of her team, he was saying her that such a mistake can't happen again.

Judy tries to assure him that it won't happen again, even if her son is in the opposing team.

The second round begins, it is Rei versus Eddy, the basketball player of the team.

Eddy and Rei both launched their blades, but Eddy had more speed and strength from the beginning, and easily knocked out Rei from the dish.

Kai was looking at Rei, no anger showing in her face, only disappointment, Rei saw this, and tried his best much harder the second round.

He fought against Eddy with all his strength, but it had no effect, although not so easy as last time, defeated he was.

Both teams had one point each, the last of the three rounds was about to begin, the team captain of the all stars; Michael, against Max, the sugar high teen of the blade breakers.

Judy secretly though to herself; "Max show that the blade breakers or stronger than science." But then she hardened herself, and she would do anything to let her team be the victors.

The blade breakers where sitting with each others, talking about the changes that Max had to win, and the techniques he had to use.

"Max doesn't stand a change, no offence, but Trygle is just to strong for Draciel." Kenny said.

Max stepped forward, a bit worried about what Kenny just said, but then Kai's voice sounded next to him.

"Max, I know that it is hard to win, but don't forget, you still have a change, believe in yourself, fight next to Draciel, and victory will be yours, make your mother proud."

The first of all three games was about to begin, and a base ball dish would serve as battling arena.

This gave Michael an advantage, but Max would fight his best, no-one could expect more of him.

The first round was a loss for the blade breakers, Max was to surprised of the strength of Michael, but instead of getting depressed about it, he took Kai's advice, and believed in himself and in Draciel.

The second round was much better. Max used the fences of the base ball field to hold of Michael's attack, and then he felt something weird, a strange tickling sensation in the back of his head.

He looked at Draciel, and then he felt some energy being pulled out of him, and than Draciel grew stronger, and he knocked Trygle out of the dish.

"So, you wanna play rough, well I'll give you rough." Michael said, and instead of launching with his left hand, like he did the last two times, he launched with his right hand, his good hand.

His launch had so much power after it, that his blade was literally on fire, and wihtout ado he knocked in Draciel.

Max was concentrating, hard, trying to get the tickling sensation agan, he screwed his eyes closed on concentration, and then he suddenly felt the tickling sensation, not only in the back of his head, but through his whole body.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw two things, one was the dish, from where he stood, and the other was the dish, from where Draciel was spinning. It was weird, it was like he and Draciel where one.

Now he felled, their combinded powers, and started to attack Trygle, and with succes, because soon the game was over, and the blade breakers went back to the hotel as champions of the American tournament.

When they got back at the hotel, there was a note lying on the table. Rei was the one who took it and read t out loud.

_Congratulations._

_I have seen you win, and I'm sorry that I can't say it personally, but I wanted you to know this._

_The BBA has decided to give a luxury cruise to Russia for the winners of the American tournament, and I am glad to inform you that it will leave in three days._

_I will come get you all, and I hope that you all like it._

_Mr Dickenson._

"Wow, a luxury cruise." Tyson said. "I just can imagine the buffet that they have there."

"Well, better get some sleep, tomorrow the party of the BBA, and in the day after, training, and then a boat trip, we will be tired." Kai said.

"TRAINING." All three remaining members of the blade breakers yelled; Kenny was just glad that Kai never made him train with the rest of the team.

"Yes training, especially you Rei, I thought that you would do better, but I guess that you just need some extra training."

Rei was torn in two, on one side, he would love to be alone with Kai, and the training was the perfect opportunity.

On the other side, you got TRAINING. When Kai said training she meant training, that also meant no time to speak, save all your strength for breathing.

"Come on Kai, we deserve a break, please." Rei said, Max and Tyson nagged also, so Kai after a dozen minutes gave in, but once they are in Russia, they are going to train, if they like it or not.

TBC

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to read your reviews. Please enjoy yourself with this chapter.


End file.
